Adaptation
by roguexvi
Summary: When all she knows is destroyed, Rogue must learn to adapt or die trying. BobbyRogue, eventually MagnetoRogue. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Why do we let Bobby pick the movies?" Kitty groaned. She glared at the images on the television and threw a few kernels of popcorn at it.

"Because if we let _you_ pick, I'll be forced to watch one of those sappy love stories," he retorted, grinning as another explosion occurred on the screen.

"I should be able to pick!" Jubilee interrupted and plopped herself down on the couch.

"No!" Kitty and Bobby interjected at the same time.

Rogue rolled her eyes at the lot of them and placed another bowl of popcorn in the middle of the table, sitting back in her spot on the floor by Bobby's feet. "I never get to pick," Jubilee pouted and snatched some popcorn from the bowl.

"Last time we let you pick we were forced to watch the Carebears movie," Rogue replied and winced as she watched the carnage unfold. She rested her head on Bobby's knee and grinned as she heard Jubilee make an affronted sound.

"I still don't think that outfit is conducive to battle situations," Kitty said seriously, pointing at the heroine's leather getup. "I mean, really, who goes into a battle with that little on?"

"Mystique," Rogue replied.

"Yeah, well, I'm not all that sure that the Brotherhood members are playing with a full deck of cards," Kitty commented, shaking her head again at the television.

Rogue opened her mouth to reply, but Bobby's fingers on her hair calmed her. She focused her attention back on the action movie. "Hey, Rogue?" Jubilee asked, interrupting her thoughts. "When's Wolverine coming back?"

Bobby's fingers froze and Rogue rolled her eyes. "I'm not sure," she said with a shrug. "The Professor gave him some new information about his past."

"So, we won't have to worry about training for a little while," her roommate replied with delight.

"Well, Mr. Summers is going to do the class," Rogue informed her.

"Yeah, but he isn't anywhere as hard as Wolverine," Kitty retorted. She rubbed her right shoulder and muttered, "I think my bruises have bruises."

Rogue grinned. Combat training classes had been added after the events of Alkali Lake. At first Mr. Summers had been in charge of them but after returning from his latest quest for his past Logan had taken over. No one was certain why the change had occurred. Rumors floated around the mansion that it was so Wolverine would have a reason to stay, but she suspected it had more to do with Mr. Summers' bouts of grief that would unexpectedly occur and throw their training sessions off. The use of ones powers was forbidden in the class since they were expected to learn the basics of combat without them. She relished the class, excelling in the hand to hand combat; partially she believed because Logan's own memories would seep out and help her but also because she practiced on her own time, alone and with Logan to hone her skills. Unlike the others _her_ power was not conducive to training situations. She couldn't freeze the opponent or his gun, or fire off pyrotechnics at him, or slip away through the wall.

'_Well, you could,_' she reminded herself and looked at her glove encased hands. An all too familiar voice in her mind laughed soflty at that. She ignored it and returned her attention to the movie, concentrating on Bobby's hand as it moved cautiously on her hair.

"We're not going to be able to have any training class tomorrow unless Mr. Summers and the Professor get back from the conference in time," Kitty pointed out, grinning happily.

"Hey!" Jubilee exclaimed and pointed excitedly to the screen. "_That's_ the move we were learning last class."

"Rogue was the only one who was able to get anywhere close to doing it," Bobby said with admiration and tugged gently on a strand of her hair.

Rogue smiled up at him. "Must be nice to get one-on-one training from _Logan_," Kitty interjected, and Rogue's smile fell from her face.

Bobby's jaw went stiff and he diverted his gaze to the television set. Rogue bit back a sigh and shifted back into her previous position, forcing herself not to glare daggers at the other girl.

"Ow!" Kitty swore and Rogue looked up to see her glaring at Jubilee who was facing the screen with a smug look on her face.

Rogue shook her head as her roommate gave her a quick wink as she grabbed a handful of popcorn. "_That_ outfit is worse than the last one!" Kitty groaned and threw more popcorn, causing the others to laugh and the tension that had built up to dissipate.

"There's nothing like watching a good movie with your friends," Jubilee said and pulled the bowl to her lap.

"I wouldn't call this good," Kitty replied.

"Okay, so a bad movie," Jubilee amended. "Though, the _boy_ did pick it."

"Hey!" Bobby exclaimed and glared at the two.

Rogue grinned and reached for some popcorn. '_Jubes is right,'_ she thought as she ate. '_Nothing like watching a bad movie with your friends.'_

_xxx_

"—never again. I'm going to have nightmares now about some big alien thing," Jubilee urged, flinging their bedroom door open and giggling as she toppled on top of her bed. "And it had claws!"

Rogue rolled her eyes and made her way into the bathroom. "You're insane, Jubes," she called through the open doorway as the girl continued to giggle. '_Lord help me, she's on a sugar high,'_ she thought and shuddered, closing the bathroom door behind her.

"What the hell is that?" Jubilee's muffled voice asked.

"What are you talking about?" Rogue asked and removed her gloves in order to wash her face.

"Rogue," the other girl called. "I think something is out there."

Rogue sighed exasperatedly. "Jubilee," she said, stopping herself to make sure she didn't sound chastising.

"Outside on the ground," her roommate continued. "It's like creeping through the--"

Rogue froze as there was a loud popping sound and then a strangled gurgle from behind the door. "Jubilee?" she called and opened the door. Her eyes widened in horror and she fell to her roommate's side. The teenager was holding her hand to her throat, blood seeping from it, a strange gurgling sound coming from her mouth.

Her terror filled eyes locked on Rogue's, whose bare hands hovered over her. "Help!" Rogue screamed, grabbing for something, anything to stop the bleeding.

She looked up at the window to their room, eyes registering the hole with cracks forming in a spiral around it. "Hold on, Jubes," she urged her friend and pressed the towel onto the girl's wound. "Somebody help!"

Rogue froze as the school's sirens began to wail accompanied by red lights flashing in the corner of the bedroom. She looked back down at Jubilee and shook her head, tears falling from her eyes. "No, Jubilee," she pleaded, touching the girl's covered shoulders. "Open your eyes. Please, Jubilee."

Her roommate made no movement and Rogue pulled her hands away, wrapping them around herself. She could hear the other students moving, running into the hallways, calling out to one another to try and deduce what was happening. The sound of an explosion burst through the hallway, followed by screams. Rogue pushed herself up and with one last look at her fallen friend went into the hallway.

"Rogue!" Bobby called from behind her and she whirled around to face him. He skidded to a halt in front of her, searching her tear stained face for answers.

"Jubilee's dead," she told him, hiccupping as she said the words.

There was a chorus of gunfire below and he grabbed her forearm, careful not to touch the exposed skin of her hand. "We have to go," Bobby said and began pulling her down the hallway.

'_They killed her.' _Rogue shook her head to clear her thoughts and started moving on her own. They moved through the hallway, following the throng of students towards the passageway a few feet away. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted one of the younger students curled up, hiding behind a statue. Pulling herself from Bobby's grasp she made her way to the boy. "Tom," she said, motioning for him. "You can't stay here."

Hesitantly, he nodded and moved towards her. She screamed as a wave of bullets tore into him, his eyes widening as they pierced his skin, an anguished cry escaping his lips as he fell. Bobby pulled her into the passageway and she turned to see who had been firing as he pushed the doorway closed.

'_FoH,' _she thought, repeating the letters that had been on the man's camouflaged shirt, as they ran down the concrete passage. Picking up her speed, she followed Bobby and the other students, stopping every so often to help out one or two of those who tripped, careful to avoid skin-to-skin contact.

Rogue forced herself to keep running and picked up one of the younger students, carrying the little girl as she continued on. They exited the passage and came out into the woods, meeting up with a group of bewildered youngsters, looking towards herself and Bobby for guidance.

The sound of gunfire picked up again, followed by shouts from behind them, coming from the tunnel they had just vacated. "This way," Rogue said and started to move further into the woods. It was where they had been trained to go, to get the other students away from harm. "Quietly," she warned.

The others nodded and followed her further into the woods. The sound of twigs snapping diverted all their attention to the right and they looked in horror as three militia men stood, aiming guns at their group. Bobby moved quickly, freezing each one of them as she guided the others on. Quietly they crept through the woods, anxious glances over their shoulders with each step that they took.

The minutes ticked by, distant sounds of gunfire and screams, keeping them on their toes. Rogue shifted the girl to her other hip, trudging along the terrain, pushing away branches and other vegetation. "Where's Mr. Wagner?" one of the boys asked.

"Or Ms. Monroe?" another questioned.

"They're probably all dead," one of the younger girl's responded, tears running down her face.

Jubilee and Tom's faces flashed in front of Rogue's eyes and she shook her head, forcing the images to leave. "Come on," Bobby urged. "We should keep going."

Silence fell among them again and they continued, no one quite sure where they were headed. She looked towards Bobby, raising an eyebrow questioningly. He looked at her and shrugged, acknowledging that he also was unsure. Eventually they were going to need to stop and find out what had happened.

There was the sound of movement behind them and they all readied themselves for gunfire, Bobby and a few of the others turning around to use their powers, while Rogue tried to shield the girl she was holding with her body.

"My brothers and sisters." She tensed at the voice, the one that haunted her dreams, slowly turning to see Magneto standing behind them, with two mutants she did not know at his side.

"Magneto," Bobby spat out, casting a concerned look towards her.

Magneto paid no attention to the younger mutant, sweeping his gaze over the rest of them, before coming to land on her. She held his gaze, forcing herself not to look away or show the fear she still held for him.

"I want to go home," the girl in her arms murmured, burying her head in Rogue's shoulder.

"That would be a problem, little one," Magneto answered and she was surprised by the gentleness in his voice. "It lies in ruins."

A loud chorus of scared voices rose through the air at that knowledge. "Silence," Magneto said firmly and waited for the youngsters to look back at him.

The sound of an airplane hovered above them and their attention turned upwards to see an aircraft preparing to land near them. "You may stay here and fend for yourselves or you may board and find safety with us," Magneto stated, motioning towards the craft. "We have…disposed of all we saw, but I do not know how many more are on the way."

The door to the craft lowered and Bobby tensed as he saw Pyro standing on the other side of it. '_We won't survive out here,'_ Rogue rationalized to herself and started towards the aircraft. "Come on," she said to the others, avoiding Bobby's gaze, afraid of the betrayal she might see.

Her gaze locked with Pyro's as she walked up the walkway, not quite able to put a name to the look in his eyes. "I see you made it out of the snow," he commented with his trademark smirk before frowning at his own words.

She glared at him in reply, remembering Dr. Grey's sacrifice. She slipped past him and placed the girl into one of the chairs. "Rogue?" she asked fearfully.

"Yeah, Paige?" Rogue answered, snapping the buckle into place.

"Are we going to be okay?"

Rogue looked up as Magneto boarded the plane and walked past them towards the cockpit, engaging the pilot in quick instructions. "I hope so," she told the child and sat down in the seat beside her, buckling her own belt. _I hope so._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

They didn't have to wait long for the plane to take off. Seconds later the silence grew deafening. Rogue turned her head, counting to make sure all the members of the small group were aboard. Paige sat beside her, looking at her hands, every so often tearing away pieces of her skin to reveal a new set of hands, each a different color. She was making a large mess on the floor around her, but it was distracting the girl and Rogue wasn't about to stop her. Behind her she could see Rusty Collins and Paige's older brother Sam resting against one another and whispering while two younger girls that Rogue didn't know very well were casting worried glances at one another.

Rogue turned the other way in her seat and caught sight of little Roberto who sat next to Bobby. She followed her boyfriend's gaze to Pyro who was staring back at him, neither willing to be the first to turn away. Turning in her seat, she looked back at Paige and forced a smile, hoping to reassure the girl.

"Are you injured?" Magneto asked, walking back towards her, and Rogue froze.

Paige looked at her and then towards him with fearful eyes and Rogue forced herself to look at him, not wanting to frighten the girl more. "I'm fine," she said, through gritted teeth, tightly clenching the armrests of the seat.

"You're bleeding," he continued, pointing at her shirt.

She looked down and saw the red stain blotting her white shirt. The image of Jubilee's terrified eyes flashed in front of her, followed by Tom's surprised ones. "It's not mine," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

Rogue looked back at him, trying not to flinch as she did. "What are you going to do with us?" she asked, making her eyes stay locked on his.

"You make it sound as though I mean to harm all of you," he mused, frowning at her.

"Personal experience," she retorted, glaring at him for a second before losing her nerve and looking away.

"I don't make it a point to harm mutants, Rogue," he replied and she looked up at him.

"I guess I'll just consider myself to be _special_ then," she said, blinking back the tears that were building up in her eyes. She would _not_ cry in front of him.

An irate sigh was his answer and she looked away from him, frightened by the sound. Paige whimpered and Rogue reached a hand out to comfort the girl, quickly pulling it back to her as she remembered she wasn't wearing gloves. Something fell into her lap and she looked down, a perplexed expression gracing her face as she saw a pair of black gloves. _His_ black gloves.

Looking up, she saw that he was back at the cockpit conversing with the pilot. She picked up the gloves and for a second thought of throwing them at him. Paige let out another whimper and Rogue pulled the gloves on and reached over to grasp the girl's hand, gently squeezing it. The gloves were big and dwarfed her hands, but they added a layer of protection. "We're okay," she assured her, offering a smile.

xxx

As the aircraft landed, Rogue turned to look at Bobby, trying to gauge from him what they should do. The younger mutants were looking expectantly at them, placing their welfare in the older ones hands. Rogue wasn't sure she was ready for this much responsibility. Paige's grip on her hand tightened as the pilot and other Brotherhood members began to disembark. Magneto turned his attention towards them, unbuckling their seatbelts with a wave of his hand.

"This way," he said, his tone demanding their obedience.

Rogue looked back again at Bobby, who nodded cautiously, taking Roberto's hand and leading the group towards the exit. They walked down the ramp and entered a large metallic room that held various sized aircraft in it. They followed Magneto out of the room, Sam letting out a gasp of surprise as they came to a metal bridge over a deep trench.

Rogue stopped, irrationally refusing to set a foot on it. "Can't you just contact the Professor for us?" she pleaded. "He's in Washington at a--"

"Conference?" Magneto interrupted, turning around to look at them, rage in his eyes.

She felt the others take a step backwards and Paige's grip tighten again. "He and Mr. Summers went there," she replied, forcing herself to stand her ground as he walked towards her, trying not to shake in fear.

"There was no conference," Magneto stated and she felt a chill run down her spine at the coldness in his voice. "As soon as they arrived at the capitol building, they were detained, and placed in one of the new registration camps the President instated this morning."

"The professor would have known," Bobby interjected. "He'd have sensed--"

"I do not have time to explain every detail, young man." Magneto interrupted, directing an icy glare at the younger mutant.

"Camps?" Rogue asked with a shaky voice, flashes of _his _life in Auschwitz invading her mind.

He turned his attention to her, his eyes searching her face, before nodding. "Yes," he answered gravely.

"I want to go home," Paige whined, burying her head in Rogue's side.

The other children voiced their assent to that before Magneto quieted them with a loud, "Enough!"

They cowered in front of him, casting hesitant glances towards Rogue and Bobby. "Come," Magneto commanded and turned, walking once again down the metallic bridge.

Cautiously, they followed him across, none daring to speak. They walked up and down various passageways and Rogue shivered at all of the metal. Eventually Magneto stopped in a hallway that had several doors. With a flick of his wrist they slid open. "I suggest all of you try and sleep," he said. "Someone will come for you in a few hours."

They looked at one another and then at the various doors, none of them making a move towards them. Rogue cast a quick glance towards Magneto and could tell his patience with them was nearing its limit. "Bobby, why don't you take the boys in one and I'll take the girls in the other?" she suggested.

Bobby nodded and herded the boys towards the first door, yelping in surprise as it slammed shut behind him. "You're locking us in?" Rogue asked, directing the girls inside inside. Paige wouldn't budge, keeping her head buried in Rogue's side.

He did not answer and Rogue stepped backwards into the room, glaring at him as the doors slid shut. "Come on, Paige," she said and coaxed the girl towards the bed.

After a few minutes the younger three were asleep on the bed while Rogue sat on the floor in between it and the door. She stared at the metallic entrance, compelling herself to stay awake and guard the others, though she wasn't sure from what. Eventually, the events of the day caught up with her and her eyes drifted shut, nightmares invading her thoughts and causing a restless sleep.

xxx

_There is no way its time for school already,_ Rogue thought drowsily, shrugging off the hand that was gently nudging her. Her eyes snapped open at the sound of her name from Magneto's lips. She looked at him, blinking rapidly, confusion clouding her mind before the events of the last few hours came back to her. He rose from his kneeling position, towering over her, and she backed up, her body eventually coming into contact with the bed, her fear for him coursing through her veins.

"You have no reason to fear me," Magneto commented.

She looked at him with disbelief. "You may have forgotten your insane plan on the Statue of Liberty," she told him bitterly. "But I can assure you that I have not," she finished and flicked one of her strands of white hair.

He raised an eyebrow at that, crossing his arms at his chest and let out a sigh. "Follow me," he said and turned, walking towards the entrance.

Rogue made no move to follow. He turned back towards her, the icy look he directed her way causing her to stand. "Where are we going?" she asked, casting a glance back at the sleeping girls.

"It appears that the others look to you for guidance," Magneto responded.

"They won't exactly like it if I'm not here when they wake up," she replied, crossing her arms at her chest.

"Then stop being obstinate and come so you can return before they do," he said, shutting the door behind her.

He stopped in front of the other room and the door slid open. Bobby was sitting on the floor in front of the bed, keeping a watchful eye on the door, and had risen quickly. "Iceman," Magneto said and motioned for him to follow before turning to walk away.

Rogue gave Bobby a weak smile as he exited the room, grateful when his hand reached for hers. She gave it a gentle squeeze before turning towards Magneto. They followed him down the passage, trying to remember the number of times they turned and which doorways they entered and exited. After a few moments Rogue gave up. Each hallway looked exactly like the other, a long metallic passage with doors on either side. "Where are we going?" she asked again, fear rising inside of her.

What if this had all been a ploy to get her again? What if behind the next door there was another one of his machines for her to power? She looked down at her gloved hands and then back up at him. This time she would go down fighting, using all the basic training Mr. Summers and Logan had taught her. She was no one's sacrificial lamb. She cast a quick glance at Bobby, certain in the knowledge that he wouldn't let Magneto use her.

Another door slid open, this one revealing a variety of electronic equipment, including a television screen turned to CNN. Her eyes locked on the images being displayed. Mutants were being rounded up by the military. There were images of what had once been the school, now only the front end was still standing; the rest was piles of rubble. And finally, there was a shot of the Professor and Mr. Summers being led towards a van marked MRA, a neural inhibitor on the Professor's head.

"MRA?" Rogue asked, looking over at Magneto.

"Mutant Registration Agency," he answered his voice void of any emotion.

"You want me to power your machine again, don't you?" she asked, looking away from him and back at the atrocities that were occurring. Through the gloves she wore she could feel Bobby's hands becoming colder every second, gathering his power to use if they needed to attack.

"Rogue, if I thought for a minute that turning the rest of the world into mutants would help, you would have been strapped into the machine the moment you got here," Magneto informed her.

She nodded, taken back by his honesty. "Why are you showing us this?" she asked.

He did not answer and she looked at him, her eyes widening in understanding. "They're children!" she shouted. "You cannot expect them to fight."

Magneto looked over at her. "I don't," he answered, staring at her intently. "However, you and Iceman are another story."

"You're insane," Bobby replied, shaking his head in disbelief.

Rogue shook her head, holding fast to all of the Professor's doctrines about peace. "I suggest you and Iceman discuss what you have seen," Magneto continued, his blue eyes locking onto hers. "If you fight for me, I'll keep your young ones here, if not, you're all out on your own."

"You'd throw us out?" she asked, glaring at him.

"This is a war, Rogue," Magneto replied, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "I do not have time for insubordinate behavior."

He turned from them and waved his hand, another doorway opening. A young woman entered the room. "Take them back to their quarters," he told her before turning his attention back to the two. "You have one hour to come to a decision."

"I hate you," Rogue snapped, glowering at him as they followed the woman.

"Hate is good," he told her. "It will keep you alive."

xxx

Rogue shut the bathroom door behind her and locked it with a loud click, not wanting any of the others to disturb them. She looked at Bobby, watching as he continued his tirade about his opinion of Magneto. She sat down on the edge of the tub and looked at her hands, removing the gloves from them, and ran her fingers over the edge of the tub.

"Maybe we can find Wolverine," Bobby stated and she looked up at the name. He looked intently at her. "He has to be out there somewhere. They couldn't have caught him."

_I wouldn't have thought the Professor would be easily caught either_, she told herself, twisting the gloves. "I don't know where Logan went," she informed her boyfriend. "He only said he'd be back in a few days, didn't tell me where he was going this time." _Which means it was either somewhere far away or some place dangerous._

Bobby sighed and leaned against the sink. "We can't join the Brotherhood," he said, shaking his head.

Silence fell between them, each trying to determine some place else they could go. "We could try and rescue the Professor and Mr. Summers!" Bobby exclaimed.

Rogue looked at him dubiously. "Where would we even begin?" she questioned. "How would we get to wherever they're being held? I doubt we can just walk up to whoever has them and ask nicely for them to be released."

He looked sourly at her in response and she looked away, focusing her attention back on the leather gloves. These were not cheap gloves, like the ones that filled her top drawer back at the mansion. No, these ones were like the pair Logan had bought her, the ones she kept in her closet and only brought out for special occasions. She briefly wondered what had happened to those gloves before shaking her head.

"He isn't going to stand by and let the camps function peacefully," Rogue stated, bringing her gaze back up to Bobby. "Magneto is going to investigate their operations, learn all he can about them and then attack."

"Killing hundreds if not thousands in the process," Bobby retorted.

She nodded in acquiescence to that fact. "But, Bobby, during his investigation he could learn about where the Professor and Mr. Summers are being held," she prodded, hoping he would see her logic.

Slowly a smile spread across his face. "And if we're here, helping out with the investigation, we could learn where their being held," he said.

"Exactly," Rogue said, a cunning smile gracing her lips. _Magneto never said we had to believe in his goal,_ she rationalized with herself. _Just help fight._

_xxx_

Exactly an hour from the time they had left Magneto, the bathroom door flew open to reveal him on the other side. They jumped slightly at the intrusion, watching him with guarded eyes. "We'll help you fight," Bobby stated, surprising Rogue with the determination in his voice. "But we have some concerns."

Magneto raised an eyebrow at that, an amused smile forming on his face. He waved at them to continue.

"We won't kill humans," Rogue stipulated.

"Even if they are leveling a weapon at you, or one of your young charges?" Magneto asked.

"We won't kill for fun," Bobby responded.

"I hardly find killing to be enjoyable, young man. Ask Rogue," Magneto replied and looked at Rogue. "I took no joy in placing you into my machine, did I?"

She twisted the gloves in her hand, wanting to call him a liar, but images rose of his apologetic expression as he had taken her face in his hands, and the sorrow that flowed through her as she took his power. "No," she replied and looked away from him.

"You can't use Rogue in any of your schemes," Bobby said, redirecting Magneto's attention to him.

"As the one in charge of the Brotherhood I will do as I see fit," Magneto said, his voice growing cold. "If that means I must sacrifice one in order to save thousands, I will."

"Then you should have powered your own damn machine," Rogue whispered vehemently, pushing a strand of white hair from her face.

"My patience is wearing thin," Magneto warned and she looked up at him, glaring in response.

"When you know more about the Professor we'd like to know the details," Bobby said.

Magneto looked intently at them for a few moments before nodding his head in assent. Rogue and Bobby looked at one another, pleased with this knowledge. "Can you tell us what happened at the mansion?" Bobby asked.

"I can tell you what I know," Magneto replied.

Rogue looked over at Bobby who was unsure what to ask. "What does FoH mean?" she asked. "Some of the soldiers had that on their shirts."

"Friends of Humanity," Magneto replied wryly. "They're an anti-mutant militia group."

She looked back down at her hands, gathering the courage for her next question. "Were…were there any other survivors?" she asked, her voice shaking.

He didn't answer right away and she looked back up at him. "No," he replied, sounding apologetic.

Silence fell between them and Rogue thought of all those who had been at the mansion, who hadn't survived. Children whose lives had been cut short because of hate and prejudice. "What are you going to do with us now?" she asked, feeling rather vulnerable.

"Do with you?" Magneto asked a perplexed expression on his face.

Rogue opened her mouth to respond but quickly closed it, unsure how to put her thoughts into words. "What are we supposed to do?" Bobby asked. "We'd be going to history class soon if we were at the mansion."

"This is not a school," the older mutant replied, his face acquiring a steely expression. They tried not to quiver under his gaze. "It is lunch time, and I suspect you and the others are famished. I'll be able to introduce you to the other members of your new team."

With that said, he turned from them. "But," Rogue started and Magneto turned around, giving her a piercing look. "How…where do we go?"

"You have five minutes to meet me in the hallway," he informed her and exited the room.

She looked at Bobby and gave a weary sigh. _What did we get ourselves into?_


	3. Chapter 3

Rogue was regretting her decision to stay the moment the door clicked shut behind Magneto's retreating form. The others had been easy enough to wake up and had followed her and Bobby out into the hallway, casting weary glances in Magneto's direction. Without a word he turned from them and started down the hall. They trotted after him, keeping in a close knit group.

Eventually, Magneto stopped before a door that looked like all of the others. _How is anyone supposed to find anything in this place?_ she wondered as he waved his hand. Rusty let out a gasp of awe as the door slid open, a burst of flames surrounding his body due to his excitement. Sam let out a yelp of surprise and leaped away from his friend, who looked mournfully down at his shoes, the flames quickly dissipating.

"Sorry," the boy muttered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Magneto responded, raising the boy's head so he could look him in the eye. "Control is something we learn."

Rusty smiled at him and Magneto moved away. Rogue looked over at Bobby, who was shaking his head at the boy. "He doesn't seem scary," Rusty whispered to Sam, who nodded his head in agreement.

Bobby opened his mouth to comment. "Bobby," Rogue warned, shaking her head.

She followed Rusty and Sam into the room, which they quickly discovered was a dining area. Three steal tables with steal benches were in the room, place settings set at each one. "The children are to sit here," Magneto informed them, gesturing to the table closest to the door.

A chorus of protests rose up from the group. "Why?" Bobby demanded.

The look Magneto shot him caused them all to stare at him in silence. As the children walked towards the table, Paige grasped Rogue, burying her head in the older mutant's side again. Rogue pried the little girl from her side and knelt in front of her. "I'm going to be right over there," she said, pointing towards one of the other tables. "You'll be able to see me the whole time, okay?"

Paige shook her head. "He's the one who made your hair turn white," she said, looking fearfully towards Magneto. "What if he tries to kill you again?"

Magneto knelt down beside her and Rogue forced her body not to stiffen at that, attempting to put on a brave front for the girl. "I have no intentions of harming your friend," he told Paige.

Paige looked at him, not sure if she should trust him or not. Rogue took a deep breath and then held up her gloved hands for Paige to see. "Paige, do you remember why you aren't allowed to touch my skin?" she asked.

The girl nodded. "I'd get hurt," she said. "But I know you wouldn't mean it."

"That's right," Rogue said with a bittersweet smile. "Well, Magneto gave me his gloves to use so you could hold my hand when you were scared."

Paige looked at the gloves and then at the man beside her. Rogue took off one of her gloves and gave it to her. "You hold this one," she told the little girl. "If he tries to kill me, I'll use this hand to touch him. And what will happen?"

"He'll get hurt," Paige said. She took the glove and went to the table, sitting down by one of the place settings.

Rogue stood up and forced herself to look at Magneto. His gaze was fixed on her, a look she wasn't able to discern in his eyes. He broke contact and motioned with his hand for her and Bobby to follow. She waited for Bobby to catch up to her, frowning slightly at the distance he kept from her ungloved hand. Pulling it close, she glanced down at it. _Some things never change._

xxx  


Rogue looked at the trays of food set on a table in the large, steel kitchen. She shuddered at the sight of so much metal, remembering the piercing sound it made when it was ripped apart. Her fingers slid along the edge of the metal table, watching as fingerprints formed on the pristine surface. It was smooth and cool.

"Why are we in here?" Bobby asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Everyone in this facility is required to pitch in at meals and other day to day routines," Magneto replied, his voice icy. Rogue raised an eyebrow at that. Bobby's voice never developed that icy quality when he spoke. An ironic smile spread across her face but vanished as the older mutant looked at her. "I will never understand how Charles could allow the lack of responsibility, of rules, that he did at the Institute."

"We had rules," Rogue interrupted, defending the Professor.

"Apparently manners were something else my old friend lapsed in teaching," Magneto said and her cheeks flushed in a mixture of embarrassment and anger. "Since you were unable to help with the preparation of lunch, you may finish setting the tables."

"Why should we?" Bobby asked indignantly.

"If you find it difficult to follow simple directions now, Iceman," Magneto replied, his voice low and harsh. "How can I believe you will follow instructions in more difficult circumstances?"

Bobby opened his mouth to reply but shut it because of the look Rogue gave him. She nodded in the direction of the younger mutants and he sighed.

Magneto waved his hand and a steel stool glided across the floor, coming to rest beside him. With a grace she didn't think possible, he sat on it and gestured to the trays. Rogue shrugged, picked up a tray, and started towards the dining room, ignoring the indignant sound Bobby made. She placed the tray on the first table and looked over at the children, smiling as Paige lifted the glove for her to see. Rogue raised her bare hand in response and returned to the kitchen to retrieve another tray.

Bobby helped her, an irritated grimace on his face as he did it. When the last tray had been set, they entered the kitchen again. "We've set the table," Bobby stated, mentally cursing the older man.

A loud crash emanated from the dining room and they turned to see what had been the cause. A rather large man had entered the room, knocking over one of the trays as he passed by the first table. The younger mutants looked at him in awe, watching as he sat at the table nearest the kitchen doors, taking up three seats on one side.

"Damn, Freddie," another mutant commented as he entered the room, looking at the scattered food on the floor. "I think maybe you need to lay off of the carbohydrates."

"Who asked you, Lance?" the other man replied and started placing various items onto his plate.

"Perhaps you would care to save food for the others, Blob," Magneto warned as he walked into the room, Bobby and Rogue a few steps behind him.

Blob looked over at him and nodded. "I was, uh, making sure there was enough for Mystique, boss," he said, placing some of the items onto the plate beside him.

"I wouldn't touch that food now, much less eat it," the blue skinned mutant said as she entered the room.

She looked over at the Bobby and Rogue, a malevolent smile on her face. "They've decided to stay, I take it?" she asked, looking at Magneto.

"It appears so," he replied.

Mystique raised an eyebrow and took a seat, taking a share of food from one tray. "This is Rogue and Iceman," Magneto introduced, motioning towards the two mutants. "Iceman is able to create ice."

"Fitting name," Mystique commented mockingly and Bobby glared at her.

"Rogue is able to absorb ones power through skin to skin contact. I suggest you take note that one of her hands is bare," Magneto continued.

The two men looked towards her, eyes on her bare hand before warily looking at her. She tucked it behind her back, wishing she could ignore the feeling of hopelessness that stirred in her stomach. She was used to people being afraid of her.

"The two of you know Mystique, and I assume Pyro will be along shortly," Magneto informed Bobby and Rogue. "The man with the mighty appetite is Blob and the other is Avalanche. Sit and eat."

Neither of them moved. Two chairs slid out from the opposite table and twisted around, knocking into the backs of their knees and causing them to fall back into them. Rogue glared at the plate in front of her, ignoring the chuckles from the other mutants. She cast a look at Bobby to see him doing the same. Turning slightly she looked behind her to see that the children were all ready digging in, talking amongst one another. Though they were not as rambunctious as usual at meals.

She turned back and watched the others begin to fill their plates with food, taking note of their bare skin. She kept her hands under the table, waiting patiently to get some food.

"Eat," Magneto said, annoyance seeping from his voice, as he scooped some peas onto his own plate.

As soon as he placed the bowl onto the table and turned from her she picked it up, awkwardly using her gloved hand to control the spoon and place some of the vegetable on her plate. Then, cautiously using both hands she placed the bowl near Bobby before tucking her bare hand beneath the table.

"Are you not right handed?" Magneto asked her.

She looked over at him and shrugged, "Yeah."

"Yes," he corrected her.

"Yes," she repeated through gritted teeth and picked up the spoon, trying to be graceful as she used her left hand to manipulate the spoon to scoop some peas from the plate.

"Use the right hand," he told her and turned away.

"I…" Rogue said, flinching as the spoon was ripped from her grasp and moved to hover above her right arm. She brought her bare hand out and clutched the spoon, glaring at it since she did not dare to glare at him.

Carefully, she reached for one of the prepared sandwiches when the others were busy devouring their food. Magneto's bare hand moved towards the tray and she flinched, pulling her hand towards her, not wanting to risk skin-to-skin contact, no matter what she had told Paige. His were memories she'd rather not have to endure again.

Rogue's eyes widened in a mixture of fear and surprise when he grasped her hand and pulled it towards the tray. She looked at his bare hand touching hers, shock settling on her face as she turned towards him. "Eat," he told her and released his grip.

She grabbed a sandwich and put it back on her plate, her eyes never leaving his face. A thousand questions flashed in her mind and she opened her mouth to let them pour out when the door to the kitchen slid open again. Magneto looked away from her. "Ah, Pyro, nice of you to join us," he greeted the young man, his voice full of annoyance.

Pyro mumbled an apology and slid into the seat across from Bobby. Rogue looked over at their former friend, frowning at the angry look he directed at Bobby. She cast a look towards her boyfriend and noticed he was directing the same look towards the other mutant. Sighing, she looked away, placing her right hand once again under the table. She used her left hand to pick up the sandwich and awkwardly took a bite.

Magneto grasped her right hand, placing it on top. "Do not make me handcuff it to the table," he warned her, releasing his grip.

She stared at her hand, looking at the faint bruises now forming from the strength of his grip around her wrist. _He just wants to keep it occupied, Rogue,_ she reiterated to herself. _Make sure you don't use it against anyone. Right?_

Looking up, she saw Pyro and Bobby looking towards her in shock. Hesitantly, she used her right hand to pick up her sandwich, eating it in silence, keeping her eyes downcast. _How can he?_

The minutes passed quickly and she barely comprehended the conversations occurring around her. Somehow he had been able to touch her skin without any ramifications. She scowled and stabbed vehemently at the peas. It wasn't fair! How was it that the one person she hated the most in the world was able to touch her? Slowly she looked over at him, glaring at his free hand, hating herself for wanting to be able to feel its touch again.

She looked away from it, placing both hands in her lap, angrily staring at the half eaten sandwich. She could feel his eyes on her and looked at him. "I'm done," she informed him, moving her hands away from him.

He raised an amused eyebrow at that. "Very well," Magneto replied. He turned towards Mystique who was finishing off her own sandwich. "Raven, when you finish, I'd like you to take Rogue and Iceman to the gym. I want to see what they lack in their training."

"I'd be delighted," the older woman said, smiling wickedly.

Rogue looked away, not quite trusting the look in the other woman's eyes. Looking back at her plate, a smile slid across her own face. _I'll make Logan_ _proud._

xxx  


Rogue cringed as Mystique twisted Bobby's body, watching him fall to the floor in a defeated heap. "Thank you, Iceman," Magneto said from the sidelines of the gymnasium floor, no expression on his face as he motioned for the younger mutant to leave.

Slowly, Bobby stood, clutching his side and wincing as he moved. Rogue watched as he touched his shirt, freezing part of it to create a makeshift icepack. "You okay?" she asked as he moved towards her.

He looked up at her, ready to nod, his eyes widening in alarm. She heard a sound behind her and twisted her body, rolling onto the floor and away from Mystique. Quickly, she pushed herself off of the floor, blocking the next kick. Mystique twisted her body, grabbed onto Rogue's arm and flung her towards the floor.

Rogue pulled back her hand before it made contact with the woman's skin, tucking her body in, rolling instead of impacting the floor. Mystique's attack continued, with Rogue blocking, and using all of her wits to not touch any bare skin. Logan's teachings and memories were helping her, allowing her to guess the Mystique's strategy every so often. As one of the older mutant's kicks hit its target, Rogue cringed in pain. _Not often enough,_ she groaned inwardly, wondering how long Magneto would have this exercise continue. Wincing, she maneuvered out of the way, trying to keep as much distance as possible between the two of them.

"Oh come now," Mystique snarled, glaring daggers in Rogue's direction. "Attack me!"

Rogue deflected another blow, refusing to play by her rules. She watched as the other mutant morphed into Bobby. "Hey!" she heard her boyfriend exclaim from the sidelines. "I wouldn't attack her."

A sardonic grin appeared on the imposter's face 'he' spoke, "Never use your power against another mutant."

It was Rogue's turn to glare and she stopped herself from going on the offensive, controlling her anger to watch her opponent for the next attack. Her image shifted to Pyro's. "Are you afraid, Rogue?" he asked, smiling that all too familiar grin.

Rogue fell to the floor and twisted out of the way, grinning at the scowl that formed on 'his' face. She jumped back, avoiding another blow, sticking her tongue out at the imposter. Mystique morphed again, becoming Wolverine. "I'm very disappointed, Rogue," he growled.

Rolling her eyes, Rogue rolled, moving herself away from his attacking claws. Once again, she watched as the other woman changed, this time becoming Magneto, looking just as he had on the Statue of Liberty. In her head, Rogue could hear his voice speaking to her, letting her know he was sorry for what was to happen.

Terror filled her and she froze, eyes locked on his approaching form. She told herself to move, to reach out and grab him using her ungloved hand. But she couldn't move, couldn't think; images of the New York City skyline appeared in her mind before pain racked her body.

"Enough!" the real Magneto declared from the sideline and she watched as Mystique became herself again, a Cheshire grin on her face.

Rogue closed her eyes, trying to even her breathing, to calm her body. She could hear Bobby call her name and she opened her eyes, looking down at her hands. They were shaking uncontrollably.

"Leave us," Magneto said, his voice nearer than before.

Bobby protested, trying to get to her before being unceremoniously dragged from the room by Mystique. Rogue's gaze traveled to the floor below, a wry smile on her face. _Metal_. _Everything here is made of metal._ She cringed as the sound of steel twisting rang in her ears, images of _his_ machine ripping apart flashing before her.

"Rogue," Magneto said and she jumped, not expecting him to be as close as he was.

She turned so she could face him, hoping that seeing where he was would control her fear. Looking at him, she regretted her decision. Seeing his face was scarier than not being able to look at him. She wrung her hands together, a nervous habit she had developed after the Statue of Liberty. His hand touched her shoulder and she flinched, pulling away from him, shaking harder than before.

"Come!" he demanded his voice hard as he started towards the door.

Rogue didn't move, unable to force her limbs to begin the process of walking. She let out a yelp of surprise as her body was lifted up two inches from the floor and floated above it, being pulled along as if by an invisible thread. "What are you doing?" she cried out, struggling against his hold, not liking the helplessness she felt. It was like the Statue all over again.

_I'm not wearing any metal._ She looked her body over, her gaze stopping at his glove on her hand. Quickly, she yanked it off and dropped it to the floor. It made a clanking sound as it hit.

Another yelp of surprise came from her as the invisible thread disappeared and she stumbled to the floor, grateful that she recovered her balance. He whirled around on her, eyes narrowed in anger. She took a step back in response and watched as his mouth twitched in annoyance.

"There is no reason for you to fear me," Magneto stated exasperatedly, picking up the glove and held it out for her.

"Yeah, _this_ is certainly getting me to trust you," Rogue countered, gulping at the look he directed towards her. She looked down, staring at the glove between them.

_If he thinks I'm putting it back on, he's more insane then I thought._ "I do not need to earn your trust, Rogue," he stated. "It is you who needs to earn mine."

"Why should I care if you trust me or not?" she asked, folding her arms at her chest.

"You and your young charges are here as long as I deem it appropriate," Magneto reminded her.

_Damn you,_ she thought, her eyes narrowing as she took the glove and put it back on.

"Follow me," he said and she forced her legs to move, not wanting to be at his mercy again.

As they walked down the long hallway, she wondered where Bobby was and what the children were doing. Magneto had told her and Bobby that this wasn't a school so what would he do with them? She looked back up at Magneto. His entire demeanor was uninviting and she took hold of all the courage she had to question him. "What are you going to do with the children?"

"I believe I already stated they would remain here if you and Iceman agreed to fight, Rogue," he replied slowly, as if he was speaking to a young child.

Her temper flared, fists clenching at her sides, as she glared at his back. "Yeah, but what are you going to _do_ with them?" she reiterated. "They ain't going to be able to sit around and do nothing all day, not unless you want your hideaway destroyed."

"Are not," he corrected her and she fought back the sudden urge to stick her tongue out at him. With a wave of his hand a door slid open. He walked into the new room and, reluctantly, she followed. Her eyes widened in surprise to see Bobby sitting on a makeshift hospital bed, a real icepack against his ribs. Mystique was nearby, sitting in a chair, flipping through a magazine.

She looked up when they entered. "Only a few bruises and a broken rib. He'll be fine," she stated, cocking her head towards Bobby.

"You should count yourself lucky, Iceman," Magneto informed him. "Most leave their first training with Mystique with more than a few broken ribs."

Mystique looked over towards Rogue. "Do you want me to look her over too?" she asked, hesitantly reaching for a pair of surgical gloves on the table beside her.

"No," Magneto said and walked past her, coming to stand by the other bed. He looked towards Rogue, who hadn't moved from the doorway. "Rogue."

She hesitated a second too long and felt her body be lifted up and propelled towards him. "I'm fine," she grumbled as she landed near him.

"Lay down," Magneto replied, ignoring her comment.

Begrudgingly, she complied, giving Bobby a reassuring smile before looking around the room. It was nothing like the mansion's hospital. Rogue wouldn't be surprised if Bobby was using the only ice pack the facility had. Besides the two beds and the chair and table Mystique was using, there was a metallic bookshelf with various boxes of bandages and medical instruments she hoped she'd never see in use. There was none of the high-tech equipment that she was used to seeing. _I wonder if they even carry aspirin here._

Rogue gasped in shock as she felt a bare hand on her ribcage, gently prodding it. "What are you doing?" she asked, looking at Magneto, bewildered.

"Checking for any fractures you may have received," he replied. "You are of no use to me injured."

His hands were cool as they moved along, checking for internal injuries. She bit her lip as he continued, unsure what to make of the sensations his touch was stirring in her. His hands retreated and she bit back a whimper, part of her missing his touch already. "You do appear to be fine," Magneto informed her.

"How can you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?" he asked, pulling her shirt back down.

She looked at his hand. "Not get hurt."

A cunning smile graced his face and he looked past her. She followed his gaze to Bobby, who was looking at Magneto with barely contained fury. "Mystique will show you to your new quarters," Magneto said and exited the room.

Rogue looked away from Bobby and stared at the ceiling, conflicting emotions running through her. Shaking her head, she rose from the bed and followed a battered Bobby and Mystique out of the room. _Some things are better left alone,_ she told herself, watching as Magneto's form disappeared through a doorway.


	4. Chapter 4

"How can he do that?" Bobby whispered his voice tense.

Rogue cast a quick look towards him and shrugged. "I don't know," she replied, looking back at Mystique, who was walking only a few feet in front of them.

"We can't stay here," Bobby insisted. "He's dangerous."

"How are we going to leave?" Rogue asked, looking at him again. "We don't even know where we are."

"We can't stay here," Bobby repeated, shaking his head.

She looked away from him, sighing slightly, not seeing any other option they had but to stay. "If we manage to get out of wherever we are, where do you suggest we go?" she asked. "I know _my_ family isn't going to take us in. And I can't see _yours_ helping us out either."

Silence fell between them and she quickly regretted her words. Bobby's family was a sore subject, one that often sent him into small waves of depression. "Bobby, I'm sorry," she told him, reaching her gloved hand out to comfort him.

"I'm fine," he said, unconsciously moving away from her.

Rogue looked away from him, dropping her arms to her sides, trying not to feel bitter. _My own boyfriend is unable to touch me without fear of being drained, but Magneto can do so at his leisure._ She frowned and looked towards Mystique. _My life sucks. _

They entered a new hallway and Mystique stopped before a pair of doors. "Your rooms," she informed them. "Iceman, yours is here. Rogue, yours is there."

The two nodded. "For now, you'll have to wear what we were able to scrounge together," the older mutant continued.

Neither of them responded and Mystique raised an eyebrow. "It appears that not only was Xavier's school unable to train you properly, they were unable to teach you manners as well," she commented.

"Thanks," the two of them muttered.

"I suggest you shower and change quickly," Mystique informed them. "There will be a debriefing in thirty minutes."

As she turned to leave, Rogue called out to her. "Where?"

"Pyro will be by to show you," Mystique replied and left the two of them in the hallway.

Rogue and Bobby looked anxiously towards one another before stepping into their separate rooms. Neither of them was pleased with that information.

xxx

Exiting the shower, Rogue reached for the maroon towel and dried herself off. She wrapped it around herself and left the small bathroom, hissing at the cold metallic floor beneath her bare feet. _So, you control metal. We _get _that, put in some carpets._ She looked at the bed, taking note that her old clothes were gone. Sitting down on the bed, she touched the clothes she would be borrowing. A black wool sweater that was definitely too big for her and a pair of grey sweat pants that she suspected would be too long on her. She picked up the two pieces of clothing and bit her lip as a pair of socks fell down. That was all there was.

Hesitantly she stood, removed the towel from her body, and pulled on the sweatpants, rolling them over three times, grateful that they stopped sliding down and now rested snugly on her hips. She pulled the wool sweater on and tried to bunch up the sleeves, but after the third time they came undone, she gave up, slipping the socks on her feet instead. Sitting back down on the bed, she picked up the towel, and began to dry her hair with it before walking back to the bathroom and placing it on the rack to dry.

She turned to look in the mirror above the sink, one of her hands coming to touch a strand of her white hair, twirling it as she frowned. _My constant reminder._ She dropped her hands to grip the edge of the sink. _Even the sink is made of metal._

Sighing, she exited the bathroom and yelped in surprise to see Magneto standing in her doorway. "I thought Pyro was coming to get us," she said.

"He is," Magneto replied and walked into the room, the doorway shutting with a loud click.

She watched him with cautious eyes, knowing she had no real defense against him, now that she knew he was unaffected by her power. Most of the room was made of metal besides the bedding, and she doubted throwing a pillow at him would have much effect. He stopped at the bed and placed a new pair of his gloves down on it.

"Rogue, there is no reason to fear me," Magneto reiterated. "Have I done anything to make you suspect I mean to harm you?"

"The Statue of Liberty," she started.

"Was a long time ago," he interrupted. "You are fine."

"No thanks to you," she said, fists clenching at her sides.

"Oh?" he asked. "Where would you, Iceman, and the others be now if it hadn't been for me?"

"And because you saved my life then, I should just forgive you for trying to kill me before," Rogue asked with disbelief.

"A life for a life," Magneto answered.

"You're insane," she said, shaking her head.

"Wear the gloves, Rogue," he told her as the doors opened. Turning back, he gave her a piercing look. "You don't want to see what happens if you disobey me, as insane as I am."

She watched as the door clicked shut behind him. _Bobby is right. He is dangerous. _

xxx

Rogue hadn't moved from her spot in the bathroom doorway since Magneto left. Her eyes were directed towards the pair of black gloves, _his_ gloves. Gloves she _knew _had metal in them, which he could manipulate at his leisure. Carefully, she walked over to them, shaking her head at her apprehension. She sat on the bed and picked one of them up, inspecting them, trying to figure out where the metal was.

_Ah ha! _She ripped the bottom of the glove, pulling out the thin loop of metal. Picking up the other glove, she repeated the process and then put both of them on her hands. A wicked smile crossed her face as she looked at her hands. _What am I going to do with these? _She wondered, holding up the metal rings.

The door opened and she dropped her hands, smile vanishing. Pyro stood in the doorway, scowling at her. "Well, come on!" he demanded, though he didn't have the air of authority that Magneto did.

Slowly, she stood and walked out of the room to join him in the hallway. "How are you doing, John?" Rogue asked.

"The name is Pyro," he snapped and opened Bobby's door. "Let's go."

Bobby exited the room, the same scowl on his face as his old friends. "How are you, _Pyro_?" she asked, emphasizing his name.

"Why do you care?" Pyro asked and started down the hallway.

"I was your friend once," Rogue replied and looked over at Bobby. "We both were."

"And you left us to die," Bobby said, fists clenched as they walked. "Dr. Grey sacrificed her life to save us because you and your new _friends_ took the helicopter."

Rogue watched as Pyro's steps faltered for a moment before he developed an aura of indifference around himself again. "You don't even care, do you?" Bobby yelled, grabbing onto Pyro's arm.

Pyro whirled around, knocking Bobby to the ground in a move reminiscent to something Rogue had seen Mystique use earlier. "You may not care if we arrive at the debriefing on time, but I don't want to make the bossman mad because we arrive late," Pyro stated, his eyes narrowed in anger.

He turned from them and Rogue reached down to give Bobby a hand. "I don't have time to play baby-sitter," Pyro muttered as he walked off.

Silence passed between the three as they continued. Rogue watched with sorrow as the two boys who had been best friends placed an invisible block of loathing between them. They entered a new room, and she noticed that the other members of the Brotherhood were present but Magneto was nowhere to be found. Pyro took a seat near the others. Rogue and Bobby sat as far away as possible from the others.

The door slid open and everyone turned to watch Magneto enter the room. Rogue was surprised the others hadn't risen to attention upon his entrance. He took a seat at the head of the rectangular table and she instantly regretted sitting as far away from the others as she had. Any of them would have been better than sitting in such close proximity to Magneto.

His gaze caught hers and dropped to the gloves, irritation evident in his eyes. She placed her hands under the table, anxiety running through her. She had a feeling she was making the 'bossman mad'. The screens on the wall at the other end of the table turned on and she looked towards them, noting that the others had also directed their attention that way.

Video from various news channels filled the screens, each showing a different scene. Her gaze went to the first screen, watching as the image cut from a Senate meeting to the Professor and Mr. Summers being dragged away to the MRA van. A reporter was in the bottom right corner of the screen, the words 'Mutant Registration Act Passed' in bold letters beneath him.

She bit her lip and looked at the next screen, a crowd waving posters advocating harm to mutants behind a police blockade, as mutants were herded into more MRA vans. It zoomed in on one of the signs depicting a hanging mutant, the words 'A good mutant is a Dead mutant' scrawled across it. Angry murmurs rose from the room and Rogue felt her jaw tighten in anger.

The last screen showed the mansion, lying in ruins, a team in white decontamination suits carrying bodies of her friends from the grounds. She gasped and closed her eyes as she saw Kitty's face flash on the screen. Magneto's hand slammed onto the table and she jumped back, eyes opening to look at him.

"Watch," he instructed.

She forced herself to look back at the screen, grateful when she felt Bobby's hand reach for hers under the table. They watched as they recognized more faces and she squeezed his hand, casting a quick glance at Pyro. There was no emotion in his face or body language, but his eyes told another story. She saw sorrow in them. The screens clicked off and they all turned to look at Magneto.

"You have all seen what the United States government is doing with mutants," Magneto said, looking at each of them, his gaze staying on Bobby and Rogue a few seconds longer. "If it is allowed to continue, the world will use what they are doing as an example, and all mutants will be rounded up, locked up, treated as subservient. That is hardly what any of us are."

"No one saw President Jameson having such an egregious policy towards homo superior. None of his campaign speeches showed this blatant hatred towards our kind, nor did any of our research into his past," he continued.

Rogue recalled listening to the Professor, Mr. Summers and Ms. Monroe vigorously debate the presidential candidates. They had all been convinced that Jameson had no agenda involving mutants, that he meant to leave them alone to live their lives. _How wrong they were,_ she thought trying to extract the images of Ms. Monroe's body from her mind.

Magneto looked towards Mystique. "I need you back in Washington," he informed her. "Find out all you can and relay it back here."

She nodded and rose. "Blob will take you," he said and they watched as the two mutants exited the room.

"The rest of you," Magneto continued looking at all of them again. "We will need to expedite our training schedule so that when Mystique has the information we require we can act upon it."

"And the two of you will quickly learn the procedures here," he said, looking at Bobby and Rogue. "Or endure the consequences."

Rogue tried not to squirm under the intense gaze he was directing at her. "Your names have already been added to the cooking and cleaning schedules in the kitchen. I suggest you look at them," he advised them.

The two of them nodded. "Iceman, you are to accompany Pyro in his lesson today with Avalanche," Magneto informed him. "I recommend you pay close attention."

Pyro and Avalanche rose and Rogue watched as Bobby hesitantly did the same, looking down at her and then back up at Magneto. "What about Rogue?" he asked, taking a step closer to her.

The look Magneto directed his way caused Bobby to take a step back. "I suggest that you worry only about yourself at this moment, Iceman," Magneto replied.

Rogue watched as Avalanche walked towards them and took hold of Bobby's forearm, pulling him unceremoniously from the room. She wrung her hands nervously and looked towards Magneto, tensing as the door shut.

"Hands," Magneto stated and she placed them on the table, not wanting to anger him further.

She watched as Magneto removed one glove and examined the tear. "Do you always destroy property that is not yours?" he asked his tone full of animosity.

"I…" Rogue said, her voice trailing off as he removed the other glove.

"You?" he questioned, resting the gloves on the table.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, wondering if that would be enough, though she doubted it. "I did _wear _the gloves," she told him.

Magneto raised an eyebrow in response. "The metal was part of the gloves, Rogue," he informed her. "And you do not have it anywhere on you."

She shook her head, trembling slightly. "I did warn you," he said rising from his chair.

Rogue sunk back in her chair as he stepped towards her, gripping the arms of it in fear. He stopped and looked at her, exasperation evident in his eyes. "I am not going to kill you," Magneto stated and sighed when she didn't relax.

His fingers drummed along the table, clearly perplexed with how to handle her blind terror. He watched her tense further and moved away from her, watching as she slowly relaxed. "Up," he commanded, pleased when she rose quickly, though she was still shaking.

He motioned for her to follow him and proceeded out of the room. She gathered the gloves from the table and followed him out of the room. Placing them on her hands, she accompanied him down the hall, anxious about where he was taking her, convinced that it was to a new machine.

They walked up a set of stairs Rogue had not seen before and entered a new hallway. Magneto entered the first room and she walked in after him, jumping slightly as the door closed behind her. She looked around curiously at the room. It was a study, much like the Professor's, with a desk and numerous bookshelves.

"You need to be punished for your insolence and you need to learn not to fear me. Being in my presence appears to be a suffice punishment for you and hopefully will allow you to see that I am not a monster," Magneto stated as he sat down at the desk. "When I am finished here we will begin with your first lesson."

She frowned, wondering what that would involve, doubting she would learn the same things she had at Xavier's. He motioned to the bookcases. "I suggest you find some way to occupy your time, Rogue," he told her. "You do not want to see what will happen if I am disturbed."


	5. Chapter 5

Rogue stood motionless, staring at Magneto, watching for any sudden moves. After five minutes, when he hadn't turned from the stack of papers he was perusing, she moved towards one of the upholstered chairs and took a seat. Her eyes never left him as she moved. The minutes continued to tick by as she watched him.

He never paid any attention to her, intent on the papers, jotting down notes and drawings in the margins. Eventually, she rose from the seat and walked over to the bookcases, casting worried glances over her shoulder every so often. She examined the first shelf, frowning at the numerous manuals in German. Her hand touched the spines of the large books, wondering if they contained information on how to create _the_ machine. Would there be a crude drawing of it etched in the margins, her name scrawled in the middle of it? She dropped her hand quickly to her side and moved to the next shelf.

Historical novels filled up the next two shelves. A bittersweet smile formed on her lips as she remembered Ms. Monroe's history class and the fireball John-_No, Pyro-_ had made for her. She moved on to the next bookcase, seeing a number of texts the Professor had in his own collection. Looking lower, she froze, her eyes on one particular text.

Rogue quickly looked back at Magneto. When she was confident that he was focused on his work she removed the book from the shelf and sat down beside it. Her eyes were locked on the cover, taking in the snow covered railroad tracks and the building in the background. She bit her lip, remembering the sounds of dogs barking, of people crying, of a woman calling 'Erik'. How many times had she awoken after the Statue of Liberty screaming in another language? The Professor had subtly cautioned her against reading any books related to the Holocaust. After the fifth time of listening to his lecture she had given up on checking out the books from the library.

She cast another look at him and opened the book, taking a deep breath as she began to read. Time passed quickly and her glances towards him became less frequent, her attention directed at the book. Her stomach twisted in knots, images she had long thought buried brought back up again, and she knew that she would be enduring his nightmares again at night. But she couldn't put it down, was unable to stop turning each page, even as she felt tears slide down her face.

Eventually she looked up and saw that he was watching her. Quickly she closed the book, biting her lip, unsure what his reaction would be. She watched as he stood and her gaze moved to his left arm. She knew the numbers beneath the wool sweater by heart, remembered the pain of the forced tattoo. Looking back up at his face, she saw, for the briefest of moments, the anguish he felt as a boy shining through.

Dropping her gaze, she shook her head angrily at herself. He wasn't a little boy anymore. _Now he's just a monster_, she reminded herself, not quite able to believe her own words.

"It is time for your lesson, Rogue," Magneto informed her, sitting down in one of the upholstered chairs.

She stood up and looked down at the book in her hands, unsure what to do with it. "I see you were able to occupy yourself," he said, gesturing for her to sit. "What book caught your interest?"

Hesitantly, she took the seat across from him, pleased for the small circular table in between them. She held up the book for him to see, not quite able to meet his gaze. "Ah," Magneto said softly. "Filip Muller's account. This interests you?"

Rogue looked at him and shook her head, answering with a brusque _no_, and placed the book on the table between them. "What kind of lesson is this?" she asked, hoping to change the conversation.

Magneto waved his arm and a device floated from atop the bookshelves and landed on the table. "That's a bomb," Rogue stated, looking anxiously at it and him.

"Very observant," he replied dryly and she blushed in embarrassment.

Slowly, he discussed how it was built, making sure she paid attention to each detail and was able to recall the information. She listened intently, afraid of what the consequence would be if she didn't. After about an hour he sat back in his seat and smiled at her, pleased with her retention. "You've made excellent progress today," he praised her.

She smiled at that before looking away from him and scowling at herself. "Rogue," he stated and waited for her to look at him. "Despite all you have been told, and our previous…meetings, I am not a monster."

She looked up at him, briefly seeing the boy that he had been once again, before seeing the man across from her. "I…can't help it," she told him.

"Oh?" Magneto asked, drumming his fingers along the arms of the chair.

"You scare me," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Why?" he asked, stopping his movement.

Rogue looked at him with wide eyes full of disbelief. "You tried to kill me," she stated.

"I tried to save our kind," he said.

She looked away from him and down at the book on the table. "I know," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper. She looked at her hands, picturing them clasped to the machine, unable to let go. "I couldn't let go."

Rogue looked back up at him. "I wasn't going to let go," she said, angry at herself, at him, at Logan for releasing her. She looked back down. "I should have died that day."

His hand lifted her chin, making her eyes meet his gaze. "Never regret your strength, Rogue," Magneto told her and dropped his hand.

"I…I don't," she stammered and looked away from him.

"Why didn't you use your powers when Mystique was attacking you?" Magneto asked and she looked up, grateful for the change in topic.

"I…," she said, unsure how to voice her thoughts. She had been attempting to avoid his ire but she doubted he would appreciate that.

"How will you learn appropriate ways to harness your power in battle situations if you don't practice?" he asked.

"I…" Rogue began, unable to finish.

"The next time you are training with anyone here, use it," Magneto stated.

"But," she began and closed her mouth.

"But?" he asked, waving at her to continue.

"I don't want to deal with them in my head," she replied, shuddering at the thought.

He raised an eyebrow at that. "They do not go away?" he asked.

She shook her head. "The Professor was able to lock all of you away but I still get glimpses of everyone," she replied.

"Ah," Magneto said and picked up the book. "Is that why you chose this?"

"The Professor didn't like me reading anything on the Holocaust," Rogue replied and touched her head. "You were always stronger up here when I did."

"I see," he said.

"No, you don't," Rogue stated, a bitterness in her voice that alarmed her. "No one does."

"Oh?" Magneto said, placing the book back down.

She looked back down at the book, shivering because of the images in her mind, his memories once again surfacing. _I never should have chosen this book._ "I…_you_ were scared," she said, touching the cover of the book, tracing the railroad tracks over and over again with her fingers. "The doors to the train opened and you were so happy to be free of the overwhelming stench, to be out in the open again. But then you were herded into lines, forced to drop your suitcase."

She looked up at him, tilting her head as she continued, lost in thought. "It was the one with the broken handle that only you knew how to hold correctly," she told him. "You're school books were in it. You walked under the sign, _Arbeit Macht Frei_, work brings freedom. There were dogs and guns and you were pulled away from your family."

"I can see your mother screaming for you," she whispered and looked away from him. "Your own cries for her escape _my_ throat in the nightmares. I feel the metal of the gate bend to your will, hear it sing."

Rogue looked back up at him and smiled warily at the look in his eye. "I could tell you more," she told him. "Things I _shouldn't_ know. So, I'd really rather not have any more memories in my head that aren't mine than is absolutely necessary, if it's alright with you."

The chime of the clock on his desk caused her to jump and she looked at it and then back at him. He had risen from the chair and was looking intently at her. "I don't want to know all that I do," she told him.

"I doubt you do," Magneto replied and motioned for her to stand.

"Can…can I borrow this?" she asked, looking at the book.

"Of course," he said and she picked it up.

Looking back up at him, she shivered under his gaze, not quite able to discern the look he was directing at her. He turned and she followed him from the room, clutching the book to her chest, bewildered at the sense of relief that was permeating her. She shook her head concerned at the absence of her earlier fear.

xxx  
Rogue looked down at the food on her plate and pursed her lips in a mixture of amusement and terror. The substances on her plate were masquerading as macaroni and cheese and some charred piece of meat. She poked it with her fork, trying to discern what it was and failing.

"Place it here," Magneto instructed, causing her to look up.

She watched as the younger mutants carried in two bowls of salad and bottles of dressing. Paige and one of the other girls placed their bowl and dressing on the table beside Magneto. The bowl teetered precariously on the edge before sliding further onto the table. "We made dinner!" Paige whispered excitedly to Rogue, smiling eagerly at the older mutant's plate.

"It looks great," Rogue said, smiling at the younger girl's enthusiasm.

Paige's smile widened and she skipped off to the other table, sitting down with the younger mutants who were already busy talking amongst one another. Rogue watched her sit down before turning back. She looked across the table at Bobby and offered him a smile, trying to assuage the dark look in his eyes. He looked at her and returned the expression before scowling down at his food.

Looking behind her again, she watched as the children happily ate their creation, though the salad on their table was untouched. The younger children looked towards the adults, looking expectantly at their faces and then the plates. Forcing a smile, Rogue turned away and scooped up some macaroni using her fork. She placed it in her mouth and swallowed it, restraining every impulse to grab the glass of water. "Mmmmm," she said exaggeratedly, looking back at Bobby.

He was still scowling at the plate and she kicked him under the table. His head whipped up. "Ow," he said, looking at her incredulously.

"Eat," she said, cocking her head towards the children.

Bobby got the hint and started eating the concoction. Rogue looked at the other occupants at the table, watching as they looked at their own plates, unsure what to do. She watched the Brotherhood's attention turn to Magneto, looking to him for direction. He ignored all of them, his focus on the printouts that lay on the table beside him.

Rogue scowled. She couldn't kick him_. Well I could,_ she thought, snickering to herself at the image of him yelping in pain like Bobby.

She stopped as Magneto looked at her, raising an inquiring eyebrow in her direction. "Errr….aren't you going to eat?" she asked, gesturing towards his plate.

He looked back down at his reports without touching his plate. "Uh, cause, they worked _really_ hard on this meal," she continued, mentally shouting at herself to shut up.

Magneto didn't look up from his reports and her voice trailed off. Rogue looked back down at her own plate and forced more of the food into her mouth, determined to eat all of it. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Magneto cut into the piece of meat and ate it silently. The members of the Brotherhood followed his lead and started eating as well.

She smiled as she took another bite, grateful to hear the children's conversation start up again. Looking up at Bobby, she was taken back by the grimace he directed towards her. _What?_ She mouthed at him.

Bobby shook his head and looked down once again. She stared at him for a few seconds trying to discern the reason behind his mood. Eventually, she gave up and went back to eating. She hoped that the two of them would have time to talk soon to discuss all had happened.

She highly doubted time was something they would have at their disposal. Something told her Magneto liked to keep all of the Brotherhood busy with trainings and lessons. Though they would be nothing like the lessons she and the others were used to, if her lesson with Magneto earlier was any indication.

She looked around. Avalanche looked lost in thought as he chewed and Pyro and Bobby were both looking at their plates, identical angry expressions plastered on their faces. Even the younger mutants were not as loud and rambunctious as they usually were. She moved the macaroni around with her fork, trying to force back the melancholy that she felt.

"When you are finished here, Iceman and Rogue, I would like to see you in my office," Magneto stated interrupting her thoughts and gathering up his papers. "Rogue, I'm sure you remember where that is."

She nodded, grateful that she had memorized the way, and watched as he exited the room. "Why were you in his study?" Bobby asked his voice low.

"He made me stay in there while he worked," Rogue replied with a shrug.

"_That_ was your punishment?" Avalanche asked incredulously. He shook his head. "How is that a punishment?"

"He scares me," Rogue murmured.

"The last time I did something he didn't like, I was suspended from the ceiling of the gym by metal cuffs," Avalanche said. "I think I was up there for at least an hour."

"It was an hour and twelve minutes," Pyro commented with a shrug. "Mystique and I timed it." A smile spread over his face as he continued, "You were crying uncontrollably towards the end."

"Yeah, well at least I didn't piss myself," Avalanche retorted.

"You would have too if he'd dropped _you_ from the roof and changed his mind at the last minute," Pyro replied with a scowl.

"He's insane," Bobby concluded his eyes narrowed in disgust.

Avalanche shrugged. "He is mutant-kinds only hope," he said and began clearing the table. "Dinner's over!" he shouted, looking at the other table. "Make yourself scarce."

Pyro rose from the table. "I'll take them to the TV room," he said with a shrug. "Keep them out of trouble."

"Thanks, Joh—Pyro," Rogue said, smiling at him.

"I'm not doing it for you," Pyro snapped. "If they're running around the halls, I've no doubt that I'll get blamed since Avalanche is in charge of the dishes and you two are with Magneto."

He quickly passed Rogue and motioned for the younger mutants to follow him. "Come on, kiddos," he yelled. "Let's go put in a movie."

The children smiled broadly and they followed him out of the room. Rogue shrugged and looked at Bobby. "Ready?" she asked.

Bobby nodded and the two of them walked out of the kitchen, his hand reaching out for one of hers and gently squeezing it. Rogue took a deep breath, wondering what Magneto wished to speak with them about and already dreading whatever it was he wanted them to do.

xxx

"There's no handle," Bobby stated, looking perplexed. "How are we supposed to go in?"

"Uh…knock?" Rogue asked and stepped forward, hesitantly bringing her hand up to do so.

The door slid open before she made contact and she jumped back. "Enter," Magneto said and they walked in, tensing as the door closed behind them. He was sitting in the same chair as he had on her previous stay in the room and gestured towards the remaining chairs, waiting for them to comply.

"Mystique has located where Charles is being held," Magneto informed them.

"Tell us. Where is it? When are we going on? What do we do?" Bobby demanded, unable to contain his impatience. "

Magneto directed a look of contempt towards the younger mutant. "I suggest, Iceman, that you control yourself," he stated before continuing, "Mystique is still gathering information about the facility and as soon as we know more, I assure you that action will be taken."

"But _where_ is he being held?" Bobby insisted, ignoring the hard squeeze Rogue gave his hand. "You said you'd let us know details."

_Can't he see that he's irritating Magneto?_ Images of Pyro's punishment flickered in her mind, only instead of Pyro it was Bobby, and Magneto didn't change his mind. She shuddered at the thought and looked up to see both of them watching her.

Magneto redirected his attention to Bobby. "I never said what I would let you know," he said, a sardonic smile on his face. "You assumed that I would allow you access to all information. However, I do not see his location as a vital piece of information to you at this moment, Iceman."

"We could get him out," Iceman snapped, letting go of Rogue's hand and crossing his arms in indignation.

"How?" Magneto asked. "I don't think you could take out _all_ the guards."

Rogue watched in horror as Bobby's hands flew open, sending a spray of ice towards Magneto, who deflected it with some type of electromagnetic shield. The older mutant raised his own hands and a set of handcuffs flew towards her boyfriend, snapping shut around his wrists. A second later, Bobby was suspended from the ceiling, swearing loudly.

She didn't even think, her hands moving to remove her gloves. "Stop!" Magneto commanded, his voice leaving no room for disobedience, and she dropped her hands to her sides.

He looked back up at Bobby. "I told you to control yourself," he said, tightening the cuffs.

The young man yelped in pain. "Stop it!" Rogue shouted and Magneto whipped around quickly, glowering at her.

"Leave us," he demanded, the door sliding open behind them.

"No," she said, standing her ground. "I'm not leaving him."

Magneto was faster and stronger than she expected and he caught her arms, dragging her out of the room. He released his grip on her and the doors shut in her face. "Bobby!" she screamed, pounding on the door, cursing it for having no handle.

The minutes ticked by slowly and she continued to hit at the door, her voice growing hoarse. The door slid open to reveal an irate Magneto staring at her.

"You're nothing but a monster," she told him.

"I suggest, Rogue, that you desist this childlike behavior before I am forced to enact another punishment," he warned.

Rogue looked at Bobby, his face contorted in pain. "I'm not leaving," she challenged, scowling at Magneto.

"Very well," Magneto stated and grabbed her forearm, pulling her away from the room and down the hallway.

She heard Bobby's cries for her before the door shut. "You like doing this, don't you?" Rogue said, trying to provoke him. "Toying with people, forcing them to bend to your will."

He didn't speak, his grip tightening on her arm. They stopped at another door and he pulled her into the room and towards a single chair. "What? I don't warrant suspension from a ceiling?" she asked as he pushed her onto the chair, handcuffing her wrists to the arms of it.

His glare was her only answer before he walked away from her and towards the television across from her. "Watching television is a punishment?" she asked her voice full of sarcasm. "You _really_ need to work on this."

Magneto was in front of her in a few quick strides, anger radiating off of him. "Watch the screen, little girl," he snarled, turning on the TV.

Rogue scowled at him and looked towards the screen. It was a news channel and the reporter was droning on about special footage they had received. _Is boredom my punishment?_ she wondered. The images became grainy, like that of a home video, and were showing the inside of someone's house. Her mouth opened in surprise as her brain processed what it was seeing. It was the mansion.

She watched as Siryn walked into the hallway and froze, looking in shock at the camera and whoever was behind it. Rogue screamed as bullets ripped through the girl's body, clenching the arms of the chair. She closed her eyes as she heard men's laughter, mixed with screams coming from the television.

"Watch!" Magneto demanded and she opened her eyes, tears running down her face.

She watched as those she loved were gunned down, hearing their screams and cries for help. "Please, make it stop," she pleaded with Magneto, looking over at him.

There was no emotion in his eyes as he turned to look at her. "Please," she begged him, tears spilling down her face.

He ignored her and turned back to the screen. "Why are you doing this?" she asked, hiccupping as she spoke.

"I'm nothing but a monster," Magneto reminded her and left the room, leaving her alone with the images.

She closed her eyes, the screams and gunfire resonating loudly in the room. She heard Kitty's voice on the screen and opened her eyes, instantly wishing she hadn't. Her friend's body fell to the floor, staring unblinkingly at the camera lens, and Rogue closed her eyes again, crying harder than before.

Minutes passed and the news report started again, showing the same carnage over and over for her. The doors opened and she looked towards them. She watched as Magneto walked towards her, the television shutting off. He waved his hand and the cuffs released her. Rogue crumpled to the floor.

He knelt beside her, laying a hand on her back. She whimpered at his touch, trying to get the images of her friends dying out of her head.

"I do not tolerate insubordinate behavior, Rogue," Magneto said. "Up."

She tried to stand but wasn't able to control her body's actions. He helped her rise, narrowing his eyes when she flinched. "I'm sorry," she told him, cowering under his gaze.

He led her from the room and she looked back over her shoulder, shivering at the television screen. "Go to bed," he instructed her, releasing his grip.

She stumbled, latching onto his arm to keep from falling. "I'm sorry," she reiterated, dropping her hands, and walking away from him.

Rogue looked around the hallway, eyes blinking as she tried to determine how to get back. "Is there a problem?" Magneto asked.

She looked back at _the_ room and then at him. "I don't--"

He gripped her arm. "Come," he instructed, guiding her down the hallway and to her room.

"Sleep," he told her as the door slid open.

She nodded and went into the room, collapsing on the bed and crying herself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Memories bombarded Rogue throughout the night. Happy scenes of times with her friends twisted into their deaths. She tossed and turned on the bed, desperate for some kind of release, something to make the images go away. Other memories surfaced in her mind. Echoes of gunfire, the smell of burnt flesh, and people crying in languages she didn't know engulfed her.

In the distance she could hear her name being called and she grabbed onto that sound, forcing herself to wake up. Blinking, she turned onto her side, jumping back as she came face to face with Paige.

"Paige?" she asked, wiping the sleep from her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

The girl looked at her, hugging a pillow closely to her chest, as she knelt by the bed. "Can I sleep on the floor?"

"Sure," Rogue replied and watched as the girl created a makeshift bed with a sheet and blanket. "Can't sleep?"

Paige shook her head. "I miss Theresa," she told her as she lay down. "She was my roommate."

"Theresa?" Rogue asked, trying to remember who Paige's roommates had been.

"She could scream," the girl said, closing her eyes. "Really, really loudly."

Images of Siryn's death replayed in Rogue's mind and she closed her eyes in an attempt to banish them. "Do you think she's okay?" Paige asked, interrupting the older mutant's thoughts.

Rogue opened her eyes and looked back at her. Paige's eyes were so hopeful and she almost lied to the girl. "No, Paige," Rogue said, her voice full of sadness. "No one else made it."

"I…I know," Paige said, her hands playing with the edge of her blanket. "I wish they had."

"Close your eyes, Paige," Rogue said gently. "Remember all the good times you had with Theresa, dream of that."

She watched as Paige's eyes closed and hoped that nightmares wouldn't invade the girl's dreams. _I'll have enough of them for both of us._ Rogue sighed and closed her eyes, letting the images begin again.

xxx

She couldn't sleep anymore, the nightmares were too much. Pulling her knees up to her chest, Rogue laid her head on them, hugging herself tightly. She disregarded the urge to get up and wander the hallways. It had been a common occurrence of hers in the mansion, but she didn't want to see what the consequence would be if Magneto caught her ambling about. _Besides,_ she told herself, _I don't want Paige to wake up alone._

Time moved slowly and Rogue wished for something to do to keep her mind straying back to the images and _his_ memories. The book on the bedside table would do nothing to alleviate her fears, only add onto the images already coursing through her brain. She tried to do some of the mental exercises the Professor had taught her to block out all the voices, but she didn't have the energy to do them properly.

She looked around the room, wishing there had been a window. Leaning her head against the headboard, she sighed, an old memory coming to the surface. She heard her father's baritone voice as he sung to her and she hummed along with the song, her eyes glistening with tears. She had felt love once, felt special, adored by her parents. Hugs had been a daily part of her life until her teenage years when she had told them that she was too old for them. _Now I'd give anything to hug someone and not feel fear._

Her bedroom door opened with Magneto standing on the other side of it. _Anyone but you_. "What?" she asked as she scowled at him.

"Perhaps we need to deal with your impertinent behavior," Magneto answered, his voice cold.

"I'm a _teenager,_" she reminded him. "I'm supposed to behave like that."

"You are becoming a young lady and should act that way," he commented, depositing some clothes on her bed. "Breakfast is in an hour, Rogue. I suggest you awaken your charges and be there on time."

"Where's Bobby?" she asked as he turned towards the door.

"You will see Iceman after breakfast," Magneto replied, the door sliding open for him.

"You kept him on the ceiling all night?" she asked incredulously.

"I do not take insubordination and attacks directed at me lightly," Magneto said, the door shutting with a loud click.

Rogue glared at it for a few moments before forcing herself to get up. She looked down at the clothes on the edge of the bed. _They're new_, she thought as she picked them up and checked the sizes. Placing the garments down, she walked towards Paige and slowly woke the girl up. "Hey," Rogue greeted with a smile.

Paige rubbed her eyes and yawned before smiling. "We need to get ready for breakfast," Rogue informed her.

Slowly, the girl stood and bent down to gather her blanket and pillow. "Leave it," Rogue told her. "Let's go wake up the others."

Paige nodded and took hold of Rogue's hand which caused her to smile. Entering the hallway, the two of them stopped as they saw Magneto helping a haggard looking Bobby back to his room. "Bobby," Rogue gasped and stepped towards her boyfriend.

The look Magneto directed at her made her stop. "I believe you have a job to do, Rogue," he reminded her.

She opened her mouth to offer some kind of retort but when Magneto's eyes traveled to Paige she quickly shut it. Casting Bobby an apologetic look, Rogue squeezed Paige's hand and started towards the other children's room, mentally cursing Magneto.

xxx

"Where's your boyfriend?" Pyro asked as he sat down across from Rogue. "Sleeping in?"

She looked up at him and glared. "Shut up, _John,_" she told him.

"The _name_ is _Pyro_," he said, narrowing his eyes.

"Whatever," she grumbled and began eating her cereal as Magneto sat at the head of the table. "Can you pass the fruit bowl, John?"

Rogue ducked as Pyro hurled the bowl towards her. "Rogue," Magneto said and she looked towards him, glaring at the bowl suspended above the table. "Please refrain from provoking Pyro."

The bowl glided through the air to rest beside him and he directed his attention to Pyro. Magneto's eyes narrowed dangerously and the younger mutant stiffened in response. "Need I remind you the consequences of disturbing the peace at this table?" Magneto asked

"No, sir," Pyro answered.

"Control," Magneto reminded him before turning his attention to his own breakfast.

A pair of new gloves dropped down beside her cereal bowl and Rogue looked at them and then up at Magneto. "The ones I have on are fine," she informed him.

"The ones you have on are damaged," Magneto replied, waiting for her to take them off.

Rogue stripped the gloves off and used all of her control to abstain from throwing them at him. She put on the new gloves and glowered at her bowl of cereal, stabbing at it with her spoon. The spoon was wrenched from her hand and she turned her glower towards Magneto. He looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Young lady," he reminded her and let the spoon land near her hand.

She gripped it with more force than necessary. _Teenager,_ she replied silently, not wanting to attract his ire. Looking back towards Pyro, she watched as he stabbed his cantaloupe with more force than was needed. "Pyro, do you need to go to the children's table?" Magneto asked, not bothering to look towards him.

"No, sir," Pyro mumbled, glaring at Rogue.

"Can _I_ go to the children's table?" she asked hopefully.

Magneto didn't answer her and she sighed, scowling back at Pyro. Avalanche snickered at the two of them, enjoying the performance. "Since you appear to be finished eating, Rogue," Magneto said, causing her to look at him. "We can begin your next lesson early."

"Don't need lessons from you," Rogue muttered.

Magneto rose from the table, fixing her with disapproving gaze. "Apparently, we need another lesson on respecting those in authority," he replied.

Rogue yelped as her body was lifted from the seat and pulled towards the door. _Stupid gloves._ She looked down at them, reaching to pry them off her fingers, when she felt the metallic loops shrink, successfully fastening the gloves to her hands. Images of Bobby suspended from the ceiling flashed in her mind. "Is it my turn for the ceiling now?" she asked saucily.

Magneto didn't reply as he pulled her down the hallway and back up the stairs. "How long do I get to stay up there for my insubordination?" she asked. "Does it qualify for more or less time than Bobby was up there for?"

As they passed the door to his study, her eyes widened in fear, and she tried to forcefully pull the gloves off. The door at the end of the hallway opened and her body was guided to the chair, her wrists once again handcuffed to its arms. The television turned on and Magneto looked at her one last time before leaving her alone in the room, the image of Kitty's death replaying over and over on the screen.

xxx

Her eyes were closed in a feeble attempt to eradicate the images. It didn't matter, she still saw them replaying over and over in her mind. Kitty's shock was displayed on her face as the bullets pierced her skin and Rogue could picture the life slowly seeping out of her friend's eyes. She cupped her hands over her ears, desperately trying to make the noise of gunfire disappear. There were no tears left in her to cry and her voice had grown hoarse from her screams.

Her hands moved down from her face, pulling against the handcuffs, seeking to get out of them, to get away from the screen. She clawed at her wrists, trying to remove the metal inside the gloves that locked them to her hands.

"Stop that!"

Rogue turned at Magneto's voice, opening her eyes to watch him walk towards her, a disapproving look on his face. She tried to glare at him, to muster some form of anger, but was too tired to do so. The handcuffs were released from her wrists and she stared blankly down her arms. "Are we ready to begin acting appropriately?" Magneto asked.

She nodded, wincing as she heard the sound of gunfire once again from the television. "Why can't I receive physical punishments like the others?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Would they affect you as much as these images?" he inquired, helping her rise.

Kitty's screams echoed through the room and Rogue shuddered. "No," she replied, closing her eyes.

"Then why would I use them to deter your inappropriate behavior?" he questioned, and led her from the room.

Rogue looked down at her feet as they walked; trying to determine an answer but nothing seemed suitable. "What's my first lesson?" she asked, wishing to distract her mind from the images that still lingered.

The door to his study opened and she hoped that she wasn't going to be left to read again. The last thing she needed right now was an idle mind. The bomb floated down onto the table and she took the seat opposite from him, thankful when he began describing the function of the wires and how to disarm it. The information was new but glimpses of Magneto's memories allowed her to understand it faster than she should have, to know where his line of thinking was headed.

When she answered a question before he completed asking it, he raised an eyebrow, looking quizzically at her. She began nervously twisting her hands under his gaze. _No one_ liked when she did that. She knew it was disconcerting for them. _No one realizes how disturbing it is to me._

Rogue began to apologize, stopping when he raised a hand. "Never be sorry for using your gift, Rogue," Magneto stated and turned back to the lesson.

"That's easy for you to say," she mumbled.

"Would you care to explain that?" he asked, leaning back in his chair.

Rogue took a deep breath, trying to make her answer be as polite as possible. She had no intentions of going back to _the_ room anytime soon. "You manipulate metal," she told him and he nodded slowly, looking at her like she was a toddler.

She glared at him for that before remembering her delicate position. "You can…it's not scary," she said and shook her head. "That's not what I meant."

"Oh?" he asked amusement evident in his voice.

"It's scary, believe me, _I_ know," Rogue reminded him, touching a lock of her white hair. "But _you_ could pass as a non-mutant."

Magneto raised an eyebrow. "Why would I do that?"

She sighed exasperatedly at herself. "_You_ don't understand!" she exclaimed, frustrated at her inability to explain how she felt. "_Your_ power doesn't harm you. It _is_ a gift." She looked down at her hands, at the gloves encasing them. "Mine's a _curse_," she whispered.

"As long as you continue to view it as one it will be," Magneto told her and she looked up at him.

"_You_ don't understand," she reiterated and looked away from him again.

"Or perhaps, it is you who does not understand," Magneto replied as he stood. "I believe Iceman should be ready now."

Rogue looked back at him. "Ready?"

Magneto nodded and beckoned for her to follow him. Stopping at the door, he turned and looked at her. "Rogue, that which does not kill us makes us stronger," he told her.

"Then why do I feel so weak?" she asked, looking at him for answers.

"You do not embrace what you are," Magneto said, his gaze intense and making her step back. "None of you do. _That_ will change."

Rogue watched him turn, frightened by the conviction in his voice as she followed him out of the room.

xxx

Rogue looked up at the silver aircraft, a sad smile tugging at her lips as she remembered the last time she had been inside it. She played with the edges of her gloves, waiting for Magneto to explain why they were there. She looked at Magneto, her eyes wide with worry, trying to discern any information from his body language. It was no use, his face was unreadable.

Pyro entered the room, followed by an exhausted Bobby. The former walked past her, no acknowledgement to her presence, while the latter moved to stand beside her. She took his hand, gently squeezing it, a feeble attempt at reassurance. "Now that we are all accounted for," Magneto began, fixing an irritated glance at Bobby and then Pyro, "we can begin. Rogue, Iceman, what experience have either of you had with flying? Besides the X-Men's remarkable ability to crash their planes."

Pyro and Avalanche snickered and she felt Bobby tense beside her. "I flew the Blackbird," she stated, glaring at the two of them, before looking down at her hands. "Sort of," she added.

"Sort of?" Pyro quipped, aggravating her further. "How do you _sort of_ fly a plane?"

"Easily," Rogue replied. "The same way I can _sort of _have your power. Want to see how that works?"

Pyro glowered, mumbling incoherently under his breath. "If we are finished with our adolescent displays of power, I would like to proceed," Magneto stated, causing those in the room to turn their attention to him.

"Sorry," Rogue and Pyro said simultaneously.

"When did you fly the Blackbird, Rogue?" Magneto asked, fixing an irritated glare at Avalanche who had been silently imitating a bird.

"At Alkali Lake," she informed him. "Bobby and I were the only ones onboard--"

"--Because someone decided to go for a walk in the snow," Bobby interrupted, looking at Pyro. "Interesting place you ended up."

"I don't see you in a hurry to leave," Pyro commented, repeatedly flicking his lighter open.

"Show us the way out," Bobby dared. "And we'll happily leave."

"Where do you intend to go, Iceman?" Magneto asked. "Do you honestly believe anyone will help you once they learn you are a mutant?"

Bobby glared at the older mutant. "Who has to know I am one?"

"Of _course_," Magneto replied his voice low and eyes narrowed in agitation. "You will hide amongst them, pretending to be something you are not."

Magneto waved his hand and the hanger door across the room opened, revealing a rocky shoreline. "You are free to leave," he informed them.

Bobby started towards the door, stopping when Rogue's hand slipped through his. She watched him turn back towards her, his eyes questioning. "Rogue?"

"What about the others?" she asked.

"Go and collect the children," Magneto stated and she turned to look at him, taking a step back at the animosity displayed on his face.

"Bobby," Rogue said, looking back at her boyfriend. "We can't do this to them."

"Do what, Rogue?" Bobby asked. "Take them out of this _madman's_ grasp?"

"We won't find a stable place again. We'll have to uproot them over and over," she pleaded with him to understand. "They've already dealt with so much turmoil; I don't want them to deal with a life on the run. It's not easy. Believe me, I know."

She thought back to the nine months she had been on the road before running into Logan. It was not an experience she wanted the others to deal with. "You think that staying here won't have any effect on them?" Bobby asked.

"At least they're safe," she replied.

"Are they?" Bobby asked, holding up his battered wrists. "What are you going to do when one of _them_ receives this kind of punishment?"

"Kill him," Rogue informed him.

Magneto raised an eyebrow at that remark while Bobby snorted. "How?" her boyfriend asked. "He can _touch _you."

"I don't need my powers to kill a man," she said.

Bobby shook his head, dropping his hands in defeat. Rogue reached a hand out to comfort him, quickly abandoning the attempt when he moved away from her. She looked away from him, biting into her lip in order to fight back the tears glistening in her eyes.

"Are we finished with our misguided exertion of power?" Magneto asked and she cast a worried glance towards Bobby.

"I'm only staying here to learn what I can about the Professor and to help the kids," Bobby said, his fists clenched at his sides. "I'll help out with the chores because it's the right thing to do, but I don't care what training or lessons you want instilled in me."

His jaw tightened, his entire stance reminding Rogue of Mr. Summer's bearing when lecturing about grammar. "I'm an X-Man," Bobby continued. "You can hang me from the ceiling for days if you want but I won't fall prey to this…whatever this is."

He looked at Rogue. "You shouldn't either," he told her, his steadfast gaze piercing her soul. She looked away from him, guilt filling her every pore. "I'll be in my room."

She looked up and watched him walk away, half tempted to follow him from the room and confirm her allegiance to the X-Men. "Rogue," Magneto said and she turned towards him.

As Magneto continued his lecture about the Brotherhood's plane, Rogue tried to ignore the unsettling feeling building up in her stomach. She looked back at the doorway several times, trying to muster up the strength to leave and join Bobby in his room. She was never successful.

When she saw Bobby later that evening, his entire attitude towards her had changed. She watched as he sat a few seats down from her, pointedly ignoring her and all the others present. A wave of melancholy enveloped her and she ate in silence, trying to determine a way to make things right between them again.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days moved by in a blur and Rogue was certain that if she was quizzed on anything that had occurred she would have failed miserably. The children had noticed the change in Bobby's behavior by dinnertime and incessantly asked what had occurred. Their questions drifted away when they realized she wasn't able to answer them and none of them wanted to see the sadness that clouded her eyes whenever his name was mentioned.

Bobby became less frequent at mealtimes, though she did notice that he had taken over making most of them. She figured he ate as he prepared and left before anyone entered. She wasn't sure if not seeing him was better than when she did and endured his chilly demeanor.

Paige continued to sleep on Rogue's floor each night, though, Rogue was unsure if it was because of the nightmares or to keep an eye on her. The little girl had become a permanent fixture at her side when there were no lessons or trainings occurring. The other children were growing restless, squabbles erupting between them more frequently. Rogue watched with trepidation as Magneto's patience neared its breaking point.

Then, at dinner, with the splattering of mashed potato on the ceiling, a feat that Rogue still couldn't comprehend, his calmness disappeared. Rogue watched as he slammed his fists onto the table, causing all other occupants in the room to jump slightly. He fixed a pointed look on all at his table. "Leave while I have a discussion with the children," he told them, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Rogue looked at the youngsters, taking in their fear-filled eyes. They looked to her for reassurance. "That includes you as well, Rogue," Magneto stated and she looked back at him, silently cursing the gloves on her wrist as he moved her from the chair with the flick of a wrist.

She was unceremoniously forced out of the room, glaring at him as the door shut in her face. "It's not like they don't deserve some kind of punishment," Pyro commented, leaning against the doorway.

Rogue cringed, pressing an ear against the cool surface of the door in an attempt to listen. It was the type of punishment that concerned her. _I can't hear a thing. _"They've been nothing but pains the last couple of days," Pyro continued, repeatedly flicking his lighter open.

Rogue grabbed it from him, glowering at him in response. "Give it back, Rogue," he growled, his eyes narrowing as he flexed his hands.

"No," she replied, grasping the lighter securely in one hand.

He lunged towards her and she dodged his attack, keeping an eye on Avalanche's form. The older mutant watched the two with amusement. Pyro charged her, this time effectively connecting with her body and toppling her to the ground. Rogue kept her grip on the lighter, swinging a punch towards his face. The doors opened and she felt the magnetic pull on her gloves as she was removed from underneath Pyro.

"I do not have time to deal with _more_ children," Magneto said, clearly agitated by what he saw.

Rogue ignored him, peering behind him to see the children, letting out a sigh of relief that all of them were unharmed and accounted for. "My lighter, _leech_," Pyro snapped, holding out his hand for the object.

Rogue looked at him and dropped the lighter to the ground at her feet. "At least I don't need something else to help me use my power," she countered. "What do you do when you run out of fluid? Cry?"

Pyro snarled at her, his fists clenched at his side. "That is _enough_," Magneto bellowed and the two looked at him. "I am not surprised that the younger ones have no concept as to how to behave properly when the two of you are their role models."

Rogue and Pyro looked at their feet, shame running rampant through both of them. "I do not doubt that forcing the two of you to entertain one another's company would result in nothing more than the destruction of this facility. _Therefore_," Magneto stated, waiting for them to look at him again before continuing, "Pyro, _you_ are in charge of the children for the next three days. If they disturb the peace of this fortress you _will_ endure each and every consequence I can imagine. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir," Pyro replied, his jaw tight with anger.

"And _you_," Magneto said, turning his attention to Rogue, "are to have _no_ contact with them over the next three days."

"What?" she exclaimed, her outcry chorused by the younger mutants.

He turned his attention back to them, his stare causing each of them to quickly close their mouths and sit in silence. "How exactly is that going to work?" Rogue demanded, unable to control the animosity in her voice. "Their rooms are right next to mine."

"_That_ can easily be remedied," Magneto informed her. He raised a hand and she rose a foot off of the ground. "Pyro, you are in charge of them beginning now."

Rogue watched as the doors closed, cutting off her view of the others. She loudly cursed Magneto as he pulled her along the hallway, finally stopping at her bedroom door. She heard Bobby's door open and watched him look towards her.

"Rogue?" the young man asked, concerned with what was happening.

"This does not concern you, Iceman," Magneto stated, glaring at him. "Your continued presence in this facility is already fragile."

A loud crash reverberated through the hallway and Magneto's jaw tightened in annoyance. "I advise that you go and help Pyro with the children," he continued. "I expect them to be gone from the kitchen when I return."

Bobby looked at her, worry evident in his eyes. "I'm fine," she reassured him, her thoughts on what would happen to the children if Bobby didn't help handle them.

She watched Bobby go before turning her attention back to Magneto. "You _will_ learn, Rogue," he stated.

She glared at him. "Learn what? That you _have_ to be in control?" she asked, pleased when his eyes narrowed. "I know all too well why you need it." Her gaze drifted towards his forearm. "Do their screams still keep you awake at night?"

The door behind her opened and Magneto deposited her inside. "You _crave _control," she told him.

"You _crave_ touch," he stated, his hand gently caressing her cheek before tugging harshly on a strand of white hair.

She hissed at him. "I _don't _ crave _your_ touch," she told him, glowering as a pleased smile spread across his face.

The door shut and she frowned as she heard him lock the door, effectively cutting her off from anyone else. Out of the corner of her eye she saw his book lying on her bed. She picked it up and threw it to the floor, before plopping down on the bed, her anger growing each second.

xxx

Rogue had never been one to sulk, but at this moment it was all she could think to do. She lay on the bed, staring grumpily at the door, and thought of the various ways she could hurt Magneto. Her power was out and that made her scowl. It would have been bittersweet justice to drain his power from him again and not be harnessed to a machine, to be allowed to relish the melody of metal. Mostly, it was because she wanted to see the pompous smirk removed from his face. _It's not like he'd let you get close enough to use your power anyway,_ she told herself.

Her glare intensified as she created her mental list. _Envelop him in plastic…somehow…I suck at being nefarious._ She growled and flipped so that she lay on her back, staring at the ceiling. _Metal, metal, metal._ _I_ hate _metal._ She turned her attention back to the door when she heard the sounds of the children returning to their rooms.

"Walk!" Pyro yelled exasperatedly.

She smiled at the thought of him having trouble controlling the children. _Give him hell._ Bobby's voice carried through the hallway and she heard the rowdiness die down. There was a jostling on her door's handle, followed by Paige's voice, "I can't get in."

Rogue stared wide-eyed at the door for a second before moving to it. The little girl's voice grew louder. "Rogue! Why can't I get in?"

"Paige," Rogue said, keeping her voice calm in an effort to comfort the girl. "Magneto locked the door. You can't sleep here tonight."

Her only answer was the sound of Paige's fists hitting the door followed by her terrified cries for Rogue. The older mutant leaned her head against the doorway. "Paige, honey," she said, mentally cursing Magneto. "You need to calm down."

"No," Paige screamed, her voice vibrating through the hallways. "Please don't leave me!"

Rogue continued to speak softly to her and listened as both Bobby and Pyro tried to reason with the little girl. "What is going on?" Magneto demanded, the older two mutants became silent.

Paige continued her assault on the doorway. "We can't get her to move," Pyro informed him. "Every time we try to, the bit of skin we have a hold on just peels off."

"Paige," Rogue pleaded, fear filling her for what would happen to the girl. "Please go with Bobby. You can sleep in his room."

"I don't want to sleep in his room!" Paige yelled. "Please don't leave me, Rogue."

"I'm not leaving you," Rogue replied, unsure how to make the alarmed girl understand.

"Paige," Magneto said, his voice nearer than before.

"Don't you touch _her_!" Rogue screamed, images of Paige hanging from the ceiling flashing in her mind.

Her door opened, the sound of metal ripping causing the younger mutants to cringe with fear. Paige threw herself into Rogue, wrapping her arms around Rogue. "Get her into Iceman's room, _now_," Magneto commanded.

Rogue looked up at him, taking a step back at the fury that was evident in his face. "Do _not_ make me repeat myself," he told her.

Rogue guided Paige towards Bobby's room and used all her strength to pry the child's arms from her and give her to Bobby. She watched as the door was closed, the image of Paige clawing at Bobby and trying to get to her the last thing she saw.

"Can't you see that you're hurting her?" Rogue pleaded, looking back at Magneto, the girl's cries louder than before.

"It is _you_ who are hurting her, Rogue," Magneto stated as he used his powers to place her back in the room before locking her in.

She screamed every obscenity she knew at the doorway, hitting it like Paige had done a few moments before. The door was wrenched open again and she yelped as her body was thrown backwards onto the bed. She glared at the gloves on her hands and then at Magneto. "I suggest you stop or be prepared to suffer the consequences," he informed her.

Her glare intensified and she defiantly opened her mouth and began to scream. "Fine," he stated and she was lifted from the bed and pulled from the room.

"What was it like in that plastic prison?" she asked, goading him. "To not be able to use your powers? Did you feel helpless?"

He didn't answer and as they started up the stairwell she had a pretty good idea where she was headed. "Did it make you feel as incapable as you did in Auschwitz?"

The doorway opened and she looked at the chair in the middle of the room. "Do not try these psychological games, little girl," Magneto said as he placed her inside, locking her once again to the chair. "I am far more adept at them."

"You forget I have you in my head," she countered.

He smiled thinly at her. "Believe me, Rogue," he replied. "I never forget that."

She watched as he left the room, the screen turning on as soon as the door shut. This footage was different from the last time and she gripped the arms of the chair in trepidation. It was more home movie footage, but none of it showed the attack on the mansion. She blinked back tears as she watched her younger self playing the piano on the screen, her mother and father's whispers discussing the piece she was attempting. As the video changed to show her sixteenth birthday, she let the tears fall, crying for the loss of her childhood, the loss of her family, the loss of her innocence.

xxx

She had drifted to sleep in the chair, her nightmares a mixture of both hers and others. The sound of the handcuffs unlocking woke her and she sat up quickly, groaning at the kinks in her neck. She spotted Magneto standing in the doorway and felt herself involuntarily move towards him as he began to walk.

"I _can_ walk," she snapped, glaring at his back.

He did not answer her nor did he stop using his power. She felt like a marionette and he was the puppet master, pulling her strings to his will. They stopped outside her bedroom door. "You have thirty minutes to shower and change, Rogue," he informed her and she felt the gloves on her hands loosen.

"And if I'm not out in thirty minutes?" she asked as she tore the gloves off.

"I doubt you want me to break down the door and retrieve you," he stated.

Rogue scowled and went into the room, throwing the gloves onto the bed, before making her way to the shower. She quickly showered and changed, not allowing her mind to wander to the video she had seen last night. The doors opened again and she saw Magneto standing on the other side. "Gloves," he said, looking at the pair lying haphazardly on the bed.

"It's not like my skin can hurt you," she said, folding her arms at her chest.

"That is not why you wear them," Magneto stated as the gloves hovered in the air before her.

She grabbed them and put them on, her eyes narrowing as she felt the metal rings tighten around her hands. A growl escaped her throat as she was once again pulled from the room and down the hallway.

Again he gave no reply and stopped at the kitchen. She saw Bobby at the stove, busily making pancakes. "How's Paige?" Rogue asked, looking around for the girl.

"She finally fell asleep," Bobby replied and looked back at the two of them. "I'll check on her again when I'm done here." His eyes were full of concern as he continued, "How are you?"

"Fine," she reassured him.

Bobby nodded and cocked his head towards a tray that held two plates with pancakes, a cup of coffee and a glass of juice. "It's all ready," he informed Magneto.

"Good," Magneto replied and the tray hovered in the air.

Rogue felt the invisible pull start again and she forced a smile on her face as she looked back at Bobby. Turning away, she looked dejectedly at her feet. Even though he hadn't said a word, she knew what he was thinking. _We never should have stayed._

xxx

Rogue sat down in one of the chairs, looking at the book beside her plate of pancakes. "Why are we eating in here?" she asked, sparing a glance at Magneto.

He sat across from her, reading one of the reports he had retrieved from his desk. "The others will be at breakfast now," he informed her.

"And I'm not allowed contact with the children," she muttered and speared a piece of pancake.

"No," he replied before giving her a stern look. "Eat properly."

She looked back at her plate and slowly ate the pancakes, wondering what the book was for. "The Prince," she said, reading the title.

"Your assignment is to read it," Magneto informed her without looking up.

"Why?" she asked, looking down at the hardback book. "Machiavelli?"

"I am not surprised you do not know of him," Magneto replied. "Charles does not approve of his…way of thinking. Though, I believe he does carry copies of this book in the library. Or at least, he used to."

_That_ piqued her interest and she shook her head. Anytime the Professor didn't approve of something her curiosity usually overcame her. _Probably because of the Magneto in my mind,_ she thought and glared across the table at him. She opened the book and curled up in the chair, ignoring the satisfied expression gracing Magneto's face as she began to read.

Time passed quickly and before she knew it, Magneto was tapping her shoulder to obtain her attention. "I can see why this appeals to _you_ and not to the Professor," Rogue told him and she closed the book.

"Oh?" he asked, leaning back in the chair.

"It disregards all morals and ethics," she said, placing the book on the table. "That anything can and should be done to obtain power…or a goal."

"I want this finished in three days," Magneto told her and she nodded, looking away from him. "Is there something on your mind, Rogue?"

She looked back at him, a perplexed expression on her face. "How did you get those movies?" she asked.

"The home videos?" Magneto asked as he rose, though she knew he already knew the answer to that.

Rogue nodded. "Mystique obtained them before Liberty Island," he replied.

"Why?"

"It is best to know ones prey, Rogue," Magneto stated and she shivered at the thought of being his prey.

He exited the room. She smiled when she did not feel him use his power and was able to follow him without help.

xxx

The next three days went by slowly, reminding Rogue of exam time during high school. _I think I'd rather be sitting through exams than this,_ she thought as she looked down at the bomb in front of her, desperately trying to remember the steps to defuse it.

"Boom!" Pyro shouted and she turned to glare at him.

Magneto frowned at her. "If that had been operational we would all be dead," he informed her.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "If it was operational, _you_ would have cleared it from this building the second you sensed it," she retorted.

"I will not always be there to do so," Magneto replied. "Begin again."

She turned her attention to the weapon and began carrying out the steps she needed to defuse it. Unfortunately, she still wasn't fast enough as was evident by Pyro once again yelling "Boom".

"Better," Magneto told her and the bomb was moved from her and placed in front of Pyro.

She watched with satisfaction as the young man was unable to defuse it in time either. "Boom," she told him, smiling haughtily as he glared at her.

"Perhaps, Pyro, you need a refresher course," Magneto stated, his voice cold.

Rogue looked at Pyro, feeling sorry for him. "I'll stay behind and work on it, sir," the young mutant said.

Magneto nodded and moved towards the doorway. "Are you coming, Rogue?"

Rogue scowled at Pyro's snicker as she scampered after Magneto, meeting him in the hallway. "You should not allow him to anger you so easily," Magneto told her.

She glowered in reply and followed him down the hallway. They stopped at the kitchen, a large smile gracing her lips as she saw the children sitting at the tables. She looked at Magneto and once receiving a nod went into the room. The children greeted her enthusiastically, overwhelming her with their urge to tell her all that had occurred in the previous three days.

She listened intently to Sam relay the fiascos that she had missed, her eyes drifting to his younger sister who hadn't moved from her seat. Paige looked down at her shoes as she slowly approached her. "Hey," Rogue greeted.

The girl wrapped her hands quickly around Rogue, burying her face in Rogue's waist. "I missed you," she mumbled.

"I missed you too," Rogue told her, hugging the girl tightly. "I missed you too."

xxx  
Rogue groaned as she walked down the ramp, exiting the Brotherhood's plane. She tried to ignore Pyro's constant barbs, forcing herself to concentrate on her breathing or the noise of the air conditioning, anything besides his prattle. _Don't let yourself fall to his level._

"—they shouldn't even be _here_," Pyro continued. "They can't use their powers properly."

Her fists clenched and unclenched at her sides. _He's goading you,_ she reminded herself. "They don't do anything but whine and take up space," he muttered to Avalanche. "They can't help the cause. We should have left them."

Rogue didn't even think as she turned and punched him in the jaw. She moved to hit him again, growling as she felt her body be pulled away from him. "The two of you appear to have an unwarranted desire to constantly attack one another," Magneto said, annoyance evident in his voice. "You have fifteen minutes to be in the gym. You will be training against one another today."

Pyro smirked at her, flicking his lighter open and shut. She glared as she watched him pass, eyes lowering to focus on his prized possession, a dangerous smile gracing her lips. Following Magneto, she entered the gym, casting him a questioning glance. She felt the metal rings loosen and removed the gloves from her hands, handing them off to him before walking onto the gym floor.

Pyro entered and she didn't give him a chance to flick open the lighter, launching herself at him in a move she had seen Logan use. She watched as the lighter flew through the air, landing a few feet away from them. Their eyes met and she saw his gaze flicker to the lighter, giving away what his intention was. _I can't let him reach it. _

Rogue lunged and successfully caught his bare hand with hers, gripping it tightly. She felt the pull begin, his thoughts rushing into her, the unquenchable desire to burn engulfing her. Pyro sunk to his knees but she paid no attention, her mind focused on the call of the flame, trying to answer it.

"That is enough," Magneto said gently as he left his place on the sidelines and pried Pyro's hand from her.

Rogue looked at the lighter lying a few feet away and picked it up, flicked it open, and let the flame consume her, relishing in the glorious sensations that embraced her. A flame ignited from the lighter and with a flick of her wrist was hurled towards the other side of the gym. She laughed as she called it back to her, letting it hover above her hand. Her gaze moved to the doorway, widening in horror as she saw Bobby standing in the threshold, looking at her as though she was a monster.

"What are you doing?" he screamed and rushed towards them.

She looked down at Pyro, his eyes were closed and his breathing shallow. She watched Bobby try and determine how he was doing. _Oh my god, what did I do?_

"You could have killed him!" Bobby yelled his eyes narrowed in uncontained fury at her. "What were you thinking?"

"I..." Rogue began, her voice trailing off when she was unable to give a reason.

Dropping the lighter, she ran as fast as she could to her room and locked herself in the bathroom. Her tears fell fast and she wrapped her arms around her body, trying to erase the look on Bobby's face from her mind.

Eventually, sleep ensnared her and she took comfort in the sleek feel of the metal floor against her cheek, soothing the fire that still burned within her.


	8. Chapter 8

Rogue awoke on her bed, tangled in the blanket and sheets. Her body felt like it was on fire and she tugged at the sheets, finally able to kick them off of her. She peeled off her pants and threw them to the floor, trying to let her skin breathe, to allow the coolness of the room to flow over her. It wasn't working, the heat still moved through her, encompassing every inch of her. _How does Pyro deal with this?_

She moved to the bathroom, stripping the rest of her clothes from her, and wondered for the first time how she had made it into the bed. Pushing that thought back she turned on the water and stepped into the shower, letting the cool liquid cascade down her body, chilling her. She leaned against the stall and closed her eyes, relaxing as her body temperature slowly began to lower.

Rogue bit her lip as she saw the hatred in Bobby's eyes over and over. She closed her eyes and sunk to her knees, bracing herself up by her arms, the water still falling down onto her. It was no longer a pleasant experience; instead of cooling her down it now chilled her. She made no move to turn it off or leave, accepting the icy onslaught as her punishment.

Eventually she left the bathroom, wrapping herself in one of the towels and laying back down on the bed. She curled into a fetal position, ignoring the set of new clothes laid out for her. The sheets she had thrown off had been folded and placed back on the bed, letting her know someone had been in the room. She kicked at the items, sending them to the floor before closing her eyes.

There was a knock on the door and she didn't even bother to open her eyes. "Rogue," Avalanche said. "Magneto wants to see you in fifteen minutes. Report to his study."

Rogue made no reply and she heard him leave a few seconds later. She didn't move, remembering her attack on Pyro. _Because that's what it was, Rogue,_ she told herself. _An attack._ She bit her lip, satisfied when she could taste blood. _He didn't deserve that. No matter what a jerk he's been._

_What if I turn on the kids?_ Her eyes opened in terror. _What if I get upset at Paige and…_ She closed her eyes again, unable to complete the thought. _I am a monster._

Pyro's last thoughts before he slipped into unconsciousness resurfaced and she replayed the alarm and blind terror he had felt. _A leech,_ she told herself. _That's what you are. _The tears started again and she cried silently.

She heard her door open but didn't move, her tears continuing their path down her face. The door closed again and she could feel his presence in the room. "I'm a monster," she hiccupped, her eyes opening, but she was unable to see clearly through the tears. "A human leech."

"You are a mutant, Rogue," Magneto said, his voice soft. "You should not be ashamed of using your power."

She cried harder at that, the image of the betrayal in Bobby's eyes flashing before her. "I'm afraid," she whispered, seeing Pyro's fallen body. "If you hadn't forced me to let go I could have killed him. Oh god, did I kill him?" Rogue looked up at him.

"Pyro is fine. He is to rest for the remainder of the evening," Magneto informed her. "He is very pleased that he does not have clean up duty tonight."

She tried to smile at that but was unsuccessful. "I could have put him in a coma," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"The only way to control your power, Rogue, to be successful at managing it," Magneto stated as he sat down on the bed, "is by using it."

She opened her eyes and shook her head. "No," she said vehemently.

"How does one become a better cook?" Magneto asked. "Or become a more skilled driver?"

"Practice," she replied, her voice full of defeat.

"Precisely," he said.

"But I can't kill anyone when I practice those," she countered.

"Oh?" he asked, and she could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Not as easily as I could using this," she stated and held up her hand. "I'm dangerous."

She felt him watching her intently and she drew back her hand. "You need to practice," he said.

"Get dressed," he told her and she reddened at the lack of clothes, pulling the towel down to try and cover more of her skin.

_Oh god,_ she thought, closing her eyes in mortification.

"The female body has been the source of inspiration for various artists," Magneto stated. "You should not be embarrassed by it."

She opened her eyes and stared at him as her discomfort grew. "Can you…just…go," she pleaded, silently wishing that she had died that day in the machine. _At least then I wouldn't have dealt with this._

He had the annoying smirk on his face, the one that made her want to kick him really hard in the shin. "Deadly skin," she reminded him. "Sucks the life and powers from people."

He arched an eyebrow in response. "Does it now?"

"Just kill me now," she muttered, remembering his ability to touch her. She flushed at that thought, biting her lip in confusion.

"I will be waiting in my study," he informed her.

"Is there another type of bomb for me to learn?" she asked, watching as he moved towards the door, silently berating herself for keeping him in the room longer.

"You need to practice," Magneto repeated and looked back at her. "Perhaps it would be best for you to do so on someone who is able to control your power."

Her forehead wrinkled in thought as she tried to determine someone who could do that. "Oh," she said as she realized what he meant.

"Ten minutes, Rogue," Magneto said and exited the room.

xxx

Rogue stood outside of Magneto's study, anxiously looking at the door as she nervously twisted her hands. He was offering to help her use her powers, giving her the opportunity to use them on him, even though he already knew how it felt to have her drain his power. Only one other person had done that. She scowled, not liking the similarity it drew to Logan. _Logan did it to save me,_ she reminded herself, b_ecause of Magneto._

_Magneto's doing it to…_ her thoughts trailed off, not sure what his motives were. She shook her head, having no desire to think too deeply about his intentions. As she moved to knock, the door opened for her and she walked inside the study, instantly regretting her decision to come inside. Her cheeks reddened again, disconcerted because he had seen her…_Practically naked!_

Magneto sat reading in the upholstered chair that faced the doorway. She looked at the title of the book and froze, wondering if she could quietly exit the room. There was a tug on her hands and she looked down at the new gloves and then back at him. _I wouldn't get all that far anyway,_ she reminded herself as the metallic links shrank around her wrists.

Silently, she sat in the seat opposite him. "Lolita?" she asked her voice breaking as she said the word. She just knew her blush reached all the way to her ears.

He placed the book down on the table in between them and she felt the metallic links loosen. "Gloves off," he told her, reaching his hands out for them.

She removed them and handed them over, quickly placing her hands back in her lap. Anxiety flowed through her and she reached up, twisting a strand of her white hair. She ceased the motion when she saw that he was intently watching that movement. "You know what," Rogue said, standing. "I don't need to practice." _No, I need to crawl into a hole and die. _"I can….manage my powers just fine."

She cringed. Even to her ears that sounded lame. "Sit, Rogue," Magneto said and she sank into the chair, chiding herself for obeying.

"How does this work?" she asked him, pulling her knees up to her chest and laying her resting her head on them. "No one's ever…err…helped me with my powers before."

"Charles never attempted to?" Magneto asked. She was taken aback by the sincerity in his voice.

Rogue shrugged in response. "Well, when I first got to the mansion, the focus was on finding out why you wanted Logan, not that you even wanted him," she stated. _Like he didn't know that, Rogue,_ she berated herself. "After the Statue, he was more concerned with keeping all of you locked up in here," she continued, tapping her head. "After Alkali, well, Dr. Grey's death hit us all really hard. Not that much was accomplished before the… second attack."

"When you use your power, what does it feel like?" he asked and she tilted her head as she tried to formulate an answer.

"I don't really know," she replied. "The emotions and powers that I absorb kind of overwhelm me…I…I feel a pull. Like when I'm being dragged around by you."

Magneto placed his hands, palms up, before her. "Then push," he told her.

"Push?" she asked, looking at him quizzically.

"Hands," he stated and she hesitantly placed her hands on his.

She felt a tingling sensation run through her body that had nothing to do with her power. Looking up at him, she bit her lip, unsure what was going to happen. She felt the pull begin and her eyes widened as she began to hear the symphony of metal around them. Quickly, she pulled her hands away. "I'm sorry," she said, fearing some sort of punishment for not 'pushing'.

"Hands, Rogue," Magneto said, urging her to continue.

"I don't want to hurt you," she told him. _I don't want you to be stronger than you already are in my head._

"If I thought you could harm me, Rogue," he said, placing his hands back out, "we would not be doing this."

Hesitantly she placed her hands back in his. The pull started again and she tried to push, but the lure of his powers captured her. The pull abruptly stopped and she looked at Magneto, waiting for his wrath at her incompetence.

"Again," he stated and she felt the pull start again and concentrated on pushing it back.

She felt the transfer weaken briefly before he stopped it completely. "It wasn't as strong," she said excitedly.

Magneto nodded, dropping his hands to his lap. "Very good."

She smiled. _Maybe I won't have to wear gloves the rest of my life._ She blinked in surprise, her gaze dropping to her gloves as she felt his appreciation for them. Looking back at him, she noticed the small traces of fatigue in his stance. _Maybe this takes more out of him than he's letting on…_

A knock at the door startled her and she turned as the door opened. Blob stood on the other side. Magneto stood and she rose as well. "That is enough for today, Rogue," he informed her, handing the gloves back to her.

She took them and placed them on. "Thank you," she told him and walked towards the door.

"Enter, Blob," Magneto stated as he sat down at his desk. "Oh, and Rogue--" she stopped and looked back at him. "Your power is meant to be used. Do not let anyone make you feel otherwise."

The door shut in front of her and she bowed her head, missing the seclusion of the study and dreading the encounter that she would eventually have with Bobby and Pyro. With heavy steps, she began to descend the stairs, smiling slightly as the metal in the fortress softly sang to her, providing a small measure of comfort.

xxx

Rogue stood on the threshold of the room, anxiously watching the others watch the television. The children were strewn about on the floor, laughing as the coyote was hit by another anvil. Her gaze traveled to Pyro, who was laying on the couch, silently laughing at the antics and shoveling handfuls of popcorn into his mouth. The butterflies in her stomach became more pronounced as she fretted over what his response would be. The last time she had used her power on him he hadn't been happy. _He felt betrayed,_ she reminded herself, remembering the anger that had flowed into her when she had called back his flames.

She bit her lip. _Though, I didn't feel any anger this time. He was startled and then scared, never thought I would use my powers in an offensive attack_. She looked down at her gloves. _Neither did I._

The air around her turned cold and she turned, coming face to face with Bobby. She moved away from the room and into the hallway, her gaze never leaving his. His blue eyes that had once held so much warmth and affection towards her were now guarded, reminding her of the look he gave Magneto and the members of the Brotherhood.

"Bobby…I…" she started, her voice trailing off because she didn't know what to say.

"You could have killed him," Bobby said, shaking his head in a manner reminiscent to Mr. Summers.

"I know," she replied, guilt washing over her.

"The Rogue I know wouldn't have done what I saw you do to John," Bobby insisted and there was a flash of concern in his eyes. "You were always telling me how you hated what your power did, all of the voices, the memories that weren't yours."

She nodded, tears prickling her eyes. "But, Rogue, I saw you," he continued. "And you were enjoying it. John was lying at your feet and you were playing with his power."

"I remember seeing the thrill in your eyes when you turned your mother's tea into an icicle," Rogue said. "You were so happy to show your gift to her. No one has ever seen my power as a good thing before. No one but Magneto. He's trying to help me control it, so maybe I can use it and not hurt others."

Bobby stepped back from her, shaking his head. "He's corrupting you."

"Bobby, please," she pleaded, wishing she could make him understand. She knew it was futile, she hardly understood anything.

"He tried to kill you, Rogue," Bobby reminded her. "Did you forget that?"

She narrowed her eyes, tugging harshly on a strand of white hair. "I can hardly forget that," she replied, her voice cold and eyes narrowed in anger. She dropped her hands to her sides and looked away from him, looking back into the room and at the children. "He was trying to make the world a better place for mutants."

Bobby looked at her, his mouth opened in shock. "Rogue," he began, unable to believe the words she had just spoken.

"If he had succeeded, none of this would have happened," Rogue whispered, seeing her friends' faces in her mind. "Jubilee, Kitty, Dr. Grey…all of them would be alive."

She looked back at him. "The sacrifice of one for the greater good."

He blanched, shaking his head as he looked at her. "You can't honestly believe that," he urged.

"I don't know what I believe anymore," she whispered and looked down at her feet.

"He's a madman, Rogue," Bobby stated.

"A madman who has taken you and the others in, Iceman," Magneto said from behind them causing the two of them to turn. "You would do well to remember that."

Rogue looked at him, wondering how much of the conversation he had heard. From the pleased smile he directed at her, she had a feeling he had heard a good deal of it. She quickly looked away, her stomach twisting into knots. A uniformed groan from the children caused her to look towards them and she noticed that the television was off.

"Your presence is required," Magneto stated and looked at Pyro. "I am afraid that you will be unable to continue your rest, Pyro. We have urgent matters that need to be discussed."

"All of us?" Rogue asked as she looked at the children.

"All of you," Magneto replied and waved a hand at the younger mutants before turning on his heel.

"Come on," Pyro grumbled and slowly stood up.

The children moaned and stood, following him out of the room. Rogue looked at Pyro, unsure what to say to him. Sorry I almost killed you didn't sound very good to her ears. "Hey," Pyro said as he walked by her, flashing her one of his genuine smiles.

She looked at him, startled by this change in behavior, before following after the group. Behind her she heard Bobby grumbling and chose to ignore him, not wanting another discussion with him anytime soon. She had no idea what she would say to him.

Silence fell among the group as they walked down the hallway, each wondering where they were going and what Magneto wanted to tell them. Rogue's pace slowed as she realized they were heading to the room he had held the debriefing in. She looked at the children, fearful they were about to see the disturbing images she had been forced to sit through. Shaking her head, she quickened her steps, passing Pyro and the younger mutants and coming to walk beside Magneto.

"Is something the matter, Rogue?" Magneto asked curtly.

"You're going to show us new news footage, aren't you?" she asked, hoping she was wrong.

"Yes," he replied.

"Do they need to see it?" she prodded.

"They are mutants, Rogue," he stated, turning to fix an icy glare at her. "They deserve to know what is happening to our kind."

"That's easy for you to say," she muttered. "You aren't the one who gets to deal with their nightmares."

She slowed her footsteps, knowing that any attempt to reason with him would be futile, most likely ending up with her receiving another punishment. She yelped as she felt the pull of his power on her, bringing her back to his side. "You and they have been coddled long enough," Magneto told her, his voice low and dangerous. "Charles was a fool to keep what he knew from all of you."

"The Professor was running a school," she replied, scowling at him. "Trying to keep us safe and happy."

"Look how successful he was," he responded.

"Oh, but, your way of doing things is _so_ much better," she said, rolling her eyes. "Scaring them is going to benefit them more than the nurturing environment they had at the mansion."

"Perhaps, Rogue," Magneto replied. "What they need is to see the true horrors that they are to endure if what is occurring is allowed to continue."

Her eyes traveled to his arm and she bit her lip, knowing the numbers beneath his sleeve by heart. "That won't happen again," she whispered, not quite believing the words she spoke.

"Oh? They have already created the first camps," Magneto stated. "Plans for our annihilation are not that far off."

Her feet had stopped moving as his words sunk in, his memories surfacing, showing her what could happen. For once she was thankful for the metal in the gloves as he pulled her along. _It can't happen_, she told herself. _People won't let their children be killed._

Her thoughts turned to her own parents, remembering the last time she had seen them. They had told her to pack her bag, drove her to the bus station, gave her a couple hundred bucks and drove off, leaving her to fend for herself. She was no longer their daughter. _But they wouldn't have let people kill me,_ she told herself, desperately trying to push away the doubt that was sinking into her very soul.


	9. Chapter 9

The doors opened and Rogue cringed as all the children took a step back, gasping in a mixture of fear and surprise. She followed their gazes to the new mutant sitting at the table beside Avalanche. A man with large yellow eyes and chalk white skin looked back at them before bowing his head at their stares. She could feel irritation in her mind at the children's behavior, and blamed it on Magneto

"Find a seat," Rogue quickly told the children, pointing to the side of the table across from the new mutant. They filed past, casting anxious glances at her and each other. "Down further," she said, trying to keep them as far from Magneto's reach as possible. _Not that it matters,_ she reminded herself as she looked at all the metal present.

Rusty got out of the seat near the head of the table and scooted down, looking warily at the new mutant across from him. Pryo walked to the other side of the table and sat down next to the man, nodding in greeting. Bobby took the seat by Rusty, giving the boy a sympathetic smile. Rogue looked at the seating arrangement and bit her lip. There were no seats left next to the children.

"Find a seat, Rogue," Magneto stated, sitting down at the head of the table.

She moved to sit on the floor but glowered as her body was pulled to the empty seat across from Bobby. Now she was in between Pyro and Magneto. She looked at Bobby, his eyes traveling between the three of them, darkening every second. He shook his head and looked away and Rogue felt her stomach become more and more unsettled.

Avalanche, Blob, and another new mutant entered the room, sitting in the remaining seats. The woman looked at the children who peered curiously at the scars and eye patch on her face. _Not good, not good,_ Rogue mumbled to herself, watching as Magneto's hand clenched at his side.

"Callisto and Caliban," Magneto began, addressing the two new mutants. "We have some fellow mutants staying with us, though for how much longer I can not say." He looked gravely at Bobby before continuing. "They are from Xavier's school, so please forgive their disrespectful behavior towards your appearances. They will learn to control themselves."

Rogue opened her mouth to defend them. "And others," Magneto said, directing a cold gaze towards her, "will learn to hold their tongue."

She glared at him and then turned her anger towards Pyro when he began to snicker beside her. It quickly dissipated when she remembered him lying unconscious on the floor because of her. The television screens turned on, news footage playing across them. Rogue looked at the children instead of the screens, watching their eyes widen in fear. Angry crowds holding signs with crudely drawn depictions of dead mutants and chanting rhymes of death intermingled with reports of mutants being beaten and killed by gangs of people. Images of one of the new camps were shown and they watched as children were placed by their parents onto buses destined for the camps, agony present in the parent's and children's expressions.

Tears fell down the children's faces and they clung to one another's hands. Paige leaped out of her seat and ran to Rogue, burying her face in Rogue's side. "Why are they hurting them?" Rusty asked as images of a boy around his age with purple skin was shackled and forcibly placed onto a bus, looking over at Rogue and Bobby. "What did he do?"

"He didn't do anything," Rogue said, brushing Paige's hair in an attempt to comfort her.

"Then why are they hurting him?" Sam asked, watching as the mutant was struck with a nightstick.

"He is a mutant," Magneto informed him. "That is the only reason they need."

"That's stupid," Rusty replied, shaking his head. "They can't hurt you because you're a mutant, Ms. Monroe told us. It's called…discrimi…what's that word?"

"Discrimination," Sam said, helping his friend. "There are laws."

"They should go to jail," one of the girls said. "Aren't they supposed to go to jail?"

"Yep," the other girl replied. "Professor Xavier told us people who hurt mutants go to jail."

The children all nodded in response, looking at Rogue and Bobby for confirmation. Callisto laughed and they looked at her. "He is wrong," she told them, placing a hand to her face, tracing over one of the jagged scars. "This is what the police now do to mutants."

"My dad is a police man," Rusty replied. "He wouldn't do that to me or any mutant. He loves me."

"Yeah," Sam said, nodding. "He took us to see the Yankees play the Red Socks. He wouldn't hurt mutants."

"I got a funny hand from the game," Paige said, looking back at her brother. "The really big one."

"Uh huh," he replied. "Mr. Collins was nice to us. Maybe the police man that you met was …not a good one." Sam looked back at the screen and then at Paige. "Our mom and dad love us too. They wouldn't send us to a camp."

"There's a new law that says they have to, Sam," Pyro told him and Sam shook his head.

"They wouldn't," the boy said with conviction. "They'd hide us. Like in that movie…about Anne."

"She hid with her family," Rusty replied and then his face sank. "But they were caught, remember? They had to go to camps. I think she died."

"Oh yeah," Sam said, sinking into the chair.

"I don't want to go to a camp," Paige cried, burying her head into Rogue's shirt.

"That's why we're here, honey," Rogue said, trying to comfort her.

"That's why we should get the Professor back," Bobby replied and she looked up at him, watching as he glared at Magneto.

"They have the Professor?" Sam and Rusty asked simultaneously, eyes wide in shock. "And Mr. Summers?"

Bobby nodded. "We're _so_ doomed," Rusty said, shaking his head.

"Did they get Mr. Logan?" Sam asked.

"We don't know," Bobby replied.

"We aren't doomed then Rusty," Sam told his friend. "Mr. Logan could kick all of their ass—err butts."

"Good choice of words," Rogue told him, giving him a look reminiscent to Ms. Monroe's disapproving one.

"Sorry, Rogue," he replied.

"Are we finished?" Magneto asked looking at the children.

"Yes, sir," the children replied and Rogue rolled her eyes in response.

"Are we going to help the mutants in the camps?" Paige asked looking back at the screen, watching as children were put on another bus.

"Yes," Magneto replied, smiling at the girl. "We all are."

"Um, excuse me?" Rogue asked, looking at him in surprise. "All?" She looked at the children and then at back at him. "No."

"I do not believe you have any say in the matter," Magneto replied, directing a steely gaze at her.

"We could leave," she told him defiantly, standing. She cried out in pain as her body was slammed back into the chair.

"I suggest that you be quiet and listen," Magneto informed her. "Or I will remove you from these proceedings and you will not see the others for a month."

Paige clung tightly to her and whimpered, causing Rogue to bite back a response. Magneto waited a few seconds before continuing, "Blob has informed me that Mystique will be returning in the next week with information on a target for us. In order to be prepared for that we will need to pick up our training and the younger ones will need to begin training. I will be looking to the older mutants to help in that instruction, as well as, all of you," he looked at the children, "to take this seriously and for any disruptions to cease."

The children nodded. "Pyro," Magneto said, looking at the young man. "Take the children and give them a tour of the plane, go through all of the procedures they will need to know. I'll inform you of the rest of the information later."

"Yes, sir," Pyro replied and rose, motioning for the kids to follow. He stopped at Rogue and placed a hand on Paige. "Come on, kid."

Reluctantly, Paige released her grip and followed the others. "You can accompany them," Magneto said and Rogue looked up, frowning when she realized he was talking to Bobby.

"I'd rather stay," Bobby replied.

"That was not a suggestion," Magneto stated and flicked his wrist. A sliver of metal was ripped from the wall and clasped over Bobby's hands before he was unceremoniously thrown from the room.

Rogue sank into the chair as the door closed, an uneasy feeling moving through her as she looked back at Magneto. _Not good at all._

xxx

"Blob," Magneto began, causing Rogue to look towards the other mutant. "Give us a detailed account of the information you relayed to me this morning."

The mutant nodded, smiling with uncontained pride. Rogue listened in increasing dread as he explained what Mystique had learned using her Kelly persona. The camps were only to be the beginning if Jameson and his allies had their way. "They want to know why some children develop into mutants and others do not at puberty," Blob explained. "Why we all have different powers and what determines what power we get."

"Experiments?" Rogue asked, looking down at the table, forcing herself not to look at Magneto's arm.

"Yeah," Blob confirmed. "They're setting up a lab. It's all hush-hush. The front they're showing to the public is that mutants are being contained so as not to harm anyone. Really, they just want to know what makes…err…us tick and how they can use us."

Images of needles and the masked faces of doctors stirred in her mind followed by military personnel celebrating over champagne. She flexed her hands, briefly feeling the itch Logan had to release the claws. "They're going to use mutants that no one cares about at first," Blob continued. "Runaways, prisoners, ones that the humans would deem too dangerous. That way if anything goes wrong they can easily disappear."

"That's why they attacked Xavier's," Blob informed them. "Most of the students at the school were runaways."

"But, I saw the news footage," Rogue countered. "Everyone was dead."

"They don't need all of their test subjects alive," Callisto replied.

Rogue closed her eyes, the image of the mad doctor flickering in front of her, his sickeningly sweet smile as he picked a pair of young twins from the masses going to the gas chamber. She flinched as she heard the children's screams of agony as the doctor injected dye into their eyes. Her own eyes opened as she felt someone gently stroking her forearm.

Her eyes locked onto Magneto's who gave her a sympathetic look before looking back at Blob, his fingers continuing their delicate dance along the material of her sleeve. She forced herself to look at Blob, instead of his fingers on her.

"Right now, the government has two plans," Blob said. "One is to create the lab facility away from the public eye. It is nearly complete. The mutants that are to be test subjects are to be shipped there. The other is to set up camps the public can see, ones that the Red Cross will be allowed into."

"Model camps," Rogue replied, "like Terezin was during World War II."

"Uh….Terezin?" Avalanche asked.

"The Nazi party allowed the Red Cross to visit Terezin," Rogue answered. "It was a concentration camp and when the Red Cross came to it they deemed it an acceptable place to live. After they left, the people in the camp were shipped off to other concentration camps where they were killed."

"Oh," Avalanche replied, looking guiltily at Magneto.

"What about the camps that have been on the news?" Callisto asked. "What do we know about them?"

"From what Mystique has learned they're okay," Blob replied. "Schools have been set up and there haven't been any reports of abuse, but she has her doubts about that."

"It's hard to report abuse when the only people who can help you see you as nothing but an animal," Caliban stated.

"But why aren't the mutants who have been captured doing anything?" Rogue asked curiously. "Why not riot? They have powers they can use."

"Where would they go?" Callisto asked. "They know if they were to escape that they will be hunted and much worse could happen."

"Most of those who have been rounded up are young and they have no real control over their power," Avalanche said and Rogue nodded, remembering the attack on the mansion and that everyone's first response was to run. None of them had even thought of fighting back. "And they are under the false belief that their parents will get them out."

"Then what can we do?" Rogue asked, looking back at Magneto.

"We can show them that they can fight back," Magneto replied, stilling his movements. "We need to show the United States government that we are not so easily contained and take our rightful place as the next step in evolution."

"By what?" she asked. "Killing them?"

"No less than they have in mind for us," Avalanche replied.

"Just because that's what _they_ have in mind doesn't make it right," Rogue countered.

"She's one of Xavier's isn't she?" Callisto asked, shaking her head. "She has that naïve, misguided belief that mankind is actually good at heart."

"Or maybe you're too cynical to see the good," Rogue argued.

Callisto smiled. "Spoken like a true student of Xavier's."

"Proud to be one," Rogue answered defiantly.

"Enough!" Magneto said, causing everyone to look at him. Rogue cowered under his ferocity, wincing as the metal links tightened around her wrists. She bit her lip at the pain.

"What do you have in mind, Magneto?" Callisto asked and Rogue watched as his gaze drifted to the other woman.

"For now, we pick up on training," he replied. "When Mystique returns we will know more."

"Why are the children training?" Rogue asked. "Do you honestly think it'd be a good idea to have them help in any mission?" She steeled herself for his response, wondering how long it would take for her to be dragged from the room and shackled once again to the chair.

"They will not be accompanying us on the mission. However, none of us will be remaining behind and they will need to be able to defend themselves in our absence," Magneto replied. "Wouldn't you rather they be prepared?"

"We did what we were taught," Rogue countered. "We were told to make our way to the escape passages."

"What you were taught was not enough," Magneto said. "They need to know how to use their powers in a battle situation, in order to protect them. This is a war. The government will not see them as children but as the enemy and they do not care if mutants live or die."

"Callisto, Pyro's tour should be finished," he said as he stood. "Show them the escape passageway."

"Mock drills?" she asked.

Magneto nodded in response. "Caliban, Pyro is in need of some refresher courses," he said. "Avalanche and Blob would do well to join you as well."

Rogue watched as the mutants nodded and left the room. She looked at Magneto, recoiling under his intense scrutiny. She was pulled up into a standing position. "What am I going to do?" she asked, fearing that she was heading towards the chair.

"Train," Magneto stated.

Rogue decided she really didn't like the gleam in his eyes when he said that word. _Not one bit._

xxx

Rogue looked at the gym floor and then at Magneto. "I'm fighting you?" she asked as he stepped onto the floor. "I wouldn't be fighting you."

She felt the links loosen and quickly removed the gloves, dropping them to the floor and placing herself into a defensive position. She watched him carefully, trying to determine what he was going to do and having no idea. Everything she knew about him told her that he would use his power. _And if he does, there isn't much I can do,_ she reasoned.

He moved to kick her and she flipped out of the way, placing as much distance between them as she could. "Either go on the offensive, Rogue," Magneto told her, his eyes narrowing dangerously, "or I will use my power."

She dropped her hands to her sides. "But I don't fight on the…err, I only fight if I have to," she reasoned. "We were taught defensive strategies at school."

A yelp escaped her as a sliver of metal was torn from the wall and attached to her wrist, allowing him to drag her towards him. "Fight," he demanded.

"But, I told you," she replied, gasping in pain as he threw her back into the wall.

"I do not want to hear how you were taught at _Charles's_," Magneto snapped, his eyes flashing when he said the man's name. "Obey me!"

"No," she told him, shaking her head as pain throbbed through her back. "I only fight if I have to."

A few moments later, she was flying through the air towards him and braced herself for what he would do. Stopping a few inches from him, she refused to avert her gaze, eyes shining with conviction. "Fine," he stated and walked from the room, pulling her after him.

They went through the hallway and she steeled herself for the chair and the footage he would surely show her. Her eyes widened in fear as they abruptly stopped and she saw Callisto and the others in the hallway. They all turned to look at the two of them and Rogue looked at Magneto, hoping he wasn't going to involve any of the children.

She watched in horror as Bobby was yanked through the air towards them. "Carry on," Magneto stated before retracing his steps to the gym.

"I'm so sorry, Bobby," Rogue told him.

"Sorry?" he asked.

"I told him I don't fight unless I have to," she replied.

"Nice to see you still have some morals left," Bobby stated and she looked away from him, her cheeks reddening in a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

They entered the gym and she screamed as Bobby was thrown against the wall. "You can stop this, Rogue," Magneto told her as he brought Bobby towards him preparing to throw him again.

"Don't do anything, Rogue," Bobby yelled.

"You're insane," she told Magneto, screaming again as Bobby's hit the side before being pulled towards the ceiling.

"I doubt he can survive a fall from that height, Rogue," Magneto informed her.

Rogue lunged at him, intent on knocking him off of his feet like she had Pyro. She never got the opportunity as he kicked her in the stomach, sending her sprawling to the floor. She gasped for air, watching as Bobby was thrown from the room, the door shutting behind him. Looking back at Magneto, she glared as she pulled herself up.

"It makes no sense for me to fight offensively," she said, holding up her hands. "Especially against a fellow mutant."

"Sometimes, Rogue," Magneto replied, "one must attack first and place the opponent out of commission Waiting to fight back gives your opponent the chance to harm you."

Rogue cocked her head in thought about that. "I…" she pursed her lips. What he said made sense and that was unsettling. "Wouldn't it make more sense for me to be sneaky? So that they don't see me coming? Wouldn't it be better for everyone to do that?"

"Surprise is not always an option," he informed her.

"But, they'll have guns," she told him. "It wouldn't make sense for me to rush a guy with a gun."

"Rogue," Magneto began, "what about your appearance shows that you are a mutant? You are not like Caliban."

She touched the streaks in her hair. "I do believe that is a fashion statement amongst the younger crowd," Magneto replied before she could say a word.

"Yeah, well, I liked my hair brown, thank you," she said, crossing her arms at her chest.

"They suit you," he stated absently before shaking his head. "Humans will not expect you to attack them, therefore when you do they will be surprised."

"But why do I have to attack them?" she asked. "Couldn't you just yank all the guns away or something?"

He smiled in response. "Not every threat is a gun," he told her. "You need to be prepared to attack."

She dropped her hands to her sides and looked at her feet. Slowly she brought her gaze back to him and nodded. "I don't know how to," she told him truthfully.

"That is why we are here," Magneto stated.

Rogue sighed and readied herself for whatever instruction he offered. She had a feeling learning to fight from Magneto was going to give her more bruises than training with Logan ever did. Unlike Logan, she had a feeling Magneto would not hold back his punches, no matter how inexperienced she was. _This will help you become a better X-Man,_ she reasoned with herself. _So that Paige and Rusty and the others won't end up like Jubilee and Kitty._


	10. Chapter 10

Rogue woke suddenly, the loud beeping of the base's alarm system jolting her from her dreamless sleep. "That's the alarm," Paige told her, dutifully rising from her spot on the floor. "We have to get to the passage."

Rogue watched the girl move towards the door, slowly opening it and using a mirror to check if the hallway was clear. "Come on," Paige whispered before entering the corridor, Rogue following close behind.

The other young mutants exited their bedrooms, followed by a sleepy looking Bobby. Rogue watched as the children grouped together, carefully looking back over their shoulders for some kind of sign. _Their training with Callisto is definitely paying off. _She rolled her shoulders, trying to stretch her aching muscles. _Too bad I can't say the same for my exercises._

"This way," Rusty said, his voice low as he pushed on a piece of the wall.

They watched as a secret doorway opened and they filed inside, shutting it behind the last of them. "Two minutes and thirteen seconds," Callisto informed them and they turned towards the older mutant. "That was better than last time but still not good enough."

"We'll do better next time," Sam promised and the other children nodded.

"I know you will," Callisto answered, smiling briefly at them. "Back to bed everyone."

Slowly the doorway opened and Callisto led the way out, the sleepy children making their way slowly back to their rooms. Rogue glanced at Bobby, sighing when he deliberately looked away from her. She watched him slip back into his room, her gaze remaining on the steel of the shut door until Paige tugged on her sleeve.

Rogue turned her attention to the child, smiling as the little girl yawned. No longer vigilant, the drowsy girl made her way down the hallway. "Sleep," Rogue told Paige and watched the girl pull the covers over her body, her eyes closing as soon as her head touched the pillow.

After a few minutes, she could hear Paige's soft snores drift throughout the room. Closing her eyes, Rogue sighed, missing her previous dreamless sleep. Eventually, she fell back to sleep but this time she was bombarded by Magneto's memories. Ash fell from the air coating everything with a fine dust, and she watched as throngs of people were led towards the gas chambers. Guards gave genteel smiles, telling the people they would be disinfected. Her eyes widened in horror, a silent scream bursting from her mouth as she watched Paige, Rusty and the other children walking amongst the people, Bobby's brother becoming one of the guards.

She awoke and pushed the covers off of her and moved to the edge of the bed. She glanced at Paige's sleeping form, and left the room. Quietly, she walked with bare feet through the hallways, passing by the gym, slowly making her way to the kitchen. She flicked the lights on as she entered, pulling on of the chairs to the island before turning towards the freezer and removed the carton of Neapolitan ice cream.

"Late night snack?" Pyro asked and she nearly dropped the carton at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah," Rogue replied and closed the fridge. "Want some?"

Pyro nodded and removed spoons from the drawer before pulling another stool over. The two dug into the ice cream, scooping the flavor of choice into their bowl. Rogue watched him as they ate, a comfortable silence between them. Looking back at her bowl, she smiled as she remembered the last time she had eaten ice cream with him. Images of Bobby creating intricate sculptures with vanilla ice cream rose to her mind. Pyro behind him, sending bursts of small flames to melt it every so often before looking innocently back at his own bowl.

Twirling the chocolate around in the bowl, she grinned as images of the three of them sitting behind the pool house flickered before her, two empty six packs of beer that Pyro had snuck in laying empty at their feet. "What are you grinning at?" Pyro asked, breaking her reverie.

"Pool house," she replied, looking back at him. "Bobby was wasted."

"He doesn't know how to hold his liquor at all," Pyro replied, smirking.

"He did that impression of Mr. Summers," Rogue recalled, giggling.

The two laughed at the mental image of Bobby. She looked up at Pyro and tilted her head in contemplation. "You're nice to me now," she stated. "Why?"

"Would you rather me still be an asshole?" he asked, before shoveling more ice cream into his mouth.

"No," she replied, sticking out her tongue. "You weren't nice before, when we first came here."

Pyro shrugged and looked down at the bowl before him. "I know what you guys thought," he answered. "I'm the bad guy now."

"I'm not, you know," he continued looking back at her. "No one here is. The only bad guys are the people locking up mutants."

"I know," Rogue whispered in reply.

"I _know_ you do," Pyro said. "That's why I'm being…err…"

"It's called nice," she said, smirking at him.

"Whatever," he replied. "You aren't like Bobby, stuck back at Xavier's."

"I don't think humans are evil," Rogue said quickly.

"Neither do we," Pyro countered. "We just don't think that they're…they don't need to be protected from us, we need to protect ourselves from them. From their fears and prejudices."

"I don't think I could kill any of them," she said honestly, looking down at her bare hands.

"I don't know if I could either," Pyro told her.

Rogue looked back at him and smiled, seeing the vulnerability of her old friend shining through his eyes, finding comfort. It quickly disappeared and he was once again Pyro. "He missed you a lot," she whispered, her thoughts turning to Bobby.

"Oh yeah," Pyro snorted, " I can tell he was really broken by my leaving."

She shook her head. "He wouldn't take a new roommate, wouldn't get rid of your clothes," she told him, trying to make him understand, "he left it all exactly the same as when you left."

Pyro looked back at the bowl. "I'm going to bed," he said and rose, placing his bowl in the sink. She watched as he rinsed it and placed it out to dry. "Night."

"Night," she said and watched him leave before turning her attention back to the ice cream that was almost gone.

She smiled as images of Bobby and Pyro, _no, John_, playing around during a chemistry experiment sprang to her mind. Her smile widened as she remembered the mixture they were working on bursting into flames, surprising the two of them before John was able to control the fire. _Jubilee and I laughed so hard at them._

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Magneto enter the room. "Can't sleep?" he asked and she shrugged, barely acknowledging his presence behind her. "I don't believe sugar will help you sleep."

"Probably not," she replied, eating another spoonful. She looked quizzically at him. "Why are you up?"

"I saw Pyro on his way back to his room and he informed me of your whereabouts," Magneto said.

"That wasn't an answer to my question," she told him, waving the spoon as she spoke.

"I suppose it wasn't," he replied, an irritating smirk on his face.

She looked at him for a few more seconds before rolling her eyes and turning her attention to the bowl. "You and Pyro appear to have settled whatever differences you had," Magneto stated and she shrugged again.

"He doesn't want to be seen as the 'bad guy'," she said, making air quotes as she spoke.

"That is because he is not," Magneto replied, sitting in the stool Pyro had vacated. "Nor are any of the Brotherhood."

Rogue stirred the milky ice cream, not quite able to agree with him as she had with Pyro. She moved to the sink and silently rinsed out the bowl, placing it next to Pyro's to dry. "Night," she said, walking past Magneto.

"Good night, Rogue," he replied.

Stopping at the threshold she turned back to him. "Is there a trick?" she asked softly.

"Trick?" he asked, rising from the stool.

"To making the nightmares go away?" she asked, looking down at her feet.

He stopped in front of her, lifting her chin so he could see her eyes. "Not that I know of," he said sincerely. Her breath caught in her throat, her eyes suddenly becoming heavy.

"I didn't think so," she replied, her voice barely above a whisper before backing away from his touch and walking towards her room.

Rogue watched Paige breathe in and out and pulled the covers over her, closing her eyes. After an hour of changing positions and trying different counting strategies she gave up and curled on her side, trying to erase the feel of his bare hand on her chin.

xxx

"Do we have to listen to this?" Rogue groaned as the boy band's melodies echoed throughout the gym. She finished stretching and then set off.

Pyro chuckled as he joined her. "Avalanche loves them," he informed her.

"Really?" she slowed down her pace, glancing back at the older mutant. Turning back, she tried to suppress her laughter as she caught up to Pyro. "But they suck."

"He says they help him run," Pyro said, shrugging. "Something about his rage making his energy pump up and run faster."

Rogue snorted. "I don't see any rage," she snickered, glancing once again to see Avalanche lip sing along with the lyrics.

"Don't let him here you joke about them," Pyro warned and she looked back at him. "The one time he caught me, I came back and my room looked like it had been in an earthquake."

"Gotcha," she replied and the two of them fell silent as they ran side by side.

The door to the gym opened and Bobby walked in, a grim expression taking over his face when he spotted them. "I didn't know he used the gym," Rogue said, watching as her former boyfriend began stretching.

"Avalanche told me he uses it when he knows we aren't around," Pyro said, glaring as they passed by. "Apparently he only goes where we aren't."

She glanced back at Bobby, watching as he joined in the jog. He quickly approached them and she offered him a smile. It disappeared when he didn't acknowledge her and jogged past. She watched as Pyro sped up, keeping his pace with Bobby's, neither boy looking at the other. She sighed, remembering when they used to race, both of them had a natural competitive streak

She slowed her pace, moving off of the gym floor and towards the door. Looking back at the two of them silently challenging one another she shook her head. The door opened, revealing Rusty and Sam. The boys halted before running into her. "Mystique's back!" Sam exclaimed.

"We saw her," Rusty added.

"Where was she going?" Rogue asked and saw Bobby and Pyro approach from the corner of her eye.

"Uh…towards the staircase," Rusty said.

"What's up there?" Sam asked. "We don't get to go up there."

"Thanks boys," Rogue told them and exited the room, Pyro and Bobby close on her heels. She could hear Rusty mutter something about grownups.

The three of them walked through the hallways, using all of their restraint not to run The hurried up the staircase and saw Mystique and Magneto standing outside his study. Magneto gave them all cursory glance before walking in and shutting the door.

Rogue looked at the two boys before coming to a mutual decision to stay. They sank against the wall that was opposite to the study, silently waiting for any information. The minutes went by slowly, an uncomfortable feeling stirring through Rogue. The last time they had sat quietly like this together had been on the Blackbird. _And then John left_, Rogue thought looking over at him, _and became Pyro._

"You come up here a lot, Rogue," Bobby said, breaking the silence and causing her and Pyro to look at him.

"Huh?" Rogue asked, not liking what he was insinuating.

"You come up here a lot," he reiterated.

"He's teaching me," she said, shrugged.

Bobby scoffed. "What could he possibly be teaching you?" he asked. "No one else gets taught one on one."

She saw Pyro glance at her curiously. "To control my power," she replied, tucking a strand of white hair behind her ear.

"That's great, Rogue," Pyro said, nudging her lightly with his elbow.

"How's he teaching you?" Bobby asked, barely able to control his anger.

"Why does it matter?' she asked, turning to look at him. "Why can't you just be happy like Pyro that I'm learning?"

"Magneto's the enemy, Rogue," Bobby replied, shaking his head, reminding her of Mr. Summers.

"No, he's not," Rogue replied. "The Professor, Mr. Summers… they were wrong. He isn't the enemy. The people who attacked the school, who are keeping mutants in camps, they're the enemy."

"Precisely, my dear," Magneto said and all three turned their attention to the doorway.

Rogue cringed. _He was not supposed to hear that._ Mystique slipped past him, smiling wickedly at them before disappearing down the stairs. "Pyro, gather the rest of the Brotherhood. We will meet in the briefing room," Magneto said. "Iceman, gather the children."

Bobby glanced at her and then back at Magneto before shaking his head and walking away. Rogue watched him go, waiting until he disappeared before turning her attention to him. She did not like the pleased look on his face. "What?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest.

Magneto smiled in response before turning away from her. "Come, Rogue," he said and walked away.

Reluctantly, Rogue trailed after him, hugging herself as they descended the stairs.

xxx

As they entered the room, Rogue didn't even bother trying to sit on the children's side. She sank into the chair nearest Magneto, avoiding eye contact with Bobby and offering reassuring smiles to the younger mutants. She tapped her fingers against the table, stopping only when Magneto stilled her movements with his power. Folding her arms at her chest, she turned her attention to the table. She _knew_ she looked like a petulant child. _And I don't care._

Pyro entered the room. "Everyone's on their way," he informed Magneto.

"Good," Magneto replied, hardly paying any attention to the young man, his focus on the papers in front of him. He frowned and stood, walking out of the room without a word.

"Welcome to the dark side," Pyro joked, nudging Rogue as he sat.

She glared at him before looking back at the table. "Not funny, _John_," she snapped, brushing back an errant strand of hair.

"Don't let the popsicle—" he nodded towards Bobby—"make you feel bad for finally seeing the truth."

"Who's a popsicle?" Paige asked, looking at her brother. "Are we going to have popsicles?"

"Shh," Rusty and Sam said and she frowned at them.

"Drop it," Rogue said, resting her hands on the table.

"The truth?" Bobby asked. "What truth? That she's being attracted by his deranged vision."

"You're blind," Pyro replied, shaking his head. "Your own brother turned on you and you still see humans as, what? As our equals?"

"You _are_ human!" Bobby yelled, slamming his fists down on the table and causing Rogue and the others to jump.

"Maybe _you_ are," Pyro declared. "But _I'm_ not like them."

Bobby shook his head, eyes wide with disbelief. "How can you even _think_ that?" he asked and turned his attention to Rogue. "Is that what you think? That you are superior?"

Rogue looked down at her hands, tracing tiny paths along the metallic surface, before looking up at him. "I think that there are a lot of bad things happening to mutants right now," she told him before looking down at the table, "and Magneto is the only one who is trying to change that."

"Why didn't you tell me there is a new recruit?" Mystique asked and all eyes turned to the doorway. The members of the Brotherhood stood in it and began filing into the room.

"I'm not a new recruit," Rogue said, glaring at the smile on the woman's face.

Bobby snorted. "Then what are you?" he asked as Magneto sat down.

"A mutant," she replied, crossing her arms at her chest. "Just like you. Or have you forgotten that?"

Bobby glared at her in answer. "See, unlike _you,_" Rogue said, pointing at him, "some of us can't ever forget that."

"Nor should you ever wish to," Magneto said and she looked at him. "_We_ are the future. _Homo_ _sapiens_, had their time. It is time we took our place as rulers of this planet."

"Do you have any idea how _insane_ you sound?" Bobby asked.

"Hold your tongue, X-brat," Callisto demanded, quickly rising from her chair.

"Sit," Magneto told her before directing his attention to Bobby. "You are free to walk out of this building and see for yourself what horrors await mutantkind."

"I'm not leaving the children here with you," Bobby said. "You've already corrupted one of us."

"I am _not_ corrupted!" Rogue yelled, hitting the table. "Stop saying that I am."

"She's finally seeing clearly," Pyro defended. "She finally realized all that stuff Xavier spouted was crap."

"And _you_ stop badmouthing the Professor!" Rogue demanded, looking at him. Shaking her head, she rose and turned her attention towards the children. "All of you up."

"Now," she added when they hesitated. Satisfied when they rose, Rogue turned her attention to Magneto. "Punish me however you want, they aren't staying for this conversation. They've experienced enough death and destruction."

She looked back at the children and pointed towards the doorway. "Out," she told them.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Rusty asked, crossing his arms in anger, reminding her of Pyro. She did not like the association.

"Television," Rogue told him, utilizing Logan's 'don't mess with me' voice.

Reluctantly the children left the room and she sat back down in the chair. "Are we finished?" Magneto asked and she looked at him, flinching at the coldness in his eyes before nodding.

"Mystique," Magneto said, waving at the blue mutant to begin.

Rogue turned her attention towards the woman, biting back a gasp as the links on her gloves became tighter, biting into her skin. She listened as Mystique told them of the camps and the lab, going over the information Blob had provided. "The lab is now fully operational," Mystique informed them. "On Friday, the first transport of mutants will be arriving at its doors."

She flicked a button on the table and the television screen turned on, showing footage of the outside of a large white building. "The government plans to send small groups to the facility over the next few months," she continued.

"Smart plan," Caliban stated. "If only a few mutants are taken at a time, there is less of a chance of anyone realizing what is occurring."

"But wouldn't those in the camps wonder what was happening?" Rogue asked.

"What can they do?" Callisto asked.

"Tell someone," Bobby answered.

"Oh?" Mystique asked. "Who would they tell, Iceman? The guards? The families who abandoned them?"

Bobby glared in answer, leaning back into his chair. Mystique turned back to the screen. "The first transport will be arriving in one of four nondescript vans," she said and pushed a button. The image on the screen changed to a metallic collar. "The mutants on the transport, and many of the mutants in the camps, will be wearing this."

"What is it?" Pyro asked, leaning on the table to get a better look.

"A power inhibitor," Mystique replied and looked at Magneto, "designed after the one Stryker used on Xavier. Any mutant that the guards deem may be planning a revolt, or is simply too dangerous, is forced into one of these."

Rogue looked at the collar, her hand touching her throat, wondering what it would be like to not fear skin to skin contact with others. The links tightened and she looked back at Magneto, eyes watering in pain. His steely gaze told her that he knew what she had been thinking. She bowed her head in shame.

"This transport will be guarded more heavily because of the occupants of the van." Mystique continued, looking back at Magneto. "They are moving Xavier."

"The Professor?" Rogue and Bobby asked, looking at each other.

"What about Mr. Summers?" Bobby inquired.

"I do not know," Mystique replied, turning back to the screen.

"So, we're going to stop the van?" Pyro asked.

"That is one of our goals," Magneto replied. "The other is to destroy the lab."

"Destroy it?" Bobby asked.

Pyro smiled, flicking his lighter open and looking affectionately at the flame. "Destroy it," he whispered.

"The lab had been built to experiment on mutants, Iceman," Magneto replied. "I see no reason for it to remain standing."

"But there are people in there," Bobby argued. "Aren't there? Scientists, and lab technicians, and custodians. People with _families_."

"They should have chosen a different place of employment," Magneto replied, fixing a steely glare on Bobby and ending the discussion.

Rogue looked down at her hands, her mind a mixture of emotions, ranging from guilt for what would happen to the employees to exhilaration for being able to stop the experiments from being performed. She looked back at Mystique, listening intently as she described what they would be doing, and the roles each of them would play. When Bobby's name was mentioned in the plan, she cast a surprised look at him and then Magneto, not quite able to believe that Magneto would trust the younger man.

The conversation continued for an hour and Rogue was unsure she knew exactly what they would be doing. _Thank god we're going to be practicing for this,_ she told herself as Bobby and the Brotherhood members stood and began leaving the room. Slowly, she turned towards Magneto, wondering what her punishment would be.

There was a grim expression on his face as he stared at the screen, though she believed he was actually focusing on something in his mind. He blinked and looked at her, his face once again showing no emotion. With a wave of his hand he dismissed her. She quietly stood and walked to the doorway, took one more glance back at him before slipping into the hallway, the links on her arms loosening as she walked.

xxx

Rogue laid her head down on the pillow, smiling as she watched Paige drift into a peaceful sleep, hoping that she would soon follow. Closing her eyes, she tried to erase all thoughts from her mind, not wanting any of the events of the day to cloud her sleep. Slowly she drifted off, not quite able to leave that day's experiences behind her.

Images of the lab whirled around her, glimpses of the Professor and Mr. Summer's face passing by, as her mother and father strapped her to a table, telling her to be calm as a man in a lab coat approached her, a large needle in his hand. She screamed but no sound escaped. Instead, those around her yelled as the table was ripped from the floor and floated into the air.

Everything became black and she closed her eyes, thankful for the images to be gone. Her eyes opened as she felt a hand caress her hair. Fingertips lightly traced her collarbone and she moaned as the touch moved lower, feather light across her chest. She whimpered as the hem of her shirt inched its way up, allowing for the torturous caress to continue its path, this time on bare skin. "Beautiful," Magneto whispered against her ear.

Rogue bolted upright in bed, gasping for breath, her eyes wide with shame, feeling flushed and desperately aroused. She cast a quick glance towards Paige, thankful the girl was still asleep, before looking down at her traitorous body. _You did not just dream that,_ she told herself, shaking her head as she pulled her legs up to her chest, and buried her head in her knees. _Oh god. _

Paige rolled in her sleep, muttering to herself, and Rogue froze, not wanting to wake her up. Once she was convinced that girl was sleeping, Rogue got out of the bed and left the room. Slowly, she walked down the hallway, shaking as images from her dreams enveloped her. "No," she said vehemently, her steps becoming faster as she tried to erase the feel of his hands on her.

She went into the gym and began running, her feet pounding into the floor with each step, desperate to forget. Each footstep echoed throughout the room, sounding louder the more she ran. She tried to focus on the walls as she moved, but their silvery shine reminded her of his steely voice. There was nowhere she could look and not see metal; every inch of the room reminded her of him.

Her hair fell into her face, her eyes only seeing the white strands. _My constant reminder,_ she said, tugging hard on a strand. _His legacy._ Her muscles ached, begging for her to stop, but she needed to feel the pain. _Make it go away,_ she begged, forcing herself to run harder.

Eventually, she staggered and allowed herself to fall to her knees, bracing her hands against the floor as the tears streamed down her face. She hiccupped, crying loudly, as her body shook with emotion. The floor was smooth against her fingers, cooling the desire that raged through her body. Her nightgown rubbed against her and she cried out in frustration at the way the coarse fabric scratched her skin. She wanted to tear it off of her and lay against the sleek surface, to press her body against the steel, anything to make the fire burning in her diminish.

She froze as she heard Bobby say her name. "You okay?" he asked and she made a sound that was part laugh, part sob.

"I'm fine," she said, pushing herself up, wiping at her face before she turned to look at him. There was concern in his eyes and she looked down at her feet, knowing that if he knew why she was crying it would quickly disappear.

"You don't look okay," he said, offering her one of his smiles.

She hiccupped, remembering when she'd seen them more often. The tears started again, and she wrapped her arms around her body. He stepped towards her, arms out, ready to offer comfort. She looked at him, wanting to accept the peace she would find in his arms. _It would be a lie. When he finds out, he'll hate you more than he does now._

Taking a step back, she shook her head, before running past him, ignoring his call for her. She exited the gym and raced through the hallway, hoping that no one would see her, praying that she did not run into Magneto. Eventually, she came to a stop at the doorway to the hanger. she walked inside and pushed the button that opened the hanger door.

Her feet touched the rocky shore and she tried to keep walking, to leave it all behind, but her feet wouldn't cooperate. She watched the waves crash into the shore, listening to them break against the rocks. Looking out into the moonless sky, she tried again to gather the courage to walk. Images of Paige and the other young mutants rose to her mind. _You can't leave them behind._

She stepped back, feeling the hard steel of the building underneath her feet and pushed the button again, watching as the world disappeared, closed off by the icy metal door.

Slowly, she made her way back to her room, sinking onto the bed. All she could hear was his voice in her mind, repeating the word 'Beautiful'. She closed her eyes, her hand absently caressing her stomach as a slow, pleased smile spread across her face.


	11. Chapter 11

Rogue smiled, watching as Sam enthusiastically attempted the maneuver that Callisto had shown a moment ago. She walked further into the gym, moving towards the wall, and waved back to Paige. The little girl smiled broadly at her before sending Rusty sprawling to the floor. Rogue's smile grew as she leaned against the wall.

"She _so_ beat you!" Sam exclaimed, snickering as he helped his friend up.

A second later Sam was flat on his back and Rusty was the one laughing. "And she _so_ just took you down," Rusty said.

Rogue gave Paige a thumbs up as the girl glanced at her before looking back at Callisto. _They need this,_ Rogue thought, watching as the younger mutants practiced. They were a lot more efficient than they had been a few weeks ago.

The doorway opened and Bobby entered. She looked away, hoping he would get the hint and not approach her. Casting a quick glance in his direction, she sighed in relief when she saw that he had ventured to the opposite part of the gym.

The doorway opened again and Rogue froze as she watched Magneto enter. She had done such a great job of not running into him. Waking early, she had eaten breakfast before Bobby had even got to the kitchen. She had worked out in the gym when she was certain everyone was eating. Now, she was here, watching the children train because this would have been her time to shower after working out.

"You tried to leave," Magneto stated, stopping a few feet in front of her. She looked questioningly at him, wondering how he knew. "Cameras, Rogue. Why were you going to leave?"

"It doesn't matter," she replied, looking intently at the floor. _There is no way in hell he will ever know why,_ she told herself.

"What stopped you?" he prodded.

"I tried to keep going, but my feet wouldn't let me go," she said, looking back at him, eyes widening in suspicion, "did you stop me?"

"Rogue, if I was keeping you captive here," Magneto answered, an unholy amusement in his voice, "you never would have made it to the hanger door."

He motioned to the doorway and reluctantly she followed him, knowing she truly had no choice in the matter. If she tried to stay he would only use his power to make her trail after him and she would have a punishment to endure. Obeying him was easier. _Though maybe it would be better if I didn't do what he says. Then I'll be punished,_ she reasoned with herself. _And I won't dream of…maybe the dreams will just stop._

She stopped, realizing they were at his study. "Why are we here?" she asked, watching as he entered the room.

He turned back towards her. "We are going to practice using your power," he replied.

"Don't we need to practice the plan?" she asked, taking a step back. The last thing she needed to deal with was feeling his skin against hers. "Shouldn't that be more important? Mystique said she was going to show me…" _Oh god, what was she going to show me?_ "…the connecting thing."

Magneto raised an eyebrow at that. "The 'connecting thing'?"

"Yeah," she replied, cursing herself for forgetting the correct words.

"If you are unable to remember the appropriate terminology than perhaps it wasn't a pressing matter," Magneto stated, his lips curving slightly at the edges of his mouth.

"Or," Rogue offered, "maybe I merely suck at remembering 'the appropriate terminology' of things and it really _is_ something that should take priority."

His eyes darkened and she stiffened in response. "I designate the priorities in this facility, Rogue," he told her. "Inside."

She nodded and entered the room, quickly sitting in her usual seat. "Gloves," Magneto demanded as he sat across from her.

She removed them and handed them over, her hands quickly dropping back to her lap. "How many times have we practiced this?" he asked, directing a steely gaze at her.

"Uh….a lot," she replied, trying not to quiver because of the anger in his voice.

"Then where should your hands be?" he asked. She looked down at them and then back at him. "Hands!" he said, placing his own above the table that lay between them.

She hesitated a second too long and watched as the metal links were ripped from her gloves. As he manipulated the metal, she thought of running to the door, wondering how far she could get before the metal would attach to her. The links reattached around her wrists and her hands were forced into the air, smacking down against his before she had time to respond.

His power flowed into her as did his memories and she flinched at the fury she felt from him. He broke contact with her and she dropped her hands to the table. "I…I wasn't ready," she told him breathlessly, trying to push away his voice in her head.

"You will not always have time to prepare yourself," Magneto said, pulling her hands back up. He dropped his shield, interlocking his fingers with hers and she gasped as the pull began.

"Stop it," she groaned as his power rushed into her. Objects floated around them, spinning wildly as she looked at him, trying to push, but unable to focus as he clouded her mind.

"You know how to stop it," Magneto said, his voice echoing in her head.

She tried to pull her hands away, hoping to stop it that way, but his grip tightened. "I can't do it," she cried, tears running down her face. "Please just stop."

"Push!" he yelled, his grip on her hand becoming harder, causing her to cry out in pain.

Rogue used all of her strength to push back his power and thoughts, screaming as she finally drove them out. She leaned her head against the table, the metal singing to her as it cooled her face. His grip loosened on her hands and she wrenched them free, moving them to grip locks of her hair as she cried. He was so much stronger in her now.

She could feel his determination, the power he exuded so easily, encompassing her, taking her over, his private symphony enticing her. She could sense each piece of metal around her, calling to her, trying to make her as pliable to his touch as they were. She watched in horror as his presence in her mind saw her dreams and she tugged on her hair as he smiled at her. Bolting upright, she pulled her arms down, looking at the metal links. She used his knowledge to break them and tried to hurl the metal paperweight at him as she fled towards the door, forcing it open with his powers.

It closed in her face, the metal links reattaching and twisting her around to face him. "It is _my_ power, Rogue," Magneto said, walking towards her. "I have spent a lifetime perfecting my use of it; you have no chance of using it to beat me."

Her arms were lifted above her head, snapping together at the wrist, eyes widening as she was lifted a few inches from the ground. "What are you doing?" she asked, fearfully.

"Is this not what you've been asking for?" Magneto questioned and she flushed as he stepped closer, his nearness stirring emotions in her she did not want to feel.

_At least not from him._ "Suspension," he continued, raising her a few more inches as he moved closer.

She groaned at his proximity, eyes widening in horror as the sound left her mouth. He looked at her, surprised, and she took hold of that opportunity to use his power to rip the links from her. She fell to the floor, cursing the lack of a handle on the door. "Rogue," Magneto said from behind her.

She leaned her head against the doorway, refusing to look at him. "Please open the door," she whispered and closed her eyes. "Please."

The door slid open and she quickly exited. "Rogue," he called as the links snapped back on her wrists. She turned to look at him, thankful for the lack of emotion he displayed. "We are training in an hour."

She nodded and turned away, walking as fast as she could away from him. His presence in her mind smiled. She knew she would never be able to escape him.

xxx

_What if something goes wrong?_ Rogue wondered a few days later, turning over in the bed. She looked at the other side of the bed, absently stroking the cotton fabric, as she replayed the plan over in her mind. There wasn't much for her to do. Mystique was going to infiltrate the guards, disposing of one of them and taking his place so they would know which van the mutants would be in. Magneto would stop the van and any other vehicles that were in their path. Bobby was to freeze anyone who tried to stop them.

Her job was to pilot the plane, bringing it close enough to the others when called so that the rescued mutants could quickly be brought on board. Then, she would need to fly it to the rendezvous spot in order to pick up the second team. _What if I can't do it? _ she worried, remembering how afraid she was whenever she held the plane's controls in her hands. She had improved since her first time flying, but the fear each time she took the plane into the air never dissipated. _What if the fear finally consumes me?_

She closed her eyes, bringing her hands to grip the pillow. Sleep remained just out of reach, Paige's soft snores teasing her. After an hour she gave up and pushed off the covers, eyes opening to stare at the ceiling. She silently rose from the bed slipped out of the room. She passed by the TV room and peered inside. Pyro and Avalanche were watching an anime movie.

"Can't sleep?" Pyro asked, looking over the couch at her.

Rogue shook her head in reply. "We're having a marathon," Avalanche informed her.

"We've got popcorn and soda," Pyro enticed, holding up the items.

"I'm going to take a walk, but thanks," she replied, smiling at them before walking away.

Slowly, she meandered through the hallway, her hand trailing along the wall. She stopped outside of the hanger, staring blankly at the door before walking inside. _Did it get bigger?_ she wondered as she walked towards the plane, feeling miniscule next to its large frame.

Sighing, she moved away from it and pushed the button, opening the hanger door. She sat down on the threshold of it, letting her feet touch the rocky sand. Using her toes she began to draw, winding intricate paths along the cold ground. After a few minutes, she rose and walked out onto the beach, stopping at one of the large rocks. She perched on top of it, pulling her knees close to her body. Wrapping her hands around them, she leaned her head on top, staring out at the endless sea.

Her fears encircled her, every possible way the plan could go wrong playing out in her mind. The wind whipped through her hair, sending strands of it into her face. _What if none of us make it back?_ Her eyes widened in apprehension. _Who will take care of the kids?_ She didn't doubt that they could handle themselves for a few days, but after that she knew the fear would set in and they would be lost. Images of them lying on medical tables, tubes and machines hooked up to their battered bodies haunted her.

She unwrapped her hands and let her legs drop, allowing them to dangle over the rock. _They're stronger than you think,_ she told herself and hopped down from the rock, walking closer to the water. The sand beneath her feet became damp and she shivered as the water splashed against her feet. Images of summer vacations rose to her mind and she watched as she made castles with her sister.

Rogue shook her head. _I don't have a sister,_ she reminded herself and looked closely at the images. It wasn't any beach she knew of and the bathing suits were in styles she did not know. When the girl looked towards her and called for 'Erik' she knew whose memories they were. She kicked at the sand, sending it flying back to the ocean. _Never escape._

"Rogue."

_Speak of the devil,_ she thought, a bitter smile spreading across her face. She didn't turn around, instead focused on squishing her feet into the damp sand, relishing being able to feel something besides fabric or metal. The water splashed against her feet again and she shook from the cold. Begrudgingly, she took a few steps back, gasping when she connected with something solid.

She turned and found herself standing in front of Magneto. _Much too close_. She side stepped around him, sitting once again on one of the large rocks. "Why are you out here?" Magneto asked her, though he still faced the ocean.

"Thinking," she replied, letting her toes once again trace pictures in the sand.

"Of?" he asked, turning to look at her.

She focused her attention on her creations, becoming flushed under his intent gaze. "Lots of things," she replied and let out a long sigh, knowing she would need to go into more details. "There's so much that can go wrong."

Rogue looked up at him. "I don't think I can fly the plane," she told him honestly.

"You have flown it fine under my supervision," Magneto replied, folding his arms across his chest.

"But what if I can't?" she asked, nervously twisting her hands.

"You will," he told her.

She looked down at the sand, biting her lip in trepidation. His hand cupped her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "You will," he repeated, taking a strand of her hair in his fingers. He tugged hard. "Or you will bear the punishment."

"I think getting everyone killed would be punishment enough," she said sincerely.

His hand moved from her chin, trailing feather light caresses down her neck. Her eyes closed and she gripped the rock with her hands, feeling weak. "I suppose it would," he replied, his fingers moving back up her neck, to her mouth, tracing her lips.

Suddenly, his hands were gone and she opened her eyes, looking at him in confusion. "Up," he told her and she slowly stood, trying to see his face in the moonless night.

Before she knew what was happening, his lips were on hers. She shut her eyes, hands coming to grip his sweater. She desperately tried to remember every detail; the taste, the feel, the smell. For once it wasn't some second rate memory that teased her, nor did she need to worry about her power. She moaned as he broke the kiss, her eyes opening to look up at him.

In the back of her mind, she could hear a voice protesting, telling her to push him away and go back to her room. She ignored it, closing her eyes again and resting her head against his chest, clinging to him, desperate for his touch. His sweater was scratchy, but it felt different from the material of her nightgown, and it smelled like him. She rubbed her face against his shirt, enjoying the texture of it against her skin. She sighed against him, her eyes opening as she felt the back of her knees gently connect with the rock she had risen from.

Rogue looked up at Magneto, her eyes heavy with desire. She felt her body rise a few inches, so that he did not need to bend down when his lips once again pressed against hers. This was nothing like the first kiss. That one had been soft, almost gentle. This one was raw, stirring a passion she feared could consume her.

She felt like she was melting into him and grasped his shoulders, needing to hold onto him in order to ground herself. She felt lightheaded.

His hands caressed her hair before they moved down to her back, stroking up and down. She gasped against his mouth as one of his hands brushed her side, before gently moving across her stomach, her nightgown rising slowly with each touch. His mouth left hers, and her grip on his shoulders tightened as she felt his tongue traced patterns up and down her neck.

"Beautiful," he whispered into her ear.

She shuddered and groaned, "Erik."

Her eyes opened, trembling slightly from fear as well as arousal. _That_ was his human name. "Marie," he replied, tugging gently on a stand of white hair before capturing her lips again.

She pressed her body into his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He groaned at the contact, his hands once again in her hair. Eventually, they broke apart, and she leaned her forehead against his, trying to even out her haggard breathing. His hands gently gripped hers, removing them from his shoulders as he placed her on the wet sand.

"You should sleep," Magneto told her. "We have much to do tomorrow."

Rogue nodded, looking intently at his face, trying to discern how he felt. He smiled briefly at her. "Go," he said, gently caressing her face.

She turned and walked back to the hanger door. As her feet touched the steel floor, she looked back at him, watching as he sat down on her rock, staring at the ocean. She pressed a hand to her mouth, closing her eyes as she remembered the feel of his lips against hers, before walking away.

Once at her room, she laid on the bed, pulling the covers over her body. She dreamt of metal, its alluring song comforting her as waves crashed against her feet, her fears forgotten.

xxx

Rogue had an unsettling feeling her stomach, the kind her mother always called butterflies. She blinked, pushing thoughts of her mother into the back of her mind. _Focus,_ she told herself, twisting her hands as she walked into the hanger.

Looking around, she realized that she was the first there, and looked at the plane, all of her fears from last night consuming her. Her eyes traveled to the hanger door, fingers touching her lips, as more doubt filled her. She had no idea how to behave around Magneto or what to expect from him. _Or how he'll expect you to behave._

The door behind her opened, and she quickly dropped her hands, listening as the children entered the room. "Why can't we go?" Sam demanded and she smiled at the sulkiness she could hear in his voice.

"You have to be at least this tall," Pyro answered, raising his hand a few inches above Rusty's head. Rogue turned around, glaring at him. There was no need to tease them.

"That's a stupid rule," Rusty replied, scowling.

"I can fight," Sam declared, his fists clenching at his side. A second later, he was flying through the air, flames trailing along after him.

"Yeah," Rusty yelled, flames surrounding his hands.

"Down, now!" Rogue yelled, looking up at Sam.

Behind her, she could hear Rusty mutter something about Pyro stealing his fire. "I suggest you listen to her," Magneto said from the doorway and reluctantly the boy did.

Rogue turned and watched as he entered the room, the rest of the Brotherhood and Bobby following. She looked down at her hands, then the floor, trying to look at anything but him. "It's not fair," Sam complained, and she looked up at him. "We could help."

"We want to help," Rusty added, the other children nodding.

"Admirable," Magneto replied, placing his helmet on his head. "You are needed here, to guard this facility, and get the medical supplies ready in case they are needed upon our return."

The children nodded, though Rusty and Sam both looked crestfallen. "We are counting on you," Magneto continued and Rogue smiled as both boys perked up at that fact.

"We won't let you down, sir," Rusty replied.

Magneto nodded. Slowly the children began to exit the room. Rogue watched them leave, trying to memorize their faces incase something went wrong. Paige turned back towards her and ran to her, hugging her tightly. "Come back," the girl whispered.

"That's my plan," Rogue told her as Paige released her grip.

She watched as the girl walked over to Magneto, looking up at him, a serious expression on her face. "Don't let her get hurt," Paige told him.

"I won't," he replied, casting a heated look towards Rogue.

Rogue looked down at her feet, remembering the feel of his hands in her hair. Her nervousness increased, her body becoming flushed at the thought of his touch. "It is time," Magneto said, his voice nearer than before.

She looked up. He was standing beside her. "You will do fine," he assured her, caressing her arm, his fingers trailing gently, before walking towards the plane.

Rogue shivered and turned to follow him. Her footsteps faltered briefly when she spotted Bobby on top of the ramp, watching her intently, looking at her as though she had betrayed him. She took a deep breath and walked onto the plane, ignoring him as she passed, taking her seat in the pilot's chair.

xxx

She really wanted all of them to shut up. Did they honestly have no idea how nerve wracking this was? She gripped the joystick in her hands, eyes locked on the window, glancing every so often at the buttons and meters. Behind her, she heard Pyro make another joke, Avalanche and Blob both laughing in response. Her grip tightened, eyes narrowing as she thought of the many ways to cause each of them pain later.

"You are doing fine," Magneto said, his hand resting on her shoulder.

She gulped, blushing at the contact. "I…thanks," she replied, unsure what she should say to him.

His hand moved to the back of her neck, firmly massaging it, and she bit her lip at as his warm fingers massaged her, setting every nerve ending on fire.. "Don't," she whispered and his hand stilled.

"Don't?" he asked, anger creeping into his voice.

"I can't concentrate when you touch me," she explained. "I'll crash the plane."

"Very well," Magneto replied, sounding pleased as he removed his hand.

From his reflection in the window, she knew that he was still standing near her, his face hidden by shadows and the helmet. She also saw Bobby's face reflected in the glass, his eyes narrowed in anger. Taking a deep breath, she focused her attention on flying the plane, ignoring both him and Magneto, and trying to block out the noise from the other passengers.

xxx

Rogue looked at the radio in her hands, desperate for any communication from either team. She knew it would be minimal at first, with neither team wanting to alert anyone to their presence. The only sound the radio had made for the last thirty minutes was static and as each minute passed, her anxiousness grew. The plane was well hidden in a clearing near the lab. _That doesn't mean someone couldn't stumble into it,_ she reasoned.

She looked at the sensors, grateful that they didn't detect any unknown presence. "…Rogue…hear me?" Bobby's voice crackled over the radio frequency.

"Yeah," she replied, cursing the quality of his transmission.

There was no reply and her concern grew with each passing second. _What if they needed me and the radio isn't picking up the signal?_ She bit her lip, shaking the radio in an attempt to make it work better. _What if I go too early?_

All of the waiting was reminding her of Alkali Lake, uncertainty interwoven with boredom and fear. She had flown the X-Jet then, crashing it into the snowy embankment. _I won't crash this time._

"….Rogue…them…" Bobby said, his voice barely audible.

"How the hell am I supposed to understand that?" she screamed at the radio in her hand.

"…come…" Magneto said, his voice a little louder than Bobby's.

Rogue bit her lip, hoping that he was asking for her to pick them up. _Next time, we need better equipment. _She tossed the radio into the copilot seat and prepared for take off. The plane rose into the air, her grip on the joystick tighter than before as she maneuvered her way to their location, following the blinking button on the control panel.

Looking down at the ground below, her eyes widened in horror at the scene. The four vans were flattened, bits and pieces of metal decorating the asphalt of the road. There were bodies of uniformed men strewn about the ground. Her mouth dropped open in horror as she realized they all had pieces of the vans piercing through their skin. _Oh god._

In the distance she could hear the sound of sirens and forced herself to block out all regret for the dead. She pushed the button to unlock and open the ramp, unable to look away from the wreckage as people boarded the plane.

"Now, Rogue!" Magneto yelled, the ramp closing once he reached the top, relief sweeping through her at the sound of his voice.

She didn't hesitate, flying them away from the destruction and towards the second team's rendezvous. There was a great deal of commotion in the plane. She could hear various voices offering thanks, muttering about the camps, wanting to know what was happening. Rogue concentrated on keeping the plane steady.

After a few minutes, she arrived at the pre-arranged location and landed the plane. The second team boarded and she sighed in relief. Mystique sat down in the copilot's seat. "You did good," she told Rogue as the plane took off.

Rogue smiled. _Finally, we're going home._ She bit her lip, her stomach queasy, as she realized she had called Magneto's base home.


	12. Chapter 12

_If they don't shut up, I'm going to go crazy,_ Rogue thought, trying to focus on flying the plane.

"Enough!" Magneto yelled and she sighed, hoping he would be able to calm down the frightened mutants. "Either quiet down or I have no problem forcing you off this plane."

"We're in the air," someone stated.

"Yes, we are," Magneto replied darkly and the passengers fell silent.

Rogue smiled, thankful for the silence, finally able to concentrate. "What is our ETA?" Magneto asked and she felt his hand on her seat, close to her shoulder.

"Five minutes," Mystique informed him. "I radioed ahead and let the children know we will need medical attention."

"Who's hurt?" Rogue asked, worried.

"Concentrate on flying," Magneto informed her and she glanced at his reflection in the glass. _He doesn't appear to be hurt._ She wondered how skilled he was at ignoring his injuries.

She spotted the base ahead and watched as the hanger door opened, slowly bringing in the plane for a shaky landing. Rogue smiled, thankful that she could release her grip on the plane's controls.

"Good job," Magneto told her, his fingers gently stroking her shoulder for a few seconds before he turned his attention to the other passengers. "There are children waiting below to show you where to go if you are injured. Do not needlessly scare them. Questions will be answered in time."

Rogue pushed the button to release the ramp, unbuckled hers seatbelt and rose. As she turned around, tears filled her eyes as she saw the Professor strapped into one of the front seats, Bobby sitting beside him. "Professor!" she exclaimed and ran towards them, stopping in front of him. "We've been worried."

"As have we," Xavier replied, motioning to the seat behind him.

"Mr. Summers!" Rogue cried as she saw her teacher unbuckling his belt. There was blood on his shirt but from the ease he stood she had a feeling it wasn't his.

"How many of you were able to escape?" Cyclops asked, walking towards her.

"Eight of us," Rogue replied, looking down at her feet.

"Eight?" Xavier said, his voice full of defeat. She looked up at him, watching as he shook his head.

"There were no others to rescue," Magneto told him and Rogue looked at him, noticing the tension in his body. "The FoH works fast."

He raised his hand and she watched Cyclops' hands move into a fighting stance. Magneto narrowed his eyes as a wheelchair floated towards them. "I saved your lives, Cyclops," Magneto said, his voice cold as he looked at the younger man.

"Yes, you did," Cyclops replied, hands dropping to his sides though his stance was still stiff. "What did you have to gain from doing so?"

"Destroying the lab," Bobby muttered, helping the Professor into the wheelchair. "Killing hundreds of humans."

"I could have easily destroyed the lab and left those in the transport to fend for themselves, _Iceman_," Magneto replied, his voice becoming dangerous. "Yet, I did not."

"You have something else planned," Cyclops stated and Bobby nodded.

"Stop it!" Rogue declared, looking between them in disbelief at their behavior. "_This_ ego match isn't helping."

"You're only saying that because _he,_" Bobby said, pointing at Magneto, "can touch you, and _you_ enjoy it."

Rogue's eyes narrowed and she fought back every urge to hit him. "I'm going to see what's happening with the others," she said, shaking her head. "Kill one another for all I care."

She turned on her heel and started towards the ramp, anger radiating off of her. "I believe I shall go with you, Rogue," Xavier said and she stopped, waiting for him to catch up to her.

An uneasy silence passed between the two of them as they entered the hallway. "Professor…" she began, unsure of what to say. _I don't understand my feelings for Magneto, how am I supposed to explain them?_

"I am afraid that Scott and Erik will never be able to agree," Xavier told her, his voice calming her nerves. "Incidents in the past have made that impossible."

"Bobby probably won't be able to either," she replied, wrapping her arms around her body. "He hasn't exactly liked being here."

"What of the children? How have they taken to living here?" he asked.

"As well as they can," Rogue replied with a shrug. "They saw their friends killed, were almost killed themselves. That changes a person."

"Only if one lets it," Xavier replied and she looked at him. He smiled gently at her and she tried to reciprocate, looking away when she was unable. "And you?"

She unwrapped her arms, trailing one of them along the walls, comforted by the cold steel beneath her fingers. "I'm okay," she said and looked back at him. "Eri—Magneto has been helping me work on controlling my power, to not see it as a curse."

She watched him raise an eyebrow at the use of Magneto's first name. "I am sorry I was unable to help you do so," Xavier said sincerely.

Rogue shrugged. "There never really was a time you could have," she countered, dropping her hand, feeling somber at the loss of contact with the metal. "Bobby thinks Magneto is evil. I have a feeling Mr. Summers thinks the same thing."

"You would be right in that assumption," Xavier replied.

"He isn't though, Professor," she insisted.

He stopped in the hallway a grave expression on his face. "He is not evil, Rogue. I assure you that I do know that," he replied, looking intently at her. "However, he is not above doing whatever he thinks is necessary to see his vision come to fruition. _You_ of all people should know that."

Images of the Statue of Liberty flashed before her eyes and she nodded. "I do," she replied and sighed, leaning against the wall. "Everything he's said has come true. Registration, camps. It's not a far leap to 'special treatment'."

"No, it is not," Magneto said, floating down to rest between the two of them.

"It will not happen, Erik," Xavier stated. "Already there are those in Washington working on dismantling the camps."

"You are naïve, Charles," Magneto replied with a long-suffering sigh. "Fear is a powerful emotion. I will not allow our kind to be destroyed because of it."

"What do you propose?" Xavier asked. "Killing every man, woman and child who is not a mutant? Like you tried to do before?

Rogue blanched at the reminder, fists clenched at her sides as she looked towards Magneto, unsure what his answer would be. "It was no less than Stryker tried to do to us," Magneto replied, folding his arms across his chest.

"That doesn't make it right," Rogue whispered, looking at her hands. She took a deep breath and looked back up at him. "If we're superior shouldn't we show them that by not stooping to their level?"

"Charles has tried that, Rogue," Magneto replied, giving her a sympathetic look. "The attacks on the school were his answer from those in power."

Rogue closed her eyes, trying to erase the images of her dead friends. "They had you trapped, in chains, Charles," Magneto continued. "It won't be long before they begin placing numbers on mutants."

"You've made these arguments to me before, Erik," Xavier replied, shaking his head. "Violence is not the answer to this problem."

"Mutants _must_ take their rightful place," Magneto stated and looked at Rogue, eyes focused on her gloves. "No mutant should ever be afraid to use his or her power."

"How do you intend to make that happen?" Xavier asked, and Magneto looked at him, his expression determined.

"By force if necessary," Magneto replied. "This is a war. The sooner you realize that the better off you will be."

He pointed to the door at the end of the hallway. "The children are waiting to see you, Charles," Magneto continued. "Don't keep them waiting."

"This conversation is not over, Erik," Xavier replied before wheeling himself away.

"It never is," Magneto said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Rogue watched as he turned his attention to her, eyes widening in a mixture of trepidation and desire as he slowly approached her. Using one finger he caressed her lips and she closed her eyes, moaning as his fingers traveled down her neck.

"You flew well," Magneto whispered in her ear, one hand trailing along her collarbone while the other rested against her hip.

She whimpered as he pressed soft kisses down her neck, her hands moving to grip his shoulders. He pulled her roughly against him, hands moving to her back, roaming across her shoulders and up and down her spine, while he captured her mouth with his lips. She gasped as her back hit the wall, his hands sliding urgently up and down her sides, her grip on his shoulders tightening.

There were footsteps in the distance and he took a step back, leaving the two of them breathing heavily, as he looked hungrily at her. She ached for his touch, her body on fire.

"Paige is expecting you," Magneto told her, smiling gently as he pushed stray strands of hair behind her ears. "We will talk later."

Rogue nodded but made no move. She was afraid that if she stepped away from the wall she would melt from the sensory overload. "Go," he said, smirking at her flustered form.

Slowly, she walked away from him, fingers touching her swollen lips, a goofy smile on her face. Entering the makeshift hospital, she tried to appear serious, but was unable to as Paige ran to her, arms wrapping around her. "You came back," the girl said.

"I told you I would," Rogue replied, brushing her hair.

She released Paige and watched her go back to Callisto, handing the woman the materials she asked for. Looking towards the Professor, Rogue did not like the scrutiny in his gaze and looked away, moving quickly towards Mystique to help in any way she could.

xxx

A few hours later, once medical needs had been met, Rogue found herself sitting with the children and Pyro. "What happened?" Rusty asked, eyes wide with anticipation.

"Did the lab blow up really big?" Sam prodded, looking excitedly at Pyro. "Was there an explosion?"

"Oh yeah," Pyro replied, lounging across a couple of the chairs, a blissful smile on his face.

"What did it sound like?" Sam asked, sitting down on the floor beside him.

"Come on," Rusty urged. "Tell us!"

Rogue rolled her eyes at their enthusiasm, silently braiding Paige's hair. _She's one of the few who isn't afraid of my touch._ "Was the fire really big?" the girl asked.

Pyro nodded, sighing happily. The younger boys continued to pester him for details while the other girls took turns trying to braid like Rogue. "We never get to do any of the fun stuff!" Sam pouted.

"Fun?" Bobby asked, entering the room.

All heads turned towards him and Rogue cringed at the fury in his eyes. "You think it was fun?" he asked, looking at Sam. "People _died!_ They were slaughtered, metal from the vans slicing them in half or piercing their skin."

The boy ducked his head, tears welling up in his eyes. "Bobby, stop it!" Rogue yelled, trying to offer comfort to the girls, whose lips trembled.

"He went crazy, Rogue," Bobby continued, walking towards her. "We had the mutants out of the van; there was no reason all of the officers had to die. They were only doing their job."

"Yeah, right," Pyro replied, rising from his position at Sam's side. "They were taking mutants to be experimented on, to be cut up and prodded, and probably killed once they'd gotten what they wanted."

"Both of you stop it," Rogue said, glaring at them. "Look at them!" she cried, pointing at the younger mutants, who looked towards the older boys in fear.

"They need to know the truth, Rogue," Bobby said, and her mouth opened in shock.

"You know what, _Iceman,_" she said, spitting out his name, "your name does suit you, and so does your power. You are frozen inside."

"Yeah, well, _Rogue_ suits you," he countered, glaring back at her. "You are unprincipled and deceitful. I can't believe that I _ever_ wanted to touch you."

She clenched her fists, eyes narrowing. "I don't _need _your touch," she told him.

"Of course not," Bobby replied, "you'd rather be touched by a lunatic!"

Out of the corner of her eyes, Rogue saw Pyro flick his lighter open. "Don't," she warned, looking at him. "He's not worth it."

Pyro scowled and shut the lighter. The tension in the room grew and Rogue had a feeling that Bobby would never be able to see either her or Pyro as friends again.

"What is going on?" Magneto asked as he entered the room, Cyclops and Professor Xavier close behind.

"Difference of opinion, sir," Pyro replied and cocked his head towards Bobby. "_Some_ of us live in a dream world."

"_Some_ of us have become monsters," Bobby responded.

Pyro flashed his teeth at him in response.

"We're not monsters," Rogue replied, hugging Paige tightly. "We just won't sit idly by and let ourselves be attacked again."

"No one could have predicted the attacks on the mansion or mutants being forced into camps, Rogue," Cyclops said, stepping towards her.

"You're wrong," she replied, shaking her head. "Magneto did. That's why he put me in the machine on the Statue of Liberty, to try and stop this from happening."

Cyclops shook his head. "If we hadn't stopped him, you would have been killed," he said.

"One sacrifice to save a million others," she whispered, looking down at Paige.

"Rogue," Cyclops said in disbelief.

She looked sadly back at him. "It's the truth," she said and looked away, tears sliding down her face. "Jubilee, Kitty, Dr. Grey, they'd all be alive." She looked at the younger mutants, "And none of them would have needed to deal with losing their friends, their freedom."

"The machine did not work," Xavier said, moving towards her.

"I know," she replied, closing her eyes, forcing herself to calm down. She touched her gloves, running her fingers over the thin metal she knew was beneath the fabric, desperately needing his strength.

"Should I bring them back later?" Mystique asked from the doorway, all heads turning to look at her. The rest of the Brotherhood and rescued mutants were behind her.

Rogue watched Magneto wave towards the seats before giving her a concerned look. She forced a reassuring smile. Slowly everyone found a seat, the younger mutants clumping together on the floor beside her. They all looked forlornly at their feet, none of them saying a word. Pyro sat down with them as well, glaring at Bobby as he took a seat by the Professor and Cyclops.

She listened as Magneto greeted the new mutants, informing them of the various rules in the facility, watching as Cyclops' and Bobby's agitation grew. "The choice is yours," Magneto continued, "you may either stay and join our cause in liberating our fellow mutants or you may leave. No one will stop you."

Rogue looked at the new mutants wondering if any of them would opt to leave and where they would go. Her gaze traveled to Bobby and Cyclops. She didn't doubt that they would want to leave as soon as possible. _What about the kids?_ She looked in horror at the young mutants around her. _If the Professor and Cyclops leave does that mean they will as well?_

Everyone was rising and she realized she hadn't heard the last of Magneto's speech. She quietly stood as well, Paige letting her go and leaving the room with everyone else. "Rogue?" Magneto asked.

She looked up at him. "Am I supposed to be going somewhere?" she asked, looking at him in confusion.

He walked towards her. "You could help the new mutants find their rooms," he offered.

She nodded and hesitantly turned towards the door. "Where are the rooms?" she asked, turning back to him.

He raised an eyebrow in response. "Someone was not listening," he stated, his voice hard.

"I'm sorry," she replied, looking at him tiredly. She turned back to the door, at a loss for what to do.

"What is wrong?" Magneto asked, looking at her with concern as she turned back towards him.

"Can he take the kids?" she asked, eyes widening again in fear. "When the Professor leaves, can he?"

"It is their choice to stay here or leave, Rogue," Magneto assured her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Not Charles's."

She nodded. "Good," she said and smiled, turning back to the door. "Where am I going again?"

He let out an exasperated sigh. "Come along," Magneto replied and she trailed after him, grinning when she felt his power pull on her.

xxx

After rooms had been assigned, dinner was served. Rogue watched as the younger mutants began nodding off throughout the meal before finally dragging the group of them away for bed. There had been protests from Rusty and Sam at first, but they quickly quieted when Magneto gave them each a stern look.

Rogue opened the door to her room, waiting for Paige to enter before letting it close behind her. The girl changed into pajamas quickly then moved to her make-shift bed. "Bobby's mean," Paige said angrily, picking up the pillow and throwing it as hard as she could.

Rogue looked over at her, startled by the girl's fury. "Paige," she began but the child turned towards her, shaking her head.

"He _is_!" she cried, nostrils flaring. "I hate him!"

Rogue watched as Paige balled her fists, scowling at the wall. "Honey," Rogue said, kneeling down and placing her hands gently on the girl's, "you don't hate him. You're just really mad at him."

"He doesn't care about us," Paige yelled, pulling away from Rogue. "He only cares about humans."

Rogue raised an eyebrow at that. "Why do you think that?" she asked.

"Cause its true," Paige said, crossing her arms at her chest and glaring at the ground. She looked back up a few seconds later, lips trembling. "He always asks about what will happen to humans. He never thinks about mutants. We're mutants."

"Yes, we are," Rogue replied, reaching out her hands to comfort her. Paige moved towards her, burying her head in Rogue's shoulder. "He's a mutant too," Rogue reminded.

"I know," the girl said. She pulled back a little. "I don't want to die."

"Why do you think you're going to die?" Rogue asked, pushing hair away from the child's eyes.

Tears fell down Paige's face and she buried her head back in Rogue's shoulder. "I heard Mr. Summers and Bobby saying they're leaving soon," she said, hiccupping. "And that the kids are coming with them." Her grip tightened. "I don't want to leave."

Rogue held her tightly, closing her eyes as she listened to the child's sobs. "You aren't going to leave," she told her. "If you don't want to leave you won't have to."

"But, Mr. Summers says that we're the Professor's responsibility," Paige said, struggling with the last word. "If he leaves, we have to go."

"I promise that I won't let anything happen to you, Paige," Rogue told her, stroking her hair.

Paige's only answer was her soft sobs, her exhaustion taking over after a few minutes. Rogue held Paige's sleeping form for awhile, her animosity towards Cyclops and Bobby growing with each second. _If they want to leave that's fine,_ she thought bitterly, _but they have no right to take the children too. _

Carefully she laid Paige down on the floor, covering the girl with the covers. She kissed two of her fingers, placing them gently onto Paige's forehead before rising. She walked back towards the kitchen; the sounds of various voices letting her know Cyclops and Bobby were still there. She spotted the Professor quietly conversing with Magneto while Mystique looked dubiously at Avalanche. Ignoring Pyro's wave, she walked towards Cyclops and Bobby.

"Rogue," Bobby said, his voice guarded.

"If you want to leave that's fine," Rogue said, speaking quickly, "But you have no _right_ to make them come with you! It doesn't matter that they're children. They've seen enough, been through enough to make their own decisions."

"They are Professor Xavier's responsibility," Bobby began.

She laughed hysterically at that before chocking out a sob. "Yeah, well, sorry if I'm not all that sure he's able to fulfill his duties properly," she replied. "Jubilee and Kitty were his responsibility too and look what happened to them."

"That's hardly fair, Rogue," Cyclops said.

"Fair?" she asked, her voice rising. "Fair? This is a _war,_ Cyclops. There is no such thing as fair."

"What happened to you?" Cyclops asked, confused by her statements. "You know what Magneto is capable of. How can you trust that you will all be okay here?"

"Magneto's prepared for a war," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "He knows what can happen, what will happen. He won't tolerate what is happening to mutants."

"So, what? He'll kill ten humans for every mutant?" Bobby asked, glaring at her.

She blinked at that. "He enjoys killing," Bobby continued.

"No, he doesn't," Rogue replied, shaking her head.

"You forget, I saw what he did to those officers," he replied. "No mercy."

"_You_ forget that I have him in my head," she countered. "Killing is a means to an end."

"There are others ways than terrorism, Rogue," Cyclops said and she looked at him. "Diplomatic ways to dismantle the camps, to free mutants."

"The allied nations tried that in World War II," Rogue said. "All that happened was that the Germans stepped up their plans for killing those in the camps. When the surrender was announced, guards were told to kill all 'prisoners' who were still alive."

"That won't happen, Rogue," Cyclops replied.

"It's already started," she said, shaking her head. "Why can't you see that? Humans want to kill us because they're afraid."

"You're human as well, Rogue, don't forget that," Cyclops reminded.

"No," she replied, her voice cold, "I'm not."

She watched Cyclops sink back into his chair, shaking his head in defeat. "You try and make the children leave and I will stop you," Rogue warned.

Bobby snorted in response. "Oh really?" he asked, rolling his eyes. "How?"

"Try me," she replied, bringing a hand to her mouth, and tugging the glove free with her teeth.

"I could freeze you before you ever had a chance to touch me," Bobby said, scowling at her.

Before he knew what was happening, Rogue pushed the table into him, trapping his hands as she leapt onto the table, touching his forehead with her gloved hand. "Tag," she replied, smiling sweetly before hopping back down.

He cursed at her as she turned away, finished with the conversation. "Bobby, don't!" Cyclops yelled and she braced herself for the icy mass that was going to hit her.

She felt the magnetic pull on her hands, jerking her away. She watched as an icy dish shattered against the wall before she looked towards Magneto, intent on offering him a smile of thanks. Her eyes widened at the rage on his face, all of it directed towards Bobby. "Throwing things at a person whose back is turned," Magneto said, eyes narrowing. "How _heroic_ of you."

"Bobby, I believe it would be best for you to leave," Xavier said before looking at Rogue.

_Calm him,_ she heard Xavier say in her mind.

She looked questioningly at him. "Rogue is unharmed, Erik," Xavier continued. "Both of their tempers got the better of them." _Calm him._

Rogue looked at Magneto, eyes widening as she saw the metallic objects around him raise slightly in the air. "I'm fine," she reassured, walking towards him.

"I could always set him on fire if you want," Pyro offered, flicking his lighter open.

She turned and glared at him. "I'm only trying to help," he said, smiling wickedly at her.

"Don't help," she replied.

"You're no fun," Pyro said, closing the lighter and giving her a sour look.

"I think it would be delightful to see the two of them fight," Mystique said, reaching for another breadstick. "Metal and ice, who will win?"

"I believe you may get to see that soon," Avalanche replied, leaning back in his chair. "Not a real contest though."

"I'd rather see Pyro and Iceman spar," Mystique replied and Rogue shook her head incredulously at the two of them. "They're at about the same experience level."

"My pick would be Pyro," Avalanche said. "He'll fight dirty."

"Apparently, so will Iceman," Mystique replied with a grin. She looked over at Rogue. "Nice job on disarming him quickly, though it was sloppy. You need work on your offensive strategies."

"So I've been told," Rogue replied, sliding into the seat next to Magneto. She offered him a wry smile. "I am fine," she assured as Bobby and Cyclops exited the room.

A few seconds later they could all here Bobby yelp loudly. "Was that truly necessary," Xavier said, scowling at Magneto before exiting the room.

"What did you do?" Pyro asked, leaning forward.

Magneto rose from the table without answering. "Fling him against the wall?" Avalanche guessed.

"He isn't wearing any metal," Mystique replied.

"Bossman is more creative than that," Pyro said, flicking his lighter open and shut.

"It is your turn for dishes, Pyro and Rogue," Magneto said, walking towards the door. He looked back at Rogue. "Find me when you are finished."

She slowly nodded. As she watched him leave, the butterflies in her stomach returned. She shook her head and started clearing the table, ignoring Pyro's grin.


	13. Chapter 13

Rogue nervously looked at the staircase, clenching and unclenching her hands. She had tried the gym, the briefing room, and even looked in the hanger before coming here. She _knew _he wouldn't be in any of those places but her stomach had been queasy, the trepidation she felt overwhelming her, so she had thought it best to look in all those places first. _Except, it didn't help,_ she told herself, biting her lip, her apprehension growing.

Slowly, she walked up the stairs, keeping her hands close to her, casting jittery looks towards the walls. _What's wrong with me?_ She shook her head, quickening her pace until she came to the study door. She raised her hand to knock, jumping back when the doorway opened.

Professor Xavier was on the other side and gave her a smile. She reciprocated it before looking behind him. Magneto sat facing the doorway, Mystique and Avalanche occupying the chairs across from him. "Since you have more to discuss with your colleagues, Erik," Xavier said and she turned her attention to him, "I believe now would be a good time for me to steal Rogue."

"Huh?" she asked, not liking the sound of that. She looked questioningly back at Magneto.

He was looking at Xavier and from the concentration on his face she had a feeling the two were talking telepathically. "Do not take her far," Magneto finally said, looking at her possessively before turning his attention to the others.

Rogue stepped back, letting Xavier leave the room. She tried to hide the anxiety that she felt, relaxing a little when she felt a gentle tug on her hands. "Where to?" Rogue asked, unsure what to do.

"The briefing room should be adequate," Xavier replied.

She looked warily at the stairway. "How are you going to…?" she asked, looking over at him, trying not to smile as she saw his chair hovering in the air.

He gave her an imperceptible smile as he floated beside her down the stairs. "Some of us are more prone to showing off our powers than others," he said, looking far away for a brief moment as the chair touched down. "Erik never could turn down an opportunity to use his ability."

"Why shouldn't he show off his power?" Rogue questioned as they neared the room.

He looked at her intently without speaking and she wrapped her arms around herself. "Simply because one can do something does not necessarily mean they should," Xavier replied as she opened the door. "You could decide to drink and drive, Rogue, but you do not because of the consequences."

"Using your mutant power isn't like drunk driving though," Rogue countered, sitting down in one of the chairs. "Mutants shouldn't need to hide their gifts just because it may make humans scared."

"No, we should not," Xavier said, looking gravely at her. "Neither should we use our powers to harm humans."

Rogue sighed. "If they're attacking us, why can't we use our powers to stop them?" she asked.

"Erik is not advocating defensive strategies, Rogue," he replied. "I know you are aware of that."

She looked down at her hands, trying to figure out a way to respond. "He has no qualms with killing every human on this planet," Xavier continued. "Do you think that just because he has an interest in you that he will not dispose of you if needed?"

Rogue looked up at him, eyes wide in surprise. He smiled wearily at her in response. "Erik may be able to block me from his mind," he told her, "but your thoughts fly from you. If he needs to, Rogue, he will discard you without a second thought."

"Speaking from personal experience, Professor?" she asked, glaring at him.

"You already know the answer to that," Xavier replied, sadly.

"His ability to touch me has nothing to do with my change of…with why I agree with him," Rogue said, her posture becoming defensive.

"Oh?" Xavier asked, his disbelief evident in his eyes.

"No," she replied, crossing her arms in annoyance. "Even if he couldn't touch me I wouldn't be leaving with you."

She stood up, not wanting to extend the conversation any longer than necessary. "You're disillusioned," she said, "you talk of diplomacy, of negotiation."

She took a breath, shaking her head as she continued, "_You_ were being taken to be experimented on. They see us as guinea pigs. They do not care if we live or if we die."

"Not everyone feels that way," Xavier began.

"Mutants are being rounded up and put into camps and no one is willing to do anything about it," Rogue interrupted. "No one but Magneto."

She looked at him pleadingly. "How many more mutants have to die before you understand?" she asked, looking away from him. "Eight of us survived the attack on the school."

She looked back at him, tears glistening in her eyes. "They showed no mercy," she hiccupped. "We didn't use our powers, we ran, and they butchered us without a second thought."

"Rogue," Xavier said, reaching a hand out to comfort her.

She shook him off. "I won't let it happen again," she told him, balling her fists in anger, her eyes narrowing. "You can't take them."

"The children?" Xavier asked, his face void of emotion.

She nodded. "You had your chance to protect them, to get them prepared for what would happen," Rogue replied, wiping back her tears. "You failed."

"You see the world in black and white," Xavier said calmly, but there was a coldness to his voice. "You are like Erik in that regard. I have no doubt that is because of his presence in your mind and because of the events you have endured. Make no mistake though, Rogue, it isn't always that easy."

"Look at your own involvement with Erik," Xavier continued, his voice tinged with anger. "He is the man who tried to kill you. Yet you are prepared to give him everything?"

"Stay out of my head," she replied, her eyes narrowing in anger.

The door opened behind them and she didn't bother turning around. "We just finished," Xavier said before placing a hand on her arm. _You will understand why I am right._

"No, I won't," she said, wrenching her arm from him.

The doorway closed as Xavier left. She could sense Magneto behind her, but she kept her focus on the wall across from her. "I hate him," Rogue said eventually, pulling her knees to her chest, glaring. "He told us we would be safe at the mansion."

"Charles is naïve," Magneto replied, running a hand through her hair.

She closed her eyes and buried her head in her knees, tears falling steadily as she silently cried. "I hate him," she reiterated, roughly wiping her eyes.

His hand continued to stroke her hair and she closed her eyes, letting his touch calm her. After a few minutes she turned and looked at him. "We need to talk," Magneto told her, dropping his hand and moving towards the door.

Silently, she followed him to his study, anxiety filling her with each step she took. She sat in her usual seat, looking at him with guarded eyes, unsure what he wanted to say. He stood by his chair, looking intently at her. "I do not need _this_," he said, waving a hand absently towards her.

She tried not to show any emotion to his words, her stomach plummeting. "We are at war," he continued and she nodded, focusing on a spot on the wall just past him. _If I don't look at him,_ she reasoned, _I won't cry._ "_This_ will only complicate matters."

"It's fine," she said, her voice hollow to her own ears. Xavier's words from early reverberated in her mind, _He will discard you without a second thought_. She winced, _I didn't think it would be this soon._

His hand cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him. _I will not cry._ "So that is why," Magneto said, brushing strands of hair from her face before trailing a finger across her lips, "you must promise to fight with me, give me your allegiance."

She closed her eyes as he kissed her, the tears she had been holding back falling freely down her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His mouth left hers, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck as he pulled her to her feet. He tugged her towards him, walking backwards before sitting down in his chair, bringing her down so that she was straddling his lap. His hands took hold of hers, removing them from his neck, and she dropped them to her sides, giving him a look caught between desire and fear.

"You will fight for me," he stated, his hands moving to her waist, tugging at the hem of her shirt.

"Yes," she replied, gasping as he made her arms rise into the air, playfully glaring at the pleased smile on his face.

"You will join me," he stated, his fingers brushing her stomach as he pulled the shirt further up her body.

She nodded in agreement, closing her eyes, feeling much too warm. "Rogue," he said, his movements stilling. She whimpered in response, desperate for his touch. "I need an answer."

"I will," she insisted quickly, moaning when he began pulling the shirt again.

As the garment was tossed aside she opened her eyes, breathing heavy as she looked at him. The look on his face was predatory and she shivered before he captured her lips with his. His kiss was urgent, his hands caressing the curve of her waist as she gripped his sweater. He pulled her closer, the coarse fabric of his sweater scratching her flesh as his hands ran up and down her spine, the different sensations on her skin driving her crazy.

His mouth left hers again and she gasped for air as she felt his hands toy with the straps of her bra before he nipped her neck. She cried out at that, her grip tightening. He looked back at her, hands moving up to her hair, fingers twisting around the white strands. "Mine," he said, his eyes darkening, tugging on her hair.

"Yours," she told him breathlessly; at her words a smile spread across his face.

He released her hair, his fingers gently stroking her face, before moving lower to trace the skin around her bra. Her eyes closed, head falling back at the touch, her nerve endings on fire as his hand went lower, brushing over the fabric covering her nipples. She moaned as he repeated the motion, her breathing becoming ragged. "Mine," he whispered again, his mouth replacing his fingers.

Rogue's grip tightened as she arched into him, losing herself to his touch. She groaned in disappointment as his mouth left her breasts before she felt his hand touch her stomach, slowly moving down, tracing the edge of her pants. Her eyes flew open as his hand slipped underneath the fabric, to caress her through the cotton of her panties. "You will not fail me," he whispered in her ear as he began to rub her with insistent fingers.

She closed her eyes, her body on fire as she rocked against his hand. His touch was overwhelming her, each sensation building inside of her. _Too much._ She felt like she was drowning and tightened her grip on his shoulders, needing something to anchor her. His fingers quickened their movements, tears falling down her face as it all became too much for her to bear.

Small keening sounds escaped her and she bucked wildly against him. "Never," she cried out in pleasure, shuddering as she fell against him.

He gave her a pleased smile as he removed his hand. "You should sleep," he told her, helping her to stand.

She picked up her shirt and quickly pulled it over her head. "I…" she began, her words faltering. She had no idea what to do or say.

"Paige will wonder where you are," Magneto said, running a hand possessively down her arm.

Rogue nodded and forced herself to walk towards the door. She stopped at the doorway, turning to give him a shy smile, before slipping from the room, her steps wobbly as she made her way to her room, a faraway look on her face.

xxx

"We're going to miss breakfast," Paige whined, stomping her feet as she looked anxiously between Rogue and the doorway.

"You can always go and I'll catch up," Rogue replied, nervously running a hand through her hair. Slowly, she pulled on a sock and Paige let out an exasperated sigh, scowling at her.

"We're having pancakes!" the girl moaned, dropping onto the bed beside her, banging her head onto the mattress. "Rusty and Sam are going to eat them all."

Rogue took a deep breath before answering her. "Go eat, Paige. I'll be right behind you."

"I'll try to save you some," Paige told her, hopping down to the floor.

"Thanks," Rogue replied absently, looking around the room. _Where are my gloves?_

"Hi, Magneto," Paige greeted as the door opened.

Rogue froze at his name. "Rusty and Sam arrived in the kitchen three minutes ago," he told her.

Paige growled and Rogue heard the girl's footsteps carry her down the hallway before the door closed. Rogue closed her eyes and counted to ten before turning around to face him. Her gaze dropped to the floor, unable to look at his him without blushing. She saw his hands and looked away, biting her lip as she remembered exactly what they were able to do to her. "Rogue," Magneto began.

"I can't find my gloves," she nervously interrupted him, moving back towards the bed before abruptly turning away from it. The last thing she needed to do was look at a bed. _Or at him._

"Here," Magneto said and she turned towards him, watching as the pair of gloves flew from beneath the bed and into his hands. He handed them to her.

"Thanks," she replied, shivering when his fingers touched hers. She hastily put the gloves on, staring at a spot just above his head.

"Rogue," he said again, amusement in his voice. "Look at me."

She trembled and raised her head, forcing herself not to turn away. Her eyes became heavy as he brushed strands of hair behind her ears.

"If we do not hurry, I believe Rusty and Sam may devour everything," Magneto told her, running a finger along her jaw.

"Caliban would make you more pancakes if you asked," Rogue replied, eyes closing.

"Indeed," he said, trailing his fingers slowly down her neck.

She moaned, opening her eyes when his touch left her skin, gazing questioningly at him. A pleased smile spread across his face before he turned towards the door. She followed him out of the room, twisting her hands. All of this was brand new territory to her. There was a gentle pull on her gloves and she looked down at them. _Is it crazy that I find that comforting?_ She wondered, confusion clouding her mind. _Probably._

Rogue shook her head, dropping her hands to her sides as the kitchen doors opened. She smiled as she spotted Paige happily eating pancakes while listening intently to something Rusty was saying. The girl looked up and waved, turning to point to the stack of pancakes on the plate beside her.

"I saved you some," Paige told her as Rogue picked up the plate. "_Some_ people didn't want to share."

Rogue stifled a laugh as the child glared at her brother and his friend. "Thanks, Paige," Rogue said and moved to the other table, her steps faltering briefly when she realized she would be sitting next to Magneto.

Silently, she sat down, keeping her gaze on her plate. She could hear Mystique and Avalanche conversing with Magneto, while Blob and Pyro discussed a video game. Looking down the table, she saw that the new mutants were quiet, observant, and eating hesitantly. Her gaze met Xavier's and she quickly looked away, removing her gloves and picking up the knife and fork to begin eating.

The silverware was cold and slick beneath her fingers, reminding her of Magneto's hands sliding up and down her back. Her eyes closed, blushing as she remembered where else his hands had ventured. She placed the utensils down, intent on putting her gloves back on, eyes widening when she realized her gloves were no longer beside her. Looking over at Magneto, she frowned when she saw them lying neatly beside _him_. Her fork rose slightly from the table and she grabbed it, mentally cursing him. _Unsettling, isn't it?_ His presence in her mind said before laughing and she glared in response.

She reached for the maple syrup, gasping when his fingers brushed hers as he reached for the bottle. Quickly, she pulled back her hand, dropping it into her lap, refusing to look at him. _He knows exactly what he's doing to me._

Looking up, she watched as Mystique gave her an amused look before directing her attention once again to Magneto. Rogue sighed and looked away. Cyclops was looking between her and Magneto in disbelief, his gaze dropping to her bare hand holding the fork. Xavier was looking furiously at Magneto.

She glanced at Magneto and frowned. He was staring back at Xavier and from the intense looks on both of their faces she had a feeling they were talking telepathically. _About me._ Rogue shook her head, intent on ignoring everyone as she ate the pancakes.

"Rogue," Mystique said and Rogue looked up, "You have training with me in fifteen minutes."

"Thank god," Rogue whispered and swiftly rose, nodding in reply. "Gloves, please," she said, holding a hand out to Magneto.

The gloves were dropped into her hands, his gaze never wavering from Xavier's. She put on the gloves, rolling her eyes as the links tightened. "Gym?" she asked, looking at Mystique.

"Thirteen minutes," the blue mutant replied.

Rogue nodded and exited the room. _He is using your greatest desire against you,_ Xavier said in her mind.

_Stay out of my head_, she snapped. _I'm not a child, Professor._

_Yes, you are,_ Xavier replied sadly. _In regards to touch, to intimate relationships, you are still a child. _

_Why can't you accept that I don't believe in your dream anymore?_ She asked, walking into her room and quickly changing into her workout clothes.

_You have been through a great trauma, Rogue,_ Xavier said. _Erik has used that to his advantage. _

_So did you,_ she replied, walking towards the gym. _I make my own decisions. _

_If only that were true,_ Xavier said.

_Leave me alone,_ Rogue stated, wrapping her arms around her body. _Go bother someone else._

She heard him sigh before the connection was broken. Leaning against the wall outside the gym, she took a deep breath before entering; hoping training with Mystique would help her forget everything for awhile.

xxx

Rogue winced in pain as her back connected with the wall. "You are distracted," Mystique stated disdainfully.

Rogue quickly got into a defensive stance, watching the other mutant. "Wolverine taught you well," Mystique continued, smirking, "if you want to live your whole life playing defense."

Rogue blocked the punch directed at her stomach. "Attack me," Mystique said, punching again.

Rogue deflected the punch and aimed a kick at the blue mutant's stomach. Mystique grabbed her foot, flinging Rogue to the ground. "That was better," Mystique stated. "You tried."

Rogue bit her lip at the pain throbbing through her body. "Magneto was teaching me some offensive strategies," she said, pushing herself up and warily watching the other woman.

"Erik relies on his power in all of his maneuvers," Mystique replied. "You do not have that luxury."

"Not unless I take his power," Rogue muttered. She didn't like the smile that Mystique gave in response.

The gym doors opened and the two turned towards them. "We're all needed in the briefing room," Avalanche told them before walking away.

"More tomorrow," Mystique said, walking towards the door.

Rogue followed her, rolling her shoulders in an attempt to stretch her aching muscles. Arriving at the room, Rogue quickly sat near Pyro, glancing curiously at him. He shrugged in response before glaring at Cyclops and Bobby. The rescued mutants and children entered the room a few minutes later, followed by the Professor and Magneto.

The television screen turned on and all heads turned towards it. A well dressed reporter stood in front of the destroyed lab. "Officials are still searching through the debris for evidence after yesterday's attack on the Horton Medical Facility," the man said.

"We did good," Pyro said, blissfully smiling as he looked at the rubble.

"Oh yeah," Avalanche replied from beside him.

Rogue cast a glance towards Cyclops who was shaking his head in disgust at the two of them. "Eleven staff members of the facility were killed during the attack," the reporter continued, before the image displayed changed to footage of the transport wreckage. "A transport carrying mutants to the medical facility was also attacked—"

"Medical facility," Pyro scoffed, glaring at the screen.

"Ten highly dangerous mutants escaped and twelve mutant corrections officers were killed," the reporter stated.

"Needlessly killed," Bobby added, casting a glance towards Magneto.

"They should have picked another job," Pyro countered, leaning back in his chair.

"Silence," Magneto stated, looking pointedly at both of them before turning his attention back to the screen.

Rogue watched as Bobby scowled, opening his mouth to reply, silenced only when Cyclops shook his head. She looked back at the television, eyes widening when images of Xavier, Cyclops and the other eight mutants were shown, with the caption 'Dangerous Mutants: Call the mutant hotline, do not approach'. The screen shut off and Magneto walked towards it before turning to face them.

"We are at war," Magneto stated, ignoring Bobby's mutterings. "The United States government has rounded up mutants and placed them into camps. They are setting up facilities to experiment on us and when the time comes that mutants no longer serve a purpose, they will exterminate us."

"Erik," Xavier began.

"You will have your time to speak, Charles," Magneto interrupted, looking coldly at him. Xavier sighed and Magneto continued, "The Brotherhood and I plan to make sure that does not occur."

"You'll just kill every human on the planet," Bobby yelled.

"Iceman," Magneto said coldly, turning to look at him. "I suggest you learn to control these outbursts or you will leave this room."

"I'll control my outburst when you…" Bobby replied, yelping as the door opened and he and his chair careened out of the room.

There were gasps of surprise and fear. Rogue looked sadly at the closed door before turning back towards Magneto. "The Brotherhood will not tolerate what is happening to mutants," he continued, his voice steely. "We are the future and must take our rightful place, by force if necessary."

He looked at the new mutants and the children. "You have a choice to make," he told them. "You may either stay here and fight with us or you are free to leave. It is up to you."

"My generous hospitality ends tomorrow morning," Magneto continued, looking at Cyclops and Xavier and then back at the others. "You will have until then to decide."

Silence fell amongst the group, all eyes on him. "There are some in this room who wish to try more diplomatic methods," Magneto said, looking back at Xavier, motioning for him to come forward.

"You are a fool," Magneto stated, shaking his head. "They have killed your students, taken you prisoner, and were going to experiment on you. Yet, you still believe that there are grounds for living peacefully with humans."

"Peace is what we should strive for," Xavier said, wheeling the chair to the front. "Not war."

"I will bring you peace," Magneto replied before looking at the rest of them. "Tomorrow morning," he reminded before exiting the room.

Rogue watched the door close before turning back to look at the Professor, wondering how Xavier could still believe that negotiations and diplomacy were the way to help mutants. _If I did not, Rogue,_ Xavier said in her mind, _they would have succeeded in breaking me. Not all humans support the legislation. Not all wish to see us dead._

_Tell that to the ones who killed all of my friends,_ she replied, looking away from him.

She heard him sigh before beginning to explain his plans for helping mutants using non-confrontational means. Looking down at the children on the floor, images of the attack on the school and Magneto's experiences in Auschwitz intermingled. She shook her head and stood, quickly exiting the room, needing to get away.

"Rogue!" Cyclops called and she stopped, turning to look at her former teacher.

He walked towards her and she closed her eyes, trying to make the images disappear. "Mutants are in camps," she said, forcing herself to look at him. "Why is it so hard to believe that they won't try to kill all of next?"

"The reason that the Nazis were able to kill so many in World War II, Rogue," Cyclops said, "was because people did not care. The hatred and bias towards those different from themselves was not just ingrained in the German nation but in all those surrounding it and the Allied nations as well."

"Hatred of mutants runs deep too, Mr. Summers," she replied.

"Yes, it does," he said, gravely, "but, Rogue, you forget one vital piece. Mutants' parents are humans and those parents are fighting for their children's release, for their children to have rights."

"They shouldn't need to fight for that," Rogue countered, biting her lip. "Even if the Professor is successful in his political methods, violence towards mutants won't stop. People fear us and fear makes people do horrible things."

"I don't want to be afraid anymore," she continued, pleading with him to understand. "I won't." She took a deep breath. "I won't be leaving with you."

"Rogue," Cyclops began.

"Mr. Summers," Rogue interrupted. "My place is here. I can't stand idly by as our kind are rounded up and forced to be the victims of experimentations."

"Are you prepared to kill humans," Cyclops asked. "If you become a member of the Brotherhood, eventually that is what you will do."

"Sacrifices are sometimes necessary," she replied.

Cyclops's shoulders drooped in defeat. "What happened to the girl I knew?" he asked.

"She died when the FoH attacked the mansion," Rogue whispered sadly.

"Your friends would not have wanted you to join him," Cyclops countered.

"I guess we'll never know," she replied, backing away from him before turning and walking away.

Her steps quickened and soon she was running through the hallway. She rounded the corner, forcing herself to move faster as she saw the stairs, climbing them two at a time. She stopped outside of the doors of Magneto's bedroom, sliding down in front of them, leaning her head against the cool metal. The doors opened and she stared at Magneto's black boots, her gaze moving to the bed behind him.

He looked at her, his eyes darkening, and extended a hand to her. She placed her hand in his, allowing him to pull her up and into the room. He released her hand as the door closed and she leaned against it, looking at him with a mixture of fear and fascination. "Charles finished his speech early?" Magneto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," she replied, pushing herself away from the door but making no move towards him. "I left. Cyclops came after me."

Magneto stepped forward and she had to tilt her head back in order to see his face. "Did he now?" he questioned, his hands moving towards her hips, stopping just short of actually touching her.

"Yes," she said, leaning against the door. She could feel the heat of his body even though his hands were still several inches away. "I…I told him I wasn't leaving with them."

His fingers slid delicately along her hips and she bit back a moan, her eyelids becoming heavy. "Why aren't you leaving, Rogue?" Magneto whispered in her ear.

She shivered, closing her eyes as his touch became more insistent. "I…" she said, her hands moving to grip his sweater. "I…mutants…"

"Answer me," Magneto said, his voice hard, fingers digging into her hips.

"Yours," she said, gasping, eyes opening wide. "Can't leave…yours."

He pulled her roughly to him, his mouth capturing hers in a hard kiss. Tugging her backwards with him, his hands moved underneath her shirt to rub her back. Breaking the kiss, she gasped for air as he removed the shirt from her, dropping it to the floor as his lips pressed against her neck. She shivered as he pulled off her bra and she took a step back.

She looked up uncertainly at him, her breathing heavy, unconsciously moving her hands to cover herself. "Don't," Magneto told her, removing her hands and turning her so her back was to the bed.

"Mine," he said, pressing his lips once again to hers.

She yelped as he forcefully pushed her onto the bed before moving so that he was straddling her sprawled form. His mouth was on hers again before she could make another sound, slightly raising her body from the bed with his powers. He moved down, pressing rough kisses down her neck. She groaned as he nipped her shoulder before soothing the area with his tongue. His hands moved to her waist, tugging at her pants and panties, pulling them off of her and settling her back down onto the mattress.

She watched as the garments were tossed off the bed and then turned to look at him, her breathing heavy, eyes wide in a mixture of trepidation and lust. He took hold of a lock of white hair and tugged on it, eliciting a gasp from her as his hands trailed down her face and neck. Her eyes closed as he began to rub her breasts with his palms. She felt like she was a piece of metal being molded by his touch and cried out as his tongue flicked against a nipple before biting it. She moaned his name as he did the same to her other breast.

"You will not fail me," he whispered in her ear, as his hand slid up her bare legs. "You will help mutantkind take their rightful place."

"I will," she told him, hands clinging to the sheets of his bed, as one finger began to slide inside of her.

"You will kill for me," he said as she began to writhe, her head moving from side to side, eyes closing as fire danced along her nerves.

"Yes," she moaned. His thumb began to rub her sensitive nub and she bit her lip, his touch undoing her. "Harder..."

"You will die for me," he stated and her eyes opened at that, gazing into his, as his fingers moved faster. He looked intensely at her for an answer.

"Yes," she whispered, arching into his touch, never taking her eyes off of him.

He smiled, finally leading her over the edge. Her eyes closed and she bucked wildly against his hand before crying out in pleasure. She felt his fingers slide from her, his touch leaving her as she steadied her breathing. Gently she felt him tug her towards him until her head was lying contently on his chest, his hand stroking her hair.

"Yours," she whispered against him before drifting to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**This is the final chapter. Thanks so much to everyone who has been reading and enjoying this. **

xxx

Rogue struggled to shake her head, grappling for anything metal around the room. She looked at the Professor, unable to believe that he was controlling her, forcing her towards the plane. _No, please, I don't want to go,_ she yelled at him, twisting violently around to look back at Magneto, reaching towards him. The plane's ramp closed, blocking her view of him.

_We're going home,_ Xavier told her. She hit the wall with her fists, crying hysterically as the plane took off.

Rogue bolted upright with a strangled gasp, her hands outstretched. "Rogue?" Magneto questioned, placing a gentle hand on her back.

She turned to look at him, tears stinging her eyes. "He made me leave," she said, her voice strained, as she lay down beside him, burying her face in his neck. "I tried to stop him, to hold onto some metal, but I couldn't."

Her arms gripped his shoulders as she shook. He pulled her tightly against him, the hand holding her causing bruises on the skin of her shoulders. "You will not be forced to leave, Rogue," Magneto said, tugging her hair with his other hand.

She hiccupped against him, trying to calm herself. "I will not allow it," he continued, his grip tightening.

Slowly, her breathing steadied and she loosened her hold on his shoulders, relaxing against him. Her thoughts turned to the children, wondering if they would be allowed to make the decision to stay or leave. She frowned, pulling one of her hands to curl under her chin. "What about the children?" she asked.

"If any of them wish to stay, Rogue, Charles will not be allowed to take them," Magneto said and she looked up at him.

"He could make them go," she whispered, images in her dream flashing in front of her. "He could make you let them leave."

His fingers dug into her shoulder and she gasped. "I am one of the few on this planet that Charles is unable to control," he said, pushing her off of him.

Her eyes widened as he grasped her hands, pulling them above her head as he rose over her body. He released her gloved hands, using his power to keep them in place. His fingers trailed lightly down her arms, moving to her hair. She cried out as he tugged her strands of white. He pressed his lips to hers, taking advantage of her parted lips, seeking her tongue with his own. She arched against him as his fingers pinched her nipples.

"Do you like that?" he asked huskily, repeating the motion. She nodded, unable to speak, overwhelmed by his touch.

There was a knock on the door and he pulled away from her. "Get dressed," he told her, moving down to nip the side of her breast, his tongue moving to soothe the purple mark, before moving off of her.

Rogue felt him release his hold on her hands, her fingers drifting unconsciously to her breasts, skirting over the mark he had left on her. "Dressed, Rogue," Magneto said, looking possessively at her.

She pushed herself off the bed and collected her clothes, quickly putting them on as Magneto moved towards the door. "It's time," Mystique said as the door opened.

Rogue's eyes widened, looking towards the other woman and then back at her state of undress, embarrassment washing over her. "We'll be there shortly," Magneto replied, letting the door close.

Rogue pulled on her shirt and tensed as he pulled her to him. "I believe we will see the children first," he said, brushing her hair from her face. She smiled, blushing under his intense gaze. "When this is finished," he continued, pressing her body with his own to the wall. "I believe there is much we have to discuss."

His fingers entwined with hers, bringing her hands over her head. Her eyes widened as she felt him hard against her, moaning as he ground himself into her, not quite able to believe she was the cause of his current condition. "Yes, Rogue," he whispered in her ear, his voice low and silky. "You do this to me."

She bit her lip, each thrust causing indescribable pleasure. "It will be better than this," he told her, his hands moving to her waist, pressing her tightly against the wall, "when I make you mine."

"You've done a remarkable job, been such a good girl," he continued, placing kisses across her jaw.

She groaned as his tongue trailed along her neck. "You will be so happy to have joined me," he said, one hand moving up to roughly squeeze her breast. His fingers brushed against the bite mark.

She looked at him, eyes dark with lust. "You will be mine," he continued, giving her a searing kiss as he thrust one more time against her. She shook, her body coming undone, before going limp against him. He deepened the kiss, his hand continuing its torturous pleasure on her breast.

"All mine," he said, pulling away from her, brushing hair once again from her face.

He moved away from her, opened the door and exited the room. She followed him, trying to control her breathing because of the hunger in his voice, her anticipation building.

xxx

Rogue looked towards the children, watching their faces as they listened to Magneto. She heard him but did not process anything he said. The younger mutants looked anxiously at him, fear evident on their faces before all of them nodded.

"I want to go home," one of the older girls said, looking down at her feet.

"You can't," Rusty said, scowling. "They're taking mutants from their families. Remember?"

"I want to go with the Professor," the girl said, looking back up at Magneto. "My parents told me to stay with him."

"Mine too," Roberto replied.

Rogue watched as the two children joined Mystique in the doorway. She shook her head as the girl's friend joined them, images of what could happen to them flashing in her mind. "I'm staying with Rogue," Paige said, tugging on Rogue's hand.

Rogue looked down at her and smiled. "I want to fight," Rusty said determinedly. "I'm staying."

"So am I," Sam agreed, nodding as he stood beside his friend.

"You understand that by staying here you agree to follow the rules or suffer the consequences," Magneto said, looking intently at the three young mutants.

Rogue glared at that, pulling Paige protectively against her. "Yes, sir," the children said.

He walked towards the door turning back to them as he reached the doorway. "Do not leave this room," he warned, "The metal in this room will keep you safe from Charles' mind control."

Rogue's eyes widened at that. "Rogue," Magneto continued, waving impatiently for her to join him. "What do we do?" Sam asked, and she looked back at him and Rusty.

Their earlier bravado was gone; instead they were directing matching expressions of worry at her. "Read, play a game of chess," Rogue replied, offering them a reassuring smile. "I'll be back."

The three children nodded and she followed Magneto from the room, her anxiety growing. Images from her nightmare replayed in her mind and she looked at fearfully at Magneto. His gaze stayed straight ahead but she felt the links on her arms tighten. She relaxed a little at that, forcing herself to continue walking towards the hanger.

As they neared the doors, Magneto placed a hand on her back, his touch calming. They walked in and she felt her mouth go dry as she watched the other children walking up the plane's ramp with Mystique. _They're so young._

_As are you,_ Xavier replied in her mind. She whipped her head towards him, her body tensing. He looked calmly at her before directing his attention to Magneto. "Where are the other children?" Xavier asked, wheeling towards them.

"They have chosen to stay," Magneto replied, his voice hardening.

"They are my responsibility," Xavier began.

"You've done such a great job," Pyro commented from the wall, shaking his head as two of the rescued mutants boarded the plane.

Magneto held up a hand, effectively silencing him. "We agreed that they would be able to make the decision to stay or leave," he said, folding his arms across his chest.

Rogue cringed as his hand left her back, moving her hands to caress the metal in her gloves, needing something to hold onto. "No," Xavier replied, his eyes narrowing in anger. "I agreed that the rescued mutants had the capacity to make that decision. _They _are children. As is she." He looked towards her and she took a step back.

"She has made her own choice, Charles," Magneto responded, the links on her wrists tightening again.

"No, she has not," Xavier said irately. "_You _made that choice for her by manipulating her with promises of touch."

Magneto's eyes narrowed in response. "I'm staying here, Professor," Rogue said, pleading with him to understand. "Mutants need us to--"

"On the plane, Rogue," Xavier interrupted, his gaze never wavering from Magneto's.

She felt her body begin to move towards the plane, eyes widening in horror, her nightmare coming true. "Erik!" she shrieked, trying to force her feet to stop, to turn back to him.

She was wrenched backwards, Magneto's arm circling her waist, pulling her to him. "I tried to do this diplomatically but you have left me no choice," he said lividly.

She watched as his other hand waved towards Xavier, sending him and his wheelchair backwards into the plane. A loud tearing sound resonated throughout the hanger as the ramp to the plane was forced closed and the door to the outside was wrenched opened. The plane took off a few seconds later.

Rogue turned in his arms, laying her head against his chest, gripping his shirt and shaking uncontrollably. The hanger door shut and she jumped at the sound. "Avalanche and Callisto, the new recruits are waiting for instructions on what to do," Magneto said. "Blob and Caliban, you have kitchen duty. Pyro, you are with me."

Quickly, everyone but he, Rogue and Pyro exited the room. "Calm yourself, Rogue," Magneto said, releasing his grip on her.

She took a deep breath and forced herself to take a step back from him. "Both of you," Magneto instructed, walking out the door and motioning for Pyro and her to follow.

"I can't believe Xavier tried to make you leave," Pyro whispered as they walked down the hallway.

Rogue wrapped her arms around her body, watching as Magneto's fists clenched at his side. Silence fell as they walked through the hallway, towards the Magneto's study. She needed to see the children, to know that they were safe and that Xavier hadn't somehow snuck them onto the plane. They climbed the stairs and the doorway opened. Paige ran straight towards her and Rogue wrapped her arms tightly around the girl, forcing herself not to cry.

"We get to stay?" Rusty asked, putting the paperweight back down on the desk.

"Of course you do," Pyro replied, smiling at him. "Did you think we'd let the Xavier get you?"

"We…" Sam started, looking at his sister and friend and then back towards the older mutants. "We were afraid he would make you."

Rogue's grip tightened around Paige. "Paige, Rusty, Sam," Magneto began, "You will go with Pyro. Now."

Rogue released Paige and watched as the three children left the room. Paige turned and waved before the door closed, cutting off her view. She barely had time to look away before her body was pushed into the wall, Magneto's lips capturing hers in a bruising kiss. His hands moved urgently over her body, nipping her neck and causing her to moan. He released her, stepping back, a predatory gleam in his eyes. He opened the door with an impatient wave and grasped her hand, dragging her out of the room. Her mind reeled as she followed him towards his bedroom, every nerve ending on fire in anticipation.

"If you want to stop, Rogue, now is the time to say so," Magneto informed her as they stood at the threshold to his room.

She looked at him and shook her head. "I don't want to," she replied, barely able to finish the sentence before his mouth was on hers again.

His hands gripped her waist, pulling her harshly against him. She clung to his shoulders, her thoughts chaotic as he moved them into the room. Her back connected with the wall again, his mouth leaving hers to place rough kisses along her jaw and neck. "Mine," he said, his hands tugging at her shirt.

"To touch," he continued, his hands running up her stomach underneath her shirt.

Unconsciously, she licked her bottom lip, overwhelmed by the hunger in his voice. She couldn't believe this was really going to happen. She'd given up on ever touching anyone intimately, her fear of absorbing them forcing her to keep even Bobby away. "Yes," she breathed, her grip tightening, pushing all thoughts of Bobby from her mind.

Magneto's hands moved to her breast, cupping them and brushing his thumbs roughly against the nipples. Her head jerked to one side and she bit her lip. His hands moved back down her body, trailing along the hem of her pants.

Her eyes widened as he unzipped her pants, one of his hands sliding beneath her panties. Her breathing became ragged as he slid one finger into her before he pinched her clit. She shuddered against him, her eyes never leaving his, as he began a steady rhythm with one finger sliding into her again, his thumb brushing against the nub every few seconds. She barely registered his other hand pulling at her pants and panties, dragging them down her body, her focus on the sensations his hand created in her.

She groaned in frustration, trying to kick off her jeans and underwear without hampering him. He smirked and she felt her body rise slightly from the ground. He helped her remove them before setting her down. His mouth moved towards hers, his fingers moving faster.

"To taste," he whispered in her ear, removing his fingers and bringing them to his mouth. Slowly, he licked them and she moaned, eyelids becoming heavy. He gripped her shirt, pulling it over her and dropping it to the floor.

He dragged her to him and moved them towards the bed. He undid her bra, removing it from her as they walked, his gaze never leaving hers. She shivered under the intensity of his gaze, his desire evident. "To take," he said, pushing her onto the bed.

She looked at him, watching as he removed his sweater, her breathing ragged. She laid her head down on the pillows, reaching a hand out to him. He walked towards her, moving onto the bed. He sat up on his knees, towering over her small form.

He took hold of her outstretched hand and guided it to his belt. She pulled the strap open and away from him, her fingers moving quickly to unbutton his pants. Her fingers shook as she pulled the zipper down, her gaze not wavering from his. He looked predatorily at her and she gasped as she felt him hard through the material of his pants. He grabbed her hands and forced them roughly above her head, using his power to once again hold them there.

He removed the rest of his clothes and pressed his lips to hers, seeking her tongue with his own. Using one hand he propped himself above her, allowing his other to move down her body, first caressing her neck and then moving to rub her breasts, before venturing southward. She arched into his touch as he slid two fingers inside of her. His lips left hers, staring intently at her face. She cringed at the pleasure-pain as his touch became harder. His thumb flicked her clit and she jerked into his hand, crying out.

His hand left hers and he moved over her, his hands resting on either side of her head. "This will hurt," he told her, his erection pressing against her stomach, "but I'll make it feel better."

She nodded, eyes focusing on his face as he placed himself against her opening. Slowly, he pressed into her, her eyes widening as he stretched her. She bit her bottom lip, eyes watering at the pain. Her inner muscles clenched around him and he hissed. She clenched her fists, gasping for air as he began a slow rhythmic series of thrusts.

She was on fire, each thrust sending her closer to the edge. His finger brushed over her clit again and she closed her eyes, crying out in pleasure. She arched into him as his pace quickened, small keening noises escaping her as she tossed her head from side to side. "Come for me," he told her, pinching the bundle of nerves between his fingers.

Rogue cried out, tightening around him, a vicious climax taking over. "Yours," she gasped, arching one last time against him.

He continued to thrust into her and she looked at him, her eyes heavy with lust. "I will do anything for you," she told him, arching back into him. "I will kill for you."

He pressed his lips to hers, giving her an intense kiss. "I will die for you," she told him as he released her.

His eyes darkened at that, his hands pressing hers down onto the mattress. He thrust one more time, biting her hard on the shoulder. A loud guttural growl escaped him as he came hard inside of her. "Mine," he hissed.

"Always," she whispered as he rested his forehead against hers.

He released her hands and rolled off of her, pulling her gruffly to him. Rogue laid her head on his chest, absently tracing circles on his skin before he grasped her hand with his, stilling her movement. Her thoughts were racing a mile a minute, doubt and worry engulfing her. She hadn't done much; part of that was uncertainty, and part of it was that she had been completely overwhelmed by what he was doing.

"You should shower," Magneto informed her and she looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest. "Breakfast will be ready shortly."

"What about you?" she asked, trying to read his face. "Are you coming?"

"To shower with you?" he asked and she reddened, glaring at him when he smirked at her embarrassment.

"Breakfast," she replied, hitting him lightly.

He grasped her hand, gripping it tightly. "I have a few matters I must deal with first," he said, releasing her.

She nodded and pushed herself off of him. She moved to the edge of the bed, trying to locate all of her clothing on the floor. Shyly, she turned back to him. "Is there a problem, Rogue?" he asked.

"I…" she began, biting her lip at his intense gaze. She looked down, unable to complete her sentence, unsure what she had been about to say.

"Go shower," Magneto said, gently cupping her chin and raising it so she could see his eyes. "I'll have someone fetch your clothes."

Rogue's eyes widened at that. "Paige will learn to sleep without you," he informed her, dropping his hand and retrieving his own clothes.

She nodded and watched him for a few seconds, remembering the skin on hers. "Shower, Rogue," Magneto stated, pulling on his sweater. "Or I will bring you to breakfast stark naked."

She quickly got off the bed and moved towards the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it, running fingers across the bite mark on her shoulder. _His mark._ Shaking her head, she went to the shower, knowing that he would follow through on his threat and make her eat breakfast naked.

xxx

"I'm starving!" Paige exclaimed, clutching her stomach for dramatic effect.

Rogue shook her head, smiling at the girl, as they walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. After showering, Rogue had found clean clothes laid out for her on the bed, but Magneto was not in the room. Nor had he been in his study. So she had gone to check on the children and had found them on their way to the kitchen with Pyro.

"We get to train with Pyro," Sam told her, grinning excitedly. His sister rolled her eyes and Rogue raised an eyebrow, startled at how much Paige's expression reminded her of her own.

"Yeah," Rusty said, nodding.

Pyro shrugged, trying to be nonchalant but failing, a small smile on his face. "We're going to be late for breakfast," he said, speeding up.

The two boys did the same. Rogue suppressed a laugh at the sight, stopping when she felt Paige tug on her hand. "I thought you were starving," Rogue said, turning towards her.

Paige looked seriously at her, eyebrows scrunched in thought. "You aren't sleeping in your room anymore," she said. "Callisto took all of your clothes."

"Yeah," Rogue replied, waiting for Paige to continue.

"Are you leaving?" the girl asked fearfully, chewing her bottom lip.

"No," Rogue assured her. "I'm…" _sleeping with Magneto…how do I explain this?_

"Rogue has a new room, Paige," Magneto said from behind them.

The two looked at him. "Why?" Paige asked, curiously looking between the two of them.

"Paige, honey," Rogue began, kneeling down in front of her, "you're a big girl. You made the decision to stay here all by yourself. I know you can sleep in your own room."

Paige looked down at her feet, took a deep breath, and then looked back at her. "What if I have a nightmare?" she whispered, her eyes wide with fear.

"Then, you come and find me," Rogue told her, brushing hair from the girl's face, "and I'll come and stay with you until you can fall asleep again."

Slowly, Paige nodded. "You promise you aren't leaving?" she asked.

"I promise," Rogue replied.

"Okay," Paige said, hesitantly nodding.

"Cool! Pancakes again!" Rusty yelled, his voice carrying down the hall.

"Oh no!" Paige groaned and took off running. "They'll eat them all."

Rogue stood up and watched her go, smiling at the child's resilience. She turned back towards Magneto, feeling slightly nervous. "Hey," she said in greeting.

He looked at her, his gaze unreadable. "I see you managed to successfully shower and change," he replied, the corners of his mouth curving slightly.

She glared at him in response, sticking her tongue out. Her gloved hand smacked her face and she scowled at him. "Xavier is not happy with you, Erik," Mystique said and Rogue looked behind her, watching as the blue mutant walked down the hallway towards them.

"Charles is unhappy about a great many things, Raven," Magneto replied, offhandedly.

"Training after breakfast," Mystique told Rogue and continued her trek towards the kitchen.

"After that, you have training with Avalanche and then dinner duty," Magneto informed her, placing a hand on her back and guiding her down the hallway.

Rogue nodded as they walked into the kitchen. As they passed the table closest to the door, she frowned, hoping that the other children would be alright. The links on her wrists tightened briefly and she cast a quick glance towards Magneto, who dropped his hand from her back, waving for his chair to move so he could sit. She sat at his side.

Rogue grinned as she Paige swiped a pancake from her brother, reprimanding him for taking too many at one time. Pyro and Rusty laughed as Sam glared in response. She could hear the new recruits conversing loudly with Blob and Avalanche, while Mystique and Callisto discussed the children's training.

Rogue took a bite of one of the pancakes, the slick metallic of the fork caressing her tongue. _Home._


End file.
